La grande aventure !
by camille-love-cat
Summary: Une fanfic sur l'univers de One Piece mais avec moi et mes amis comme héros ! Venez découvrir les pirates du Dragon Khan ! Rires et fruits du démon garantis !
1. Camille et Pierre André : Un bateau pour

**La grande aventure !**

**chap. 1 : Camille et Pierre-André : Un bateau pour la liberté !**

_Info : L'histoire se passe avant que Luffy ne fasse régner l'ordre à Shell Town en boxant le colonel Morgan. J'ai essayé de rendre les parents de Pierre-André complexes et difficiles à saisir. C'est réussi ?_

.

_Dans un village à Shell Town _:

« -Hum ! _Fit Camille en s'étirant,_ quelle bonne journée pour aller se balader ! »

Elle bondit hors de son lit et s'habilla en vitesse.

Elle prit dans l'armoire les vêtements qu'elle affectionnait le plus : Un petit haut blanc au col bordé de noir et un pantalon marron plutôt souple. Elle enfila ses bottes car elle avait déjà prévu de rejoindre Pierre-André à son bateau, et elle savait que pour cela elle devait traverser un bout de forêt. Quoi d'autre ? Elle épingla ses boucles d'oreilles dorées, bien que seule celle de gauche soit visible à cause de ses cheveux qui tombaient de l'autre côté et pris un chapeau en passant. C'était le chapeau qu'elle aimait bien, brun avec des rayures jaunes. En plus, il empêchait ses cheveux de trop revenir vers l'avant. Ce n'est pas qu'ils ne lui plaisaient pas, au contraire, elle aimait bien sa grande chevelure brune bouclée, mais ils revenaient sans cesse en avant et c'était énervant. Avant de sortir, elle vérifia aussi si son collier était bien mis. C'était un cadeau qu'elle affectionnait particulièrement. Ses parents lui avait ramené cette bague avec "pirate" écrit dessus et elle l'avait tout de suite adorée. Pour ne pas la perdre, elle l'avait attachée comme un pendentif autour de son cou. Elle cria un _"A plus tard ! "_ énergique à ses parents et s'élança dans la bise fraîche de la matinée.

Normalement, elle n'était pas lève-tôt, mais cette fois, elle étonnerait Pierre-André par son arrivée matinale. Pierre-André était son ami d'enfance. Ils étaient né et avaient vécu sur la même île. Très vite amis, ils se sont partagés leur rêve d'aventure et de vie de pirate, bien que Pierre-André préféra mieux construire des navires plutôt que de se battre. Son rêve à lui était de construire le bateau le plus résistant au monde. Un bateau prodigieux qui pourrait subir l'eau et le feu sans craindre quelque dommage. Doué en mécanique depuis toujours, il avait commencé à construire ce merveilleux navire depuis longtemps dans une petite crique cachée du village entourée par la forêt. Seul eux deux connaissaient l'existence du bateau et de cette crique. Ils s'y rendaient régulièrement quand ils avaient le temps. Pierre-André était un blond sympathique aux yeux Bleu-vert cachés derrière des lunettes carrées. Habituellement, il portait un haut blanc qu'il utilisait aussi pour bricoler, et qui était donc constamment taché, et un pantalon et des chaussures marron. A la taille, sur le coté gauche, il a une sorte de sacoche qui lui permettait d'avoir tout ses outils à portée de main.

Se mettant à courir, elle heurta un marine. Celui-ci l'apostropha, mais elle ne le prit pas en compte. Elle se créait régulièrement des problèmes avec la marine, qui avait pourtant un QG sur l'île, alors une bousculade de plus... Elle l'entendit juste s'égosiller à crier :

« -Revenez ! Je vais le dire à mon père ! »

Ce qu'elle ne savait pas, c'est qu'elle avait heurté Hermep, le fils du Colonel Morgan qui dirigeait la base, durant une de ses nombreuses promenades avec son loup de compagnie. Mais nous verrons cela plus tard. Galopant a travers les arbres, elle esquiva les branches sur son chemin, connaissant parfaitement la route pour l'avoir empruntée un nombre infini de fois. Finalement, elle arriva près du grand bateau à la proue en forme de dragon que Pierre-André avait commencé à construire. Elle se rappela ses paroles :

_"Je l'ai presque fini. En tout cas, il peut flotter. Mais je n'ai pas encore ajouté ce qui fera de lui un bateau de légende."_

Elle n'entendait pas le bruit habituel de la construction du bateau. Elle explora en peu le navire en appelant son ami dans l'espoir de le trouver occupé à une quelconque tache insonore, mais ce fut vain.

« -ça alors ! Je suis arrivée tellement tôt qu'il n'est pas encore là ! Bon... qu'est ce que je peux faire en attendant ? C'est pas marrant d'être toute seule ici... Je sais ! Je vais m'entraîner au combat pendant qu'il arrive ! »

Elle prit un grand bâton à peu près souple qui traînait là.

« - Ça fera l'affaire ! »

Avec toute sa force, elle empoigna le bâton a deux mains et le frappa contre un arbre.

.

**BAAAM**.

.

La table en trembla. Le poing du colonel se releva lentement.

« -Quoi ? Vraiment ? »

Hermep se tenait devant cet homme brutal à la force démesurée. Il se lamentait de "l'horrible désastre, le malheur qu'il avait du subir ce matin même". Il était blond avec une coiffure bizarre. Le colonel qu'il avait en face de lui n'était autre que son père Morgan dit "le bûcheron", à qui il avait l'habitude de se plaindre dès qu'on se conduisait d'une façon impolie envers lui. Morgan ne ressemblait en rien à son fils, sauf qu'il était blond lui aussi. Il était grand, costaud, avec une mâchoire en fer et une hache insérée dans son bras droit. En plus, il était très égocentrique. Il se mettait tout le temps en colère lorsque l'on abîmait la statue à son effigie qui était en construction. En fait, il passait son temps à crier sur tout le monde pour n'importe quoi. Mais il aimait l'ordre et la justice, et ne pouvait pas laisser passer une occasion pareille.

« -Tu dis que c'est Camille hein ? La fille des _pirates_. »

Il avait craché ce dernier mot. Hermep hocha vigoureusement la tête en bafouillant des choses comme "abominable infamie", "atroce déshonneur",... Morgan se fichait pas mal de rétablir l'honneur de son fils, ni le quoi que ce soit le concernant d'ailleurs, mais laissa échapper un ricanement. Bientôt, il pourrait enfin mettre ces pirates sous les verrous. Ou même mieux...

.

_La veille__, à Shell Town _:

Pierre-André avait enfin mit la voile sur son bateau. Il aurait voulut attendre Camille pour la mettre avec elle, mais elle avait eu un empêchement, et lui avait dit qu'il pouvait la monter sans lui. Sans résister à l'offre, il l'avait attachée et maintenant, elle flottait vigoureusement au vent. Il l'admirait, toute blanche, volant libre dans la brise du soir. Les parents de Camille avaient accepté de la coudre pour lui et bientôt, elle serait ornée d'un beau dessin de drapeau de pirate. Même si ils savaient qu'ils ne partiraient jamais voguer sur les océans en tant que tels, ils avaient décidés de ça pour s'amuser. Il la replia pour la nuit, car il devait déjà rentrer chez lui. Des orages étaient prévus pour le lendemain matin et si jamais elle s'abîmait, il s'en voudrait d'en demander une autre.

Il ramassa ses outils et les rangea dans la sacoche qu'il portait a la taille. Puis il regarda son haut. Il était encore constellé de taches d'huiles ! Comment avait-il fait ? Cette fois il avait bien fait attention a ne pas se salir pourtant ! Bon. Tant pis. Il verrait ça à la maison. Il remit une de ses mèches blondes en place et redressa ses lunettes. Il portait toujours les mêmes, des "~bidas~"à monture carrée.

Il prit la route de sa maison en marchant tranquillement. Il pensait à Camille. Il l'aimait depuis qu'il l'avait rencontrée, mais ne lui avait pas encore dit. Il se remémorait ses meilleurs moments avec elle. Il ne comptait plus les jours passés à s'occuper du bateau, Camille à ses côtés, faisant diverses choses pendant que lui continuait inlassablement la construction. Ses rêveries prirent fin lorsqu'il arriva chez lui. Il se résigna a passer la grille de son jardin. Il détestait retourner chez lui. S'il avait pu, il aurait vécu sur son bateau. Dès qu'il passa la porte, on commença à l'engueuler :

« -Ou t'étais ?

-A mon bateau... »

Eviter le regard. Aller dans sa chambre.

« -Reste là !

-veut pas...

-Pardon ?

-J'ai dit que... J'ai eu une journée difficile et je suis fatigué. Donc j'aimerais aller dans ma chambre me reposer.

-Non ! Tu es en retard. Et puis, j'en ai assez que tu sois sans arrêt à ton bateau. Tu n'iras plus là-bas !

-PARDON ?

-J'ai dit que tu ne retournerais plus à ton bateau !

-PAS QUESTION ! »

Il les fusilla du regard.

« -Je vous déteste. »

D'un coup, il courut vers sa chambre, agrippa sa couverture, puis repartit aussi vite qu'il pu. Il courut dans les rues, sans rien penser. Mécaniquement il se retrouva sur la route de la crique, vers son bateau. Seul endroit de sécurité. Il traversa la forêt sans prendre compte des branches qui lui arrivait en pleine figure. Il les chassât de sa main libre. Il grimpa sur le bateau et se coucha sur le bois du pont, sa couverture sur lui. Fixant les étoiles il se calma. Après tout, ses parents ne faisaient que s'inquiéter pour lui, non ? _"Tu ne retournerais plus à ton bateau !"_. Non. Après tout, s'il l'aimait, ils ne le priverait pas de ce qu'il aime faire. Il se mit à pleuvoir. _Pfff... Evidement..._ Pierre-André traîna sa couverture dans la réserve et s'installa entre deux tonneaux. Déjà trempé par la pluie.

_Le matin :_

Pierre-André entendit vaguement quelqu'un crier son nom, mais se rendormit aussitôt. Plus loin, Camille choisissait sa nouvelle arme de combat et s'entraînait à donner des coups avec toute sa force sur un arbre. Elle aimait bien s'entraîner et voir les progrès qu'elle faisait. Surtout coté force.

« -C'est à ça que l'on reconnaît les bons pirates ! S_'écria-elle soudain_. Par l'énergie qu'ils mettent dans leur entraînement ! »

Elle sourit bêtement pendant une seconde. Puis bailla.

« -Mais je suis fatiguée là... »

Elle se retourna et s'appuya contre l'arbre écorché par ses coups. C'est là qu'elle vit qu'il y avait de la fumée au-dessus du village. Immédiatement, elle s'élança en priant pour que ce ne soit pas ce qu'elle croit. Elle courut de plus en plus vite pour arriver rapidement dans le secteur ou elle avait vu les nuages. Elle déboula dans le village et se dépêcha d'aller à l'endroit du feu. Les villageois s'étaient rassemblés autour de la flambée. Elle se fraya un chemin et quand elle arriva, ce qu'elle vu la cloua sur place. Sa maison. Sa maison toute entière était en train de brûler. Tout les spectateurs de ce triste attentat se retournèrent vers elle, la regardant avec un mélange de tristesse et de compassion. Camille était effondrée sur place. Elle serra le bâton encore dans sa main. Un des villageois fit un pas vers elle :

« -Camille... tes parents... »

_"... -Tu veux être une pirate ?_

_-Oui! Même que je serais plus forte que vous ! Et je vivrais autant de combats héroïques et d'aventures fantastiques que vous !_

_-On te fait confiance Camille... Tu seras la plus redoutable des pirates._

_Deux paires de bras entourèrent la petite fille..."_

« -Tes parents... »

Un homme à forte musculature envoya valser dans la foule celui qui avait pris la parole avant qu'il ne finisse sa phrase. Camille se tourna vers celui qui avait fait ça.

« -Morgan...

-C'est colonel Morgan pour toi. »

Derrière lui, une mince silhouette tremblotait. Camille lui lança à lui aussi un regard hargneux.

« -C'était vous tout à l'heure.

-Ne me parlez pas sur ce ton ! Je suis Hermep, le fils du colonel. Vous voyez ce qu'il en coûte de m'offenser ?

-Tais toi. _L'interrompit ce dernier._ »

La mâchoire d'acier tourna la tête en direction du feu et sembla sourire.

« -C'est bien. Ça fait un bon feu de joie. »

Camille sera encore plus le bâton dans sa main.

« -Pourquoi ? »

Le colonel la fixa avec dédain.

« -Tu n'es pas sans savoir que tes parents sont d'anciens pirates. Ils se sont installés sur cette île il y a maintenant longtemps. Mais un pirate reste un pirate. Même s'ils ont arrêté la piraterie et qu'ils se sont consacrés à un métier légal, je suis sur qu'ils aurait recommencé un jour. »

_"-Camille, il faut que tu arrête de te créer des problèmes avec la marine. Tu sais très bien qu'ils ont un quartier général sur l'île !_

_-Mais oui mais maman j'y peux rien moi c'est eux qui m'ont regardé de travers !_

_-Tu es encore trop jeune pour devenir pirate, tu vas finir par t'apporter plus que des ennuis._

_-C'est pas grave ! C'est que des égratignures !_

_-Hum..."_

« -Ils n'ont rien fait ! Ils n'ont rien fait de mal depuis qu'on est arrivés !

-Mais ils avaient déjà une prime sur leur tête. C'est un crime suffisant. Maintenant, ils ne pourront plus rien faire. »

Satisfait, il se retourna vers le feu.

« -Non. Vous n'avez pas... »

Morgan ne répondit rien, et se contenta de sourire. Camille tourna vivement la tête vers sa maison. Déjà, il ne restait plus que des ruines en flammes.

« -Non... »


	2. Les adieux déchirant d'un village compat

**La grande aventure !**

**chap. 2 : Les adieux déchirant d'un village compatissant. **

_Info : L'histoire se passe avant que Luffy ne fasse régner l'ordre à Shell Town en boxant le colonel Morgan._

.

« -Non... »

Morgan se mit à rire. Hermep le suivit dans son délire et rit à son tour. Les villageois atterrés commencèrent à murmurer entre eux. Le colonel fit un pas dans leur direction et hurla :

« -Taisez vous ! J'ai fait ça pour protéger la ville d'une attaque de pirates ! »

Quoi ? Il insinuait que ses parents était des comploteurs ? Ce n'était pas possible ! Même si ils avaient étés pirates par avant, jamais ils ne toucheraient à ce village, ils l'aimait trop. Elle sera les dents, Poussée à bout. Elle ne supporterait pas un mot de plus sur sa famille. De son coté, Morgan prenait un malin plaisir à la torturer. Il se demandait jusqu'ou elle pouvait aller.

« -De toute façon, ils étaient une menace.

-Ils n'étaient pas... »

Camille referma sa poigne encore plus sur son bâton.

« -DANGEREUX ! »

Dans l'élan de son dernier mot, elle agrippa fermement son bâton à deux mains et sauta dans la direction du colonel. Elle le frappa de toute sa force, sans particulièrement viser. Elle se retourna des qu'elle atterrit afin de voir ou elle l'avait touché. Morgan était encore sous le choc de l'attaque : il restait immobile. Puis, lentement, il baissa la tête et visa Camille. Il avait un bleu sur le coté de la mâchoire. Puis il beugla à ses soldats :

« -ATTRAPEZ LA ! JE LA VEUX VIVANTE ! »  
Immédiatement, Camille courut dans la direction opposée. Ou aller ? Que faire maintenant ? Elle avait réagit sans vraiment penser aux conséquences. Ses parents lui avait souvent dit qu'elle s'attirerait des ennuis, mais pas de là à se mettre la marine à dos ! Elle profita d'un moment d'inattention et tourna au coin d'un bâtiment. Elle courut un peu au hasard des rues puis s'arrêta, haletante. Elle n'avait absolument aucune idée de quoi faire. Elle s'assit et prit son bâton contre elle.

« -Je n'ai plus rien. Ni maison, ni famille... »

Elle se recroquevilla encore un peu plus et sanglota. Soudain, un bruit d'ouverture de porte juste à coté d'elle la fit sursauter. Elle se remit debout rapidement, prête à attaquer. Mais devant elle, ce n'était pas un soldat, c'était Jerick, le dirigeant du bar de la ville.

« -Jey ?

-Camille, c'est juste moi, ne t'en fait pas. Je ne va pas te dénoncer. Tout le monde est atterré qu'il ai pu faire ça. »

L'intéressée sécha ses larmes.

« -Je suis désolée de l'avoir fait. Il va sûrement prendre plus de restrictions envers le village maintenant.

-On ne blâme pas ta réaction. Et puis, il va râler en petit moment d'avoir été frappé aussi facilement. Mais qu'est ce que tu vas faire dorénavant ? Ils vont fouiller toute la ville et même s'ils ne te trouvent pas, tu ne sera plus jamais en sécurité ici.

-...Oui...

-Tu dois partir. Tu n'as qu'à prendre un bateau au port, personne ne t'en voudra.

-...Un bateau ?

-Le seul problème c'est qu'il y a beaucoup de soldats là-bas maintenant. Voyons voir, comment va on faire ?

-Un bateau ? Mais oui je sais ! Merci Jey ! Pas la peine de te creuser la tête, tu en as déjà fait beaucoup ! »

Camille l'embrassa sur la joue puis partit en courant.

« -Ou tu vas ?

-Je m'en vais Jey ! J'ai trouvé un bateau !

-On t'attendra au port au cas ou tu ai besoin de nous ! »

Déjà loin, Camille cria un _"Pas la peine ! "_, mais elle n'était pas sûre qu'il ai entendu. Jey lui avait donné une bonne idée. Elle avait prévu de devenir pirate, mais ne savait pas qu'elle le serait aussi vite ! Et de manière aussi... brutale. Par contre, le nouveau dilemme à présent était de convaincre Pierre-André de lui donner son bateau. Et ça, c'était la partie la plus difficile. Elle zigzagua dans les ruelles ou il n'y avait pas un chat, mais quand elle arriva devant chez lui, elle vit un rassemblement de marine tout autour de sa maison. Pas moyen de rentrer sans se faire repérer.

« -Mince... Ça c'était pas prévu. Comment faire ? »

Elle réfléchit un peu mais, triste, se rendit à l'évidence qu'elle ne pourrait en aucun cas le contacter. Elle regarda une dernière fois la maison entourée de gardes et s'éloigna en direction de leur crique secrète.

« -J'espère qu'il me pardonnera. J'aurais quand même aimé lui dire au revoir. »

Si elle avait écouté les conversation des soldats, elle aurait su qu'il n'était pas chez lui. Au lieu de ça, elle se dirigeait au plus vite vers bateau qu'ils avaient passé tant de temps à construire. Arrivée sur place, elle se rendit compte qu'elle ne savait pas du tout diriger une embarcation pareille.

« -Je pense que je devrais mettre la voile quand même... »

Elle s'apprêtait à monter sur le navire la chercher quand elle entendit du bruit en forêt. La marine était en train de quadriller la zone ! Un groupe de trois soldats se rapprochait de sa position ! Elle se dépêcha de détacher la corde qui le maintenait au rivage puis grimpa dessus.

« -Hé ! _S'écria un des gardes_, elle est là, sur le bateau ! Elle essaye de s'échapper ! »

Ils se dirigèrent dans sa direction. Heureusement, Pierre-André n'avait pas jeté l'encre, la corde seule était suffisante. Camille poussa le premier arbre à portée de bâton et cela suffit à faire partir tranquillement l'embarcation vers les eaux plus lointaines. Les soldats se regroupèrent autour de la berge. Ils tirèrent un peu mais Camille s'était mise hors de portée. Ils débâtirent entre eux, ne sachant visiblement pas quoi faire.

« -Chef, il faut la rattraper, c'est un ordre du colonel !

-Chef, elle s'éloigne !

-Taisez vous ! On va d'abord donner l'alerte puis aller au port la poursuivre avec navire. Lequel de vous deux à l'escargophone ?

-Heu...

-C'est pas vous chef ?

-INCAPABLES ! On va devoir aller sonner l'alarme nous mêmes ! Allez, au port, plus vite que ça ! L'escadrille là-bas aura en aura sûrement un. Allez, au pas de course ! Une Deux Une Deux... »

Camille était morte de rire sur le pont :

« -AH AH AH ! Trop marrant ! Quelle bande de bras cassés ! Oula, j'espère que mon équipage sera plus dégourdi quand même ! »

Toute à sa rêverie, elle ne s'aperçut pas qu'elle arrivait déjà dans les environs du port. Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle vit une maison qu'elle comprit, un peu trop tard, que les vagues l'avait poussée jusqu'au village. Désespérée, elle s'affala sur la rambarde et regarda les mouvements de l'eau.

« -Trop tard pour mettre la voile. S'ils ont des armes à distance ils risquent de l'abîmer ! Arg ! Je n'ai plus qu'à me laisser porter par le courant et espérer qu'ils n'ont pas de bateau pour me poursuivre... Heu... C'est impossible ça ! Je vais passer devant le port ! Aaaaah ! Je vais me faire attraper avant de commencer mon aventure ! Non ! Attends... Qu'est ce que c'est ? »

Un débris de bateau, sortit de nulle part, passait tranquillement à coté de son bateau. Camille leva la tête et vit qu'il n'était pas seul. Des milliers d'autres morceaux de bois, avec de temps à autre des bouts de voile, flottaient ça et là sur la mer. Le bout des embarcadères commençait à se faire voir. Plus aucun navire.

« -C'est pas possible... Ils ? »

Tandis que les courants la poussait du plus en plus proche du port, Camille pût voir une personne, puis deux, puis tout le village rassemblé sur les quais. Les hommes tenaient chacun des objets contondants, comme des fourches. Elle crut même voir quelques sabres dans le lot. La plupart des femmes étaient juste la sans rien, mais les plus courageuses avaient quand même quelque chose à la main. Une clameur s'éleva. La foule s'anima et un cri énorme retentit. Les villageois levèrent tous les bras vers le ciel, brandissant leurs armes, saluant Camille. Celle-ci sentit une larme couler sur sa joue.

« -Ils sont tous là... Ils sont tous venu me dire au revoir...

-Camille ! »

Un homme courait le long d'un des quai d'embarquement. Camille le reconnu et lui fit un signe :

« -Jey !

-Camille ! Tout le village à voulu t'aider ! Alors on est venu bloquer l'accès au port pour empêcher la marine de pouvoir passer et t'arrêter ! Les plus forts sont à l'arrière et retiennent les soldats !

-Quoi ?

-Ça va, ne t'inquiète pas. On est tous de ton coté ! »

Comme pour appuyer ses dires, un nouveau cri monta.

« -Et les bateaux ?

-Pardon ? »

Les bruits de bataille au fond couvraient un peu la conversation. Camille avait du mal à se faire entendre.

« -LES BATEAUX ?

-Ah oui ! On les a tous détruits pour ne pas qu'ils puissent les réquisitionner !

-Vous avez fait ça ? »

Le navire s'éloignait déjà de la rive, vers l'océan et les eaux profondes. Jeyrick fit des efforts pour se faire entendre. Il mît une main en porte voix et avec l'autre, il fit des grands gestes.

« -On est avec toi ! On suivra toutes tes aventures, promis ! »

Derrière lui, tout le village pleurait des adieux. Camille distingua dans la mêlée de voix des _"au revoir !"_, des _"on croit en toi !" _et nombreux autres mots gentils. Elle fondit en larmes. Elle lâcha son bâton sur le pont et fit des grands signes avec les deux bras.

« -Au revoir ! Au revoir tout le monde ! Je reviendrais quand je serais assez forte pour battre Morgan ! Au revoir ! »

Elle cria jusqu'à ce que l'île ne soit plus qu'un point à l'horizon.

_Sur l'île._

Le navire de Camille achevait de disparaître au loin. Les dernières résistances tombèrent et la marine envahit le port. Morgan en premier, guidant les troupes. Il avait été sans pitié envers les individus qui s'étaient dressés contre lui, et laissait dans son sillon de nombreux blessés. Il était arrivé quand le bateau était encore rattrapable à la nage, mais là, ce n'était vraiment plus possible. Il s'en voulait de ne pas avoir repoussés les villageois avec plus d'ardeur plus tôt. Maintenant elle leur échappait. Furieux, il s'adressa au village :

« -Écoutez moi bien bande de rats ! Je ne passerais pas l'éponge sur ce qu'il s'est passé aujourd'hui ! Chacun de vous va payer pour avoir collaboré avec un pirate, et n'essayez même pas d'y échapper ! Dorénavant, tout pirate qui accostera sur cette île sera condamné à mort ! »

Plus tard, Zoro arrivait, puis encore plus tard, Luffy. Mais cela n'est plus de notre ressort.

_Sur le bateau, pleine mer. _

« -Bon ! Il serait peut être temps que je mette la voile ? »

Camille se dirigea vers la réserve, ou elle l'avait aperçue dans la matinée en faisant le tour du bateau. Elle arriva dans la pièce et vit le tissu. Elle l'agrippa et commença à tirer pour le sortir. Mais soudain, il remua de lui-même. Camille fit un bond en arrière jusqu'à toucher le mur.

« -MAIS ? Qu'est ce que ? »

La voile bougea encore un peu puis une tête sortit d'un coté. La tête bailla en s'étirant puis mis les lunettes posées à coté.

« -Hum ? Camille ? J'ai dormi trop longtemps je crois... Il est quelle heure ? »

Camille n'en croyait pas ses yeux.

« -Ah ? Pierre-André ? »

Il se leva et s'étira encore. Puis manqua de tomber.

« -AH ! Il y a beaucoup de tangage non ?

-Heu... Comment dire ? On n'est plus vraiment attaché.

-Hein ?

-C'est dur à expliquer... »

Gênée, elle se mît à rire toute seule. Pierre-André ne comprenait absolument rien.

« -Heu... Bon. Je vais aller manger quelque chose moi. »

Et il sortit. Camille essaya de le rattraper mais il avait déjà passé la porte. Pierre-André se dirigea vers la rambarde mécaniquement mais il évita de sauter au dernier moment.

« -Ah ! Mais on est en pleine mer ! »

Derrière lui, Camille sortit en catastrophe de la réserve.

« -Attends ! Je vais te dire tout ce qu'il s'est passé ! »

_Quelques petites explications plus tard..._

« -Et on ne peut plus retourner au village ?

-Non. Désolée de t'avoir embarqué dans cette histoire mais je ne savait pas que tu était la. J'avais fouillé partout ce matin et je ne t'avais pas vu.

-Hum. Non ce n'est pas grave. »

Il se tourna vers la mer et regarda le large. C'était l'océan à perte de vue. Il était pensif.

« -Pierre-André ? Se permit Camille. Tu voulais faire quelque chose là-bas ? »

Il se rappela ses derniers mots pour ses parents. _"Je vous déteste !"_

« -Non. J'aurais juste aimé ne pas partir comme ça. Je n'ai pas été très aimable avec mes parents récemment. J'aurais voulu leur dire pardon. »

Camille vit la tristesse de son ami dans son regard.

« -C'est de ma faute...

-Non, ce n'est pas toi ! »

_"J'ai dit que tu ne retournerais plus à ton bateau !"_

« -Ce n'est pas à cause de toi. »

Et, tandis que le navire disparaissait sous le soleil de midi, Pierre-André dit un _"au revoir"_ muet à ses parents, puis partit aider Camille à monter la voile.


	3. Kemi, l'héritière du dojo de Hisatsu Isl

**La grande aventure !**

chap. 3 : Kemi, l'héritière du dojo de Hisatsu Island !

_Info : Camille et Pierre-André viennent de quitter Shell Town et se dirigent déjà vers leur prochaine destination : L'île qu'ils aperçoivent à l'horizon._

.

« -On met quoi sur la voile ?"

Camille était surexcitée. Pour sa première journée de pirate, il lui fallait un pavillon ! Sans noir drapeau qui flotte au vent, ce n'était pas un vrai bateau de pirate ! Pendant que Pierre-André essayait de la calmer, elle proposa plusieurs motifs. Finalement, ils se mirent d'accord sur celui de dragon car c'était celui qui ressortait le plus (Il faut dire qu'entre ça et le poisson...). Le bateau entier était une sorte de grand chantier. Des outils traînaient partout, il y avait des trous dans la rambarde, au sol, même la peinture n'était qu'a moitié finie. Pourtant, Camille réussit à se trouver une place parmi les innombrables outils de travail de son ami. Elle testa d'abord plusieurs motifs sur des tissus que Pierre-André avait pris... pour je ne sais quelle raison d'ailleurs. Le premier essai était plutôt raté, mais elle trouva design final de son dragon après peu d'essais. Elle le peignit d'abord sur le drapeau noir qui allait être leur pavillon, puis, trouvant que ça faisait joli, elle s'appliqua à le peindre sur la voile cousue par ses parents. Elle n'avait qu'une seule chance sur ce coup là ! Mais elle y arriva sans accrochage, et appela Pierre-André pour qu'il l'aide la monter sur le mat. Ils grimpèrent le long des cordages. C'était Pierre-André qui portait la voile jusqu'en haut. Camille l'aiderait ensuite à l'attacher.

« -Attention à ne pas tomber surtout !

-Pas de problème ! C'est pas comme si c'était dangereux ! »

Pierre-André regarda en bas. Parmi tout les outils qui jonchaient le sol, il y en avait beaucoup de tranchants.

« -Mmm... Oui. _Dit-il, pas confiant._ Fait gaffe quand même. »

La voile fut rapidement attachée.

« -Et bien voila ! Plus qu'à redescendre voir l'effet que ça donne !

-Camille ! Attention !

-Aaaaah ! »

Camille se relevait à peine qu'elle glissait déjà. Mais elle réussit à se raccrocher à la barre avant de tomber plus bas.

« -Bouge pas ! Je viens t'aider ! »

Pierre-André se dépêcha d'aller la remonter. Alors qu'elle se faisait hisser, elle s'écria, les yeux en étoile :

« -Hé ! Regarde ! Une île !

-Oui oui, mais arrête de bouger ou je risque de te lâcher !

-Regarde ! Regarde !

-Eh ! »

À force de bouger, elle finit par retomber. Pierre-André ne réussit pas à la rattraper. Heureusement, elle glissa le long de la voile fraîchement mise, et atterri sur ses deux pieds.

« -Ouf... »  
Souffla Pierre-André, avant de tomber lui aussi. Sauf que lui s'écrasa pathétiquement sur le dos. Camille était déjà à la barre, manœuvrant vers l'île en question.

« -On a le vent en poupe matelot ! On y sera bientôt !

-Mouais. _Fit le moussaillon pas convaincu_. En plus, la voile est à l'envers... »

.

_Sur la fameuse île._

Allongée au bord de la plage, sur le sable chaud, Kemi avait l'impression d'être au paradis. Passer son après-midi au soleil, avec la matinée éprouvante qu'elle avait eu, était un véritable cadeau. Elle était si bien, avec le soleil qui la réchauffait et la douce brise, qu'elle ne vit le bateau que lorsqu'il accosta. Immédiatement, elle se cacha derrière une dune et essaya d'entendre ce que les inconnus se disaient.

« -Qu'est ce qui t'a pris de te mettre à parler comme ça ?

-Je sais pas... J'avais envie.

-Et qu'est ce qu'il te fait croire qu'on trouvera à manger ici ?

-Il le faut bien ! On a pas mangé depuis ce matin ! J'ai faim moi !

-C'est vrai. En plus, moi j'ai pas mangé du tout ! »

Ils n'avaient pas l'air animés de mauvaises intentions, mais Kemi décida quand même de vérifier sa thèse, et de leur laisser le passage ou pas en conséquence. Elle leur lança une gomme, qui atterrît sur le bras de la fille au chapeau. Puis elle en relança, plusieurs fois, pour voir sa réaction. Au début, Camille se demanda l'origine de ces projectiles, mais au fur et à mesure qu'ils lui atterrissaient dessus, elle s'énervait de plus en plus. Au bout du dixième, elle sortit de ses gonds, et courut à travers toute la plage en bougeant furieusement les bras.

« -RAAAAAH ! Mais qui s'amuse à faire ça ? Montrez vous ! »

Kemi se retint d'abord puis explosa de rire. Ce qui eu pour effet de la démasquer.

« -HÉ, TOI ! Qui t'es ? Et pourquoi ça te fait tant marrer de me lancer des trucs dessus, HEIN ? »

Le fou rire de Kemi redoubla d'ardeur. Quand elle pût reparler, elle leur dit, essoufflée :

« -Ha ha... Excusez moi mais... C'est plutôt à moi de vous demander ça...

-Hein ? _S'interrogea Camille_. Pourquoi on te lance des trucs dessus ?

-Mais non ! _Fit Pierre-André_. Notre nom !

-Oh ! Enchantée, je m'appelle Camille !

-Et moi Pierre-André.

-Je m'appelle Kemi. Excuse moi Camille, mais tu étais vraiment trop marrante à t'énerver comme ça ! »

Camille refit sa tête de toute à l'heure et toute deux explosèrent de rire ensemble.

« -Bwa ha ha ! T'es une rigolote toi ! Et qu'est ce que tu viens faire sur cette île ?

-On s'est échappé de Shell Town, et on cherche à refaire des provisions. _Informa Pierre-André._

-Maintenant on est des pirates ! _Dit fièrement Camille_.

-Heu, tu sais Camille, peut-être que les pirates ne sont pas bien vus ici... »

Mais Kemi avait déjà le regard brillant :

« -Quoiiiii ? Des pirates ? C'est génial !

-Oui, hein !

-Et vous sillonnez les mers ?

-Ouaip !

-En fait, _interrompit Pierre-André_, on vient juste de devenir pirates.

-Ça doit être sensas ! _Le coupa Kemi_. Et vous m'avez dit que vous veniez de Shell Town, c'est ça ? C'est par la-bas non ? »

Kemi indiqua une direction vers le large. Camille était impressionnée.

« -Exactement ! Comment tu le sais ?

-On me l'a dit... _Répondit vaguement Kemi_. Mais je ne suis pas sûre que...

-En fait, _informa Pierre-André en pointant une autre direction_, c'est par-là bas. »

Mais Camille faisait la sourde oreille.

« -Tu dois être super forte pour diriger !

-Heu, en fait... »

Kemi n'eu pas le temps de rétorquer que déjà sa nouvelle amie s'emportait.

« -Il nous faudrait quelqu'un comme toi pour nous repérer sur l'océan immense ! Ça te dirais de devenir notre cartographe ?

-QUOI ? _Crièrent les deux autres en même temps_.

-Mais, mais, on vient juste de la rencontrer !

-Et j'y connais rien en cartes ! Vous allez foncer droit dans le mur avec moi ! »

Mais Camille regardait droit devant elle fixement avec ce sourire idiot qu'elle avait parfois. Pierre-André soupira :

« -Pas la peine d'essayer de la contredire. Quand elle est comme ça, il est impossible de la faire changer d'avis.

-Elle est têtue alors ?

-T'as pas idée... »

Kemi se mit à réfléchir à la question, mais Camille l'interrompit, soudainement très sérieuse :

« -Tu n'as jamais rêvé de partir ? Suivre les courants ? Vivre de ces aventures que l'on ne voit que dans les vieux livres de contes ? Ils en racontent des légendes, ne veut tu pas prouver qu'elles sont toutes vraies ? »

Kemi n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. C'était vrai. Elle avait depuis longtemps voulu voyager sur les mers du globe, sans avoir le courage de se décider de partir. Elle sauta dans les bras de Camille :

« -D'accord ! Je veux être avec vous ! Je veux naviguer sur toutes les mers du monde !

-Très bien ! _S'écria la capitaine en la serrant fort_. »

C'est ce moment précis que les ventres de Pierre-André et Camille choisirent pour gargouiller.

« -Aaaaah... Grogna Pierre-André. J'ai rien mangé depuis hier... J'ai trop la dalle !

-Oups ! On dirait que j'ai faim, hi hi hi !

-C'est bon, j'ai compris. _Sourit Kemi_. Venez chez moi, c'est la maison qui offre !

-OUAIIIIIS ! »

.

_Chez Kemi._

Leur nouvelle nakama semblait avoir du mal à convaincre sa mère de la laisser partir. En plus, ils parlaient en une autre langue que ni Pierre-André ni Camille ne connaissait -c'est qu'on est des incultes dans cette histoire-. Il y avait peu de temps qu'ils étaient arrivés chez elle, mais sa mère, très accueillante, avait déjà servit la table pour eux deux. Ils mangeaient en silence, essayant de comprendre ce qu'il se passait dans la pièce d'a coté.

« -You can't go away on the sea just like that Kemi ! And evenmore with those people you have just met ! They can be dangerous !

-But I'm 17 ! I can leave now, and do what I want ! And do you seriously think they can be dangerous ? Did you well looked at them ?

-Kemi, have you one second thought about the dojo ? Who will suceed to the master if you don't ?

-Mom, I never wanted to suceed to the master !

-You have to ! »

Et la discussion continua sans qu'apparemment personne n'eu raison.

« -Ok. Very good. So you mean that by now, I can't beat the master ? I'll show you I can. And if I do, you'll have to let me go. »

Il y eu une petite pause puis sa mère lui répondit :

« -We have a deal. I'll inform him this evening and the fight will be tomorow. Have a good afternoon with your new friends Kemi. »

Comme la discussion semblait finie, Camille et Pierre-André émergèrent de la salle à manger pour se diriger vers la cuisine. Kemi sauta au cou de ses nouveaux amis et leur proposa d'aller leur expliquer la situation autre part. Ils remercièrent sa mère pour le repas avant de la suivre dehors. Kemi les ramena à la plage et ils s'assirent sur le sable. Camille se laissa tomber.

« -J'aime pas m'asseoir sur le sable. En plus il fait trop chauuud !

-Ohlala... Mais pourquoi tu voulais devenir pirate toi ? »

Camille changea de sujet :

« -Bon, Kemi, tu voulais nous parler de quoi ?

-De maman. Elle ne voulait pas que je parte. Mais je l'ai convaincue !

-Ah bon ? Pourquoi ? Et comment tu as fait ? _Demanda Camille_.

-C'est un peu compliqué. En fait, notre village possède un dojo. Vous ne pouvez le voir, il est derrière la ville.

-Je l'ai aperçu, _dit Pierre-André_, alors qu'on allait chez toi.

-Il est grand hein ? La tradition ici est que le maître, lorsqu'il doit trouver un remplaçant, désigne un ou une des ses élèves pour qu'il lui succède. L'élève qu'il pense être le plus fort. Vous savez, ici, c'est le rêve de tout enfant que de succéder au maître. Le dojo accueille tout les volontaires. J'en était. Au début j'y mettait beaucoup du mien, mais récemment, je me suis mise à penser à autre chose, je n'ai plus envie d'aller m'entraîner et je sèche souvent les cours.

-Ou est le problème alors si "le maître" ne choisit que l'élève le plus fort ? Est ce qu'il y a une sorte de contra à vie au dojo ? _Lui questionnèrent ils_.

-Mais non ! _Pouffa Kemi avant de redevenir sérieuse_, pas de contra ! Le seul problème c'est que c'est moi la plus forte du dojo, et c'est bientôt le jour pour le maître de choisir ! Tout le monde est persuadé que c'est moi qu'il va désigner.

-Alors ? Comment tu vas faire ? C'est de ça que vous parliez ?

-Oui. Demain, je combattrait le maître. Et si je gagne, ils seront obligés de me laisser partir !

-Il n'y a pas de solution plus simple ? _Interrogea Pierre-André_. Si tu veux, nous, on va aller parler au maître. Et il sera bien obligé de te laisser venir avec nous !

-Heu... Je ne pense pas. Même si vous faites ça, il ne me laissera pas partir comme ça...

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que le maître, c'est mon père. »


	4. Bataille au sommet ! Kemi vs John

**La grande aventure !**

chap. 4 : Bataille au sommet ! Kemi vs John

_Info : Camille et Pierre-André viennent de quitter Shell Town et se dirigent déjà vers leur prochaine destination : L'île qu'ils aperçoivent à l'horizon. Ils y rencontrent Kemi, qui va devenir leur nouvelle navigatrice si elle réussit à battre son père._

.

« -C'est ton père ? _S'étonnèrent Camille et Pierre-André en même temps_.

-Oui vous devez trouver ça... »

Kemi n'eu pas le temps de finir que Camille lui coupa la parole.

« -Justement ! Si c'est ton père,

-Il devrait te laisser partir. _Finit Pierre-André_. Son rôle est de soutenir dans tes choix.

-Tout à fait. Son rôle. _Répéta Camille_. »

Embarrassée, Kemi ne trouvait pas quoi répondre. Elle réfléchit mais ne trouva rien pour contrer cet argument.

« -C'est pour cela que tu es sûre que ce sera toi qui va lui succéder ?

-Oui. Il a placé beaucoup d'espoir en moi dès le début, et il est certain que c'est ce que je veux.

-Pourquoi tu ne lui dit pas tout simplement que tu n'as pas envie de t'occuper du dojo ?

-Il n'est pas souvent à la maison, et lorsque je lui en parle, il change de conversation. »

Il y eu un silence. Puis Kemi repris :

« -Mais je vais quand même pouvoir partir avec vous ! Je me suis mis d'accord avec ma mère. Si demain, pendant un combat contre mon père, je le bats, il devra me laisser vous accompagner. Sinon, je resterais ici et reprendrais le dojo.

-Attends... Un combat ?

-Oui. Si vous voulez bien attendre jusqu'à demain...

-Pas de problème ! _Lança Camille_. On va même venir t'encourager ! Mais en attendant, tu veux bien nous aider sur le bateau ? Comme tu peux le voir, il n'est pas tout à fait fini, on est parti en précipitation et Pierre-André ne l'avait pas terminé lorsque l'on s'est échappé de Shell Town.

-Vous vous êtes enfuis de votre ville natale ? _Questionna Kemi_. Mais pourquoi ?

-Hum... Bon, je vais te raconter ça... _Répondit Camille à contre cœur_.

-Moi, je vais finir l'extérieur du bateau. Les rambardes et tout ça. »

Et la soirée passa tandis que les amis vaquaient à leur occupation. Après que Camille ai raconté à Kemi son histoire, celle ci décida de s'entraîner pour le lendemain et Camille la regarda faire un long moment. Pierre-André s'occupa du navire jusqu'à la nuit, ou Kemi les invita à dormir chez elle.

.

_Le matin._

« -Faim... »

Une ombre déambulait dans la maison de Kemi. Elle était un peu perdue, et donc se dirigea à l'oreille, vers la d'où le bruit provenait. À la cuisine, Kemi et Pierre-André parlaient ensemble. En voyant apparaître la silhouette débraillée, ils explosèrent de rire. Vexée, Camille pris un bol et s'assit.

« -Ouais je sais... J'suis pas du matin... »

Camille regarda sa tenue, puis la tenue de ses compagnons, et soudain elle tilta :

« -Ah mais... Vous êtes habillés ! »

Kemi avait un haut orange à col roulé sans manche, avec une ancre dessinée dessus, ainsi qu'un short marron. Elle avait les cheveux soigneusement attachés en tresse et des boucles d'oreille noires. En chaussures, elle avait des tatanes.

« -C'est plus pratique pour combattre, _expliqua celle ci en voyant que Camille la dévisageait_. En plus, il fait très chaud sur cette île.

-C'est vrai ça, _dit Pierre-André, en finissant de croquer dans sa biscotte_. Maintenant que tu le dis, j'ai l'impression qu'il fait beaucoup plus chaud ici qu'ailleurs.

-C'est à cause du volcan. »

Camille et Pierre-André se regardèrent consternés.

« -Oui_, souligna Kemi_. Il y a un volcan ici. Seulement il n'est pas en activité. En fait il est sous nos pieds.

-Sous... Sous nos pieds ? _Balbutia Camille, soudainement plus très sûre d'elle_.

-Oui, mais pas de problème, il est éteins je vous dit. »

Kemi leva la tête de son bol et faillit s'étouffer de rire. Ses deux amis faisaient une tête qui en disait long sur leurs pensées.

« -Faut pas avoir peur ! _Dit Kemi, entre deux rires_. Il ne va pas se rallumer ! »

Ils passèrent une matinée assez joyeuse entre rires et entraînement; Kemi leur montra même quelques techniques de leur dojo. Mais lorsque l'heure d'aller sur le ring arriva, Kemi frémit. Elle ne voulait pas se battre avec son père. Et pas parce qu'il était le maître, mais qu'il était de sa famille. Elle discutait, riait avec lui. Pourquoi diable avait-elle accepté cela ? Elle ne réussirait jamais ! Comme s'ils avaient deviné ses pensées, ses amis s'approchèrent d'elle. Puis, avec un sourire, Pierre-André lui dit qu'elle trouverait sûrement un moyen de gagner, même sans avoir combattu. Le grand moment arriva. Kemi les amena à l'endroit ou allait se passer le combat, même si elle aurait préfèré qu'ils ne soient pas là pour le voir. Elle avait une préférence pour régler les affaires personnelles seule. Ils pénétrèrent le dojo et purent admirer son architecture.

« -Hé, Pierre-André, _chuchota Camille_, tu pourras faire les même bas-reliefs sur le bateau ?

-Oui votre altesse_. Lui répondit ce dernier, sur un ton presque aussi transparent que l'expression de son visage._

-Rhooo ça va... Pas la peine de me le dire sur ce ton... »

Ils traversèrent plusieurs couloirs avant d'arriver dehors, dans un lieu sûrement conçu pour les combats. Un énorme ring se dressait au milieu d'un espace carré recouvert de gravier. Sur les cotés, quelques modestes banc, que l'on ne pouvait qualifier de "gradins", ou d'autres personnes étaient déjà assises, attendant impatiemment le combat.

« -Très bien, _lança Pierre-André_. Alors on va te regarder d'ici.

-Bonne chance, _dit simplement Camille_. »

Kemi serra fort ses amis avant de partir vers le bâtiment. Son père n'étant pas encore arrivé, elle avait deux minutes pour réfléchir. D'aucune façon elle ne pourrait se battre contre lui. Mais elle voulait encore moins rester ici et laisser peut-être passer la seule chance de sa vie de partir à l'aventure. L'atmosphère de la pièce ne l'aidait pas.

« -Oh my god ! Why did I said I could fight dady ? Shit ! That's not good at all ! »

Quelqu'un entra soudain dans la pièce ou elle se trouvait, coupant court à ses réflexions.

« -Mlle Oluwakemi ? On vous attends pour l'entrée. Le maître et vous devez aller ensemble vers le jardin.

-Je sais. Et appelle moi juste Kemi. Bon. J'arrive. »

Elle se détendit un peu, puis le suivit. Juste avant la porte menant dehors, son père l'attendait. Quand il la vit, il sourit.


	5. Oui je partirai avec vous ! Je vais y ar

**La grande aventure !**

chap. 5 : Oui je partirai avec vous ! Je vais y arriver !

_Camille et Pierre-André sont arrivés sur Hisatsu Island. Le combat entre Kemi et sont père est sur le point de commencer._

.

Kemi regarda son père et lui sourit en retour, mais d'un sourire crispé. Calmement, il lui annonça :

« -My dear girl, if you can't fight me, and if you abandon, I will act as if nothing happend. You just have to say now that...

-Never ! I'll do this !

-... Hum. Ok. »

Ils sortirent et plusieurs paires d'yeux se tournèrent vers eux. Kemi et son père, accompagnés par un disciple chacun, avancèrent vers la plateforme au milieu du jardin. Camille sautait sur place et faisait des grands signes à son amie :

« -Ouaiiiis ! Youhou ! Vas-y Kemi ! Tu peut le faire ! Youhou !

-Camille... Je ne crois pas que...  
-Allez ! Encourage la toi aussi !  
-Mais peut-être qu'il faut rester silencieux... »

Camille lui lança un regard noir si bien que Pierre-André se mît à encourager Kemi lui aussi. Cette dernière répondit par de grands gestes. Alors que quelqu'un demandait à Camille de bien vouloir se rasseoir, Kemi et son père montaient sur le ring. L'atmosphère était tendue. Kemi faisait face à John, tous deux aux extrémités de la plateforme, qui ne comportait d'ailleurs aucune sorte de barrière. Ce qui fit s'interroger Pierre-André.

« -Ils ne doivent juste pas avoir l'habitude de faire de s'entraîner ici. _Répondit simplement Camille_.

-Mais voyons Camille, on est dans un dojo ! Ils sont censés combattre tout le temps ici.

-Ah ? Alors oui c'est bizarre... »

À ce moment là quelqu'un s'approcha de la scène et monta dessus. Il se déplaça jusqu'au milieu et dit, d'une voix non assurée et avec un accent anglais prononcé :

« -Well. Et maintenant, voici les règles de ce combat. Les adversaires pourront utiliser toute sorte d'arme pour se battre. Tout les coups sont permis, et le but sera bien sur de mettre Knock Out son adversaire, ou de lui faire dire qu'il abandonne. Aucune aide extérieure n'est tolérée. Si l'un des deux combattants sort du périmètre de combat qui est ce ring, il sera éliminé.

-C'est rude. _Chuchota Camille à son voisin_. Je veux dire... Il ne faut pas tomber et la plateforme est plutôt petite.

-En effet. _Lui répondit ce dernier_. À mon avis, c'est fait exprès pour accélérer la bataille. »  
Le petit homme qui avait donné les règles descendit du ring. Son père prit la parole, avant que ne fut donné le top départ.

« -Je vais utiliser just my hands. Mes mains. No weapon. Et toi my girl ?

-... »

Kemi réfléchissait à toute allure, mais sans qu'aucune solution ne lui vienne à l'esprit.

**~~~DOOOOONG.**

Ça c'était le signe que le combat pouvait commencer. _Shit !_ Elle n'avait encore rien trouvé. John n'attendit pas que sa fille se décide et fonça vers elle. Instinctivement, Kemi fit un bond sur le côté. Le maître freina dans l'urgence et s'arrêta deux mètres avant le bord du ring.

« -Oh ! Je ne pensait pas que tu était so quick. _Dit John_. Je vais devoir y aller franchement. »

Mais oui ! Elle l'avait son idée ! Quelle stupidité de ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt !  
Sur les bancs, les deux amis s'inquiétaient. Enfin... Pierre-André s'inquiétait.

« -Mais elle ne va jamais pouvoir le frapper ! C'est son père et elle nous à avoué qu'elle ne pourrait pas combattre contre lui.

-À mon avis elle à déjà trouvée une solution pour remporter la victoire sans même avoir à le toucher !

-Je voudrais bien te croire mais comment tu peux en être aussi sûre ?

-Tu veux une preuve ? Je vais lui demander alors. _Puis Camille cria vers le ring :_ Hé Kemi, tu vas réussir hein ? »

Kemi sourit et, esquivant une autre attaque, elle lui répondit sur un ton sérieux :

« -Oui je partirai avec vous ! Je vais y arriver ! »

Les deux filles se regardèrent puis Kemi rit :

« -Bah ! T'es bête ! Regarde ce que tu me fais dire ! »

Camille rigola elle aussi avant de lui conseiller de se reconcentrer sur le combat. Kemi évita de justesse la nouvelle attaque de front de John, en décrivant un très joli croissant au-dessus de sa tête.

« -Tu veux savoir comment ? _Enchaîna elle à l'attention de son amie_. C'est simple. Je vais éviter toutes ses attaques et il va finir par fatiguer !

-C'est un plan plutôt audacieux... Oui, il pourrait même marcher. _Marmonna Pierre-André en reprenant confiance. _

-On compte sur toi alors ! »

John n'avait pas cessé ses attaques mais sa fille les avaient toutes esquivées. À l'évidence elle était très douée. Lorsque les nouveaux amis eurent fini leur discussion, il s'adressa à Kemi :

« -So you are planning to dodge all my attacks ? That's a bit presumptuous don't you think ?

-Wanna bet that I can't ? »

Ce furent les dernières paroles échangées. Après ça, même Camille et Pierre-André ne parlèrent plus entre eux, n'ayant pas le courage de crever l'atmosphère bizarre qui s'était installée, et se doutant que l'instant était mal choisi pour discuter de futilités.

.

Le combat se tenait depuis trois heures déjà, et aucun des deux adversaires ne voulait abandonner. Bien sur, la puissance des attaques de front de John était plus faible qu'au début, et aussi plus rares. La victoire semblait encore loin car il était évidement qu'aucun des deux n'abandonnerait, même si pour cela ils devaient s'écrouler de fatigue sur la scène, en plein combat. Pourtant, John et Kemi étaient aussi essoufflés l'un que l'autre, ce qui signifiait qu'ils étaient d'égale puissance. Les spectateurs sur les bancs avaient d'ores et déjà trouvés diverses occupations à faire sans avoir à quitter leurs places, comme tripoter leur chemise, jouer aux cartes, ou se trouver une passion soudaine pour la faune et la flore locale. Pierre-André était d'eux. Il avait bien essayé de parler à Camille de temps à autres, mais celle ci fixait avidement le combat depuis tout à l'heure, sans que rien qu'elle puisse entendre ne détourne son regard du ring. Kemi, elle, peinait. Ses mouvements étaient plus lents et ses réactions moins énergiques et moins fluides. Elle regrettait amèrement sa folle idée mais elle avait beau retourner la question dans tous les sens, cette dernière était la seule réalisable. Elle hésitait à chaque instants à laisser tomber. Son avenir ou sa famille ? C'était l'unique pensée qui occupait son esprit. Si elle se déclarait vaincue, elle resterait avec son père et sa mère. Mais d'un autre coté, quelque chose lui disait de ne pas rater cette occasion. Vous imaginez comme il est dur de combattre et de réfléchir à autre chose à la fois ? Elle enchaînait donc mécaniquement les esquives _"à la va-vite"_ en espérant que son père ne ferait rien que des attaques de front.

Ce n'est qu'au début de la quatrième heure de combat, alors que Kemi était à bout de souffle, que John s'arrêta à un bout de la plateforme. Kemi l'interrogea du regard. Le maître s'assit là et déclara :

« -Ow, je n'en peut plus. Je ne sais pas pour toi mais moi je fait une pause. »

Kemi avait la bouche sèche, mais elle demanda quand même :

« -Une pause ?

-Oui. Je reprendrais quand je ne serais plus fatigué. Tu devrais faire pareil my girl. Tu as l'air exténuée. »

Le public trouva un regain d'intérêt pour la bataille.

« -Hé ! _Lança Pierre-André_. C'est pas fair-play ça ! »

John l'ignora royalement.

« -Si tu veux vraiment me battre Kemi, il va falloir y mettre du tiens. Sinon ça continueras comme ça jusqu'à ce que tu abandonne. »

Pierre-André s'agitait sur son siège.

« -Ça c'est pas bon. S'il récupère il va pouvoir recommencer son petit manège, et je ne sais pas si Kemi tiendra le coup encore longtemps... »

Il se tourna vers Camille et l'appela. Elle ne répondait pas. Elle devait vraiment être concentrée pour... attendez... Il se rapprocha et comprit alors.

« -C'est pas vrai elle dort ! »

Ignorant totalement ce qu'il se passait à deux mètres d'elle, autrement dit un Pierre-André furieux qui secouait une Camille à moitié somnolente, Kemi abandonnait peu à peu. Elle en avait marre de ce stupide combat. Ce truc ne rimait à rien en plus. Se battre contre son père ? Sérieusement ? Sans réellement s'en rendre compte, elle se rapprochait dangereusement du bord de la scène. Si elle descendait, tout serait terminé, et elle pourrait retourner rêver près de la mer, comme elle le faisait toujours. Alors pourquoi ce combat ? Ses propres paroles lui revinrent à l'esprit _"Oui je partirai avec vous ! Je vais y arriver !"_. Mince, fichue promesse.

Elle sentit soudain un truc dans son dos, puis vit que quelque chose roulait au sol. Elle se baissa pour le ramasser. C'était une de ses gommes ! Mais qui ? Elle se retourna. Camille les lui lançait une par une, sans rien dire. Pierre-André avait croisé les bras, résigné à laisser faire son capitaine.

« -T'as pas intérêt à descendre ! _Lança Camille._ »

Kemi reprit ses esprits : Mais qu'est ce qu'elle faisait ? Elle n'allait quand même pas laisser tomber son rêve ! Elle revint au milieu du ring et prit une position de combat. Son père en fut étonné.

« -Alors tu veux te battre finalement ?

-Oui. »

Elle avança ses poings.

« -Et je n'hésiterais pas cette fois. »

Devant tout le monde, son père se leva en souriant. Et s'avança vers elle. Il n'avait plus du tout l'air épuisé. Kemi s'élança. John évita facilement l'attaque et lui attrapa le bras.

« -This was what I waited for. M_umura t'il_. »

Il la lâcha et Kemi se retint de ne pas tomber. Les mains dans les poches, il descendit tranquillement du ring.

« -J'ai perdu ! Bravo ! »

Kemi resta la à le regarder s'enfoncer dans le bâtiment, ne comprenant pas très bien ce qu'il venait de se passer. Elle fut acclamée et portée un long moment par les disciples et ses deux amis.  
Il y eu une fête en son honneur le soir même. L'ambiance était pas mal et le repas excellent. La diversité fut le maître mot de la réussite de ce dîner : Il y en avait pour absolument tout les goûts. Coca, Orangina et Sprite coulaient à flots. Le menu aussi plaisait à tout le monde. C'était divin. Camille voulut même embaucher un cuisinier sur le champ, histoire de faire d'une pierre deux coup, mais aucun n'accepta sa proposition. En complément du repas, le village avait monté une sorte de piste de danse au milieu de la place. Une très bonne idée : Cela eut un effet fou. D'un accord muet, les deux filles, apparemment sur la même longueur d'onde, allèrent danser jusqu'à l'aube, alors que Pierre-André participait à un concours avec les autres garçons.

.

_Le lendemain_

Ce n'est pas après la fête de la veille que l'équipage allait partir tôt ! Ils choisirent donc de lever l'ancre en début d'après-midi, lorsque le dernier membre de l'équipage _(on se demande qui...)_ fut réveillé de force par le mécano. Kemi fit bien sur ses adieux à tout le monde, les larmes au bord des yeux, mais promit de revenir avec plein d'aventures à raconter. Elle n'avait pas vu John à la fête d'hier, et le chercha un long moment avant de se résigner. Il n'était pas la, et elle devait partir sans lui dire aurevoir. Ils quittèrent le village et se dirigèrent vers la plage. Elle demanda a ses amis de bien vouloir l'attendre. Elle avait décidé qu'elle allait laisser un mot à son père.

« -Pas de problème ! _Lui avaient-ils répondus en cœur_. On va finir de monter les provisions comme ça. »  
Mais alors qu'elle reprenait la route de chez elle, elle le vit. Il était planté là, au milieu de la route, et n'attendait apparemment qu'elle.

« -Tiens donc ! My little Kemi ! I was looking for you.

-Dady ! »

Kemi s'élança vers son père et l'enlaça. Ce dernier la serra un instant, et lorsque Kemi le lâcha, elle remarqua qu'il tenait quelque chose. Sans rien dire, il lui prit le poignet et lui attacha. Finalement, il enleva ses mains, lui permettant de voir l'objet en question. Kemi n'avait jamais rien vu de tel.

« -Qu'est ce que c'est ? _Demanda elle interloquée._

-Un log pose. Il te permettra de ne pas te perdre en mer. »

Il lui prit l'épaule et la secoua un peu en rigolant :

« -Ah ah ! Je sais que tu es hopeless in orientation !

-Hé ! That's not nice ! »

Ils rirent ensemble. Puis John glissa à Kemi.

« -Sorry about yesterday. Mais je voulais voir si tu méritait vraiment de pouvoir partir.

-It's OK.

-Never forget that sometimes, hard decisions must be taken. »

Il lui sourit, puis partit tranquillement vers la ville :

« -See ya !

-See you dad ! »

Kemi aurait voulu discuter plus avec son père, mais il y avait de la route avant la prochaine île, et ses amis l'attendaient pour partir. Elle passa une dernière fois son regard de sa maison au dojo, puis courut vers le bateau.


	6. Seul

**La grande aventure !**

chap. 6 : Seul

_Kemi est devenue la nouvelle navigatrice de ce fol équipage. Maintenant voyons une autre histoire, 6 ans avant celle-ci._

.

Laissons un instant de coté notre valeureux équipage sillonnant les flots, et retournons 6 ans avant, sur une île appelée Royaume de Namatski.

.

Un petit enfant courait à en perdre haleine à travers les rues. Dans ses mains, des pommes. Derrière lui, un homme le poursuivant, pestant de tout ce qu'il pouvait. Le garçon lui échappa bien vite, usant de son agilité pour éviter les obstacles. Le vendeur, ne le voyant plus, retourna vers la place ou était son étal. Cette fois le marchand l'avait vu, mais d'habitude il ne se faisait pas attraper. Il devrait faire plus attention, ou la prochaine fois, il serait chassé du marché. Dès qu'il fut sûr que le danger était passé, le garçon sortit de sa cachette et se dirigea vers le parc en croquant dans un de ses fruits.

Sur place, il alla boire à la fontaine d'eau, puis marcha vers un coin du parc un peu moins visité. Il déplaça quelques buissons, faisant apparaître une poche plastique contenant diverses choses. Il y rangea les pommes qui lui restait et cacha le sac du mieux qu'il pût. Après avoir vérifié que personne ne pourrait le trouver, il repartit en ville. Il fit un détour pour ne pas passer par le marché, et arriva à la bibliothèque. Il se balada lentement à travers les grands rayons de bouquins : Il connaissait cet endroit par coeur. La lecture avait toujours été une de ses passions. Il prit le livre qu'il n'avait pas encore fini et l'ouvrit. Afin d'être tranquille, il retrouva dans son petit coin favori et recommença sa lecture de la ou il s'était arrêté. Bien plus tard, à la fermeture de la bibliothèque, il se serra entre deux rayons et la secrétaire ne le vit pas. Après qu'elle ait claqué la porte, il ressortit et s'installa à son endroit habituel : sur les coussins du coin _"lecture jeune"._ Il se réveilla bien avant l'ouverture et refit le même manège pour pouvoir partir.

Le garçon traversa la ville et retourna au parc. Avant qu'il ne puisse aller se chercher une seconde pomme, un autre enfant, un peu plus grand que lui l'intercepta :

« -Hé, dis, ça fait plusieurs fois que je te vois venir par ici et t'as l'air sympa ! Comment tu t'appelles ? »

Antoine le regarda interloqué.

« -T'as perdu ta langue ? _Continua le gosse, redressant ses lunettes sur son nez_. Tu sais pas parler ? Allez, dis quelque chose ! J'vais pas t'manger !

-Je... _Répondit-il timidement_. Je m'appelle Antoine.

-Salut Antoine ! Moi c'est Alexandre ! Tu veux pas être mon ami ? »

Antoine s'interrogea. _Un ami ? Il voulait être son ami ?_

« -... Pourquoi moi ?

-Ben, j'sais pas... T'es souvent dans le coin alors comme j'habite pas loin ce sera plus facile de se revoir ! »

Il le gratifia d'un sourire. Antoine hésita, puis accepta. _Après tout, pourquoi pas ?_

« -Au fait, t'as quel âge _? Lui demanda son nouveau copain._ »

_Ça devait bien faire deux ans maintenant que c'était arrivé..._

« -J'ai 11 ans. Et toi ?

-C'est vrai ? Extra ! Moi aussi j'ai 11 ans ! »

Les deux enfants continuèrent de discuter puis quelqu'un appela Alexandre et il partit, non sans lui promettre de revenir demain. Antoine lui fit un signe de la main, et resta un instant à réfléchir sur ce qu'il venait de se passer, puis alla manger.

La journée passa, et la suivante pareil.

Généralement, il se débrouillait pour avoir toujours suffisamment à manger, mais ce soir, rien. Il avait vu pire, certes, mais une soirée de diète était toujours plus longue qu'une soirée normale. En plus, il ne pouvait pas aller dormir à la bibliothèque car elle était fermée le lendemain. Alors qu'il se résignait, il vit Alexandre qui courrait vers lui.

« -Antoine ! _Cria il de loin_. J'ai une bonne nouvelle ! »

Lorsqu'il se fut rapproché, il prit Antoine par le bras et l'emmena vers les maisons.

« -Tu peux venir dormir chez moi ! Ma mère est restée au travail jusqu'à demain ! »

Antoine le suivit a travers les rues. Arrivés chez lui, ils installèrent le lit d'ami et se couchèrent rapidement.

.

_5 ans plus tard..._

« -Hé, Antoine. Réveille toi. »

Antoine se leva péniblement et se frotta les yeux. Devant lui, Alexandre était déjà debout et habillé. Il portait une de ses habituelles chemises rayées et un pantalon marron banal, ainsi qu'une paire de lunettes noires carrées. Alexandre le regarda de haut de son mètre 80. Même pas une semaine de différence et il faisait 17cm de plus que lui ! Cela avait le don de dégoûter Antoine. Ils prirent leur petit déjeuné rapidement avant de partir en ville. La mère d'Alexandre s'était montrée très amicale et avait aidé Antoine le plus souvent possible. Ils marchèrent jusqu'au parc. Là, ils se remémorèrent leur première rencontre.

« -Au fait_, demanda Antoine_, pourquoi tu voulais devenir mon ami ?

-Heu... Non, pour rien de spécial. T'avais l'air sympa c'est tout. »

Antoine le regarda interloqué.

« -T'es vraiment bizarre en fait... »

Mais il rit tout seul. Alexandre était devenu sérieux.

« -Dit moi, tu ne m'as jamais raconté pourquoi tu étais orphelin. »

Antoine pris un visage dur et regarda le sol. Son ami continua :

« -En plus tu ne me l'as dit que très récemment. Je sais que ça doit être difficile à raconter et si tu ne veut pas...

-C'était deux ans avant qu'on ne devienne amis. _Le coupa Antoine, toujours fixant le sol._ Ils étaient partis en me laissant seul à la maison. J'avais 9ans. Je pouvais me débrouiller alors ça irait d'après eux. ils n'en avaient que pour un moment. Mais ils ont eu un accident, tout les deux. Et aucun n'a survécu. Lorsque l'orphelinat est venu me chercher, je me suis enfuit. Je n'avais pas envie d'aller là-bas tout comme je ne voulais pas avoir de nouveaux parents.

-Et tu as vécu seul pendant deux ans ? »

Antoine hocha la tête et un silence s'installa. Plus loin, son ami le rompit.

« -On y est. »

Les deux camarades avaient l'habitude d'aller dans un magasin d'armes au centre ville qui proposait à ses clients des essais. Ils y allaient le plus souvent possible et le patron les avaient à la bonne, alors ils en profitaient pour comparer leurs performances au tir. Antoine reprit son flingue préféré et alla directement aux essais de tir. Il laissa Alexandre derrière car il savait que celui-ci prenait toujours son temps pour comparer les armes celles récemment sorties. La salle d'entraînement imitait une petite ville, et les cibles/pancartes n'étaient plus que des vieux cartons criblés de trous. Antoine avait apporté ses cibles personnelles. Il ouvrit son sac et en sortit une pomme. Il la posa sur une fausse table et recula d'assez loin pour se dire qu'il ne l'aurait jamais. Il visa, tira, et la pomme vacilla, un trou en plein milieu. Antoine bondit de joie. Mais alors qu'il s'apprêtait à tirer une seconde fois, il entendit un coup de feu provenant de derrière lui. La pomme tangua, puis tomba à terre, sans aucun autre trou.

« -Raté. _Rit Antoine, sans se retourner_.

-Non. _Répondit l'autre qui se rapprochait_. En plein dans le mille. »

Antoine ramassa la pomme et l'observa. Il y avait le trou qu'il avait fait, mais pas totalement au milieu, et cet autre, fait par un calibre plus grand, en plein dedans. Antoine ragea :

« -Mais c'est pas possible ça ! Comment t'arrives à viser aussi bien ? Tu m'énerves ! »

Alexandre fit le fier. Il enleva la douille vide et la remplaça tout en expliquant les géniales nouvelles opportunités que ce fusil apportait. Enthousiasmé, il ne remarqua pas qu'Antoine ne suivait plus.

« -C'est la Rolls Roys des snipers ! Un MSR ! Calibre de 12.7 mm et portée jusqu'à 6800 m ! C'est une perle rare tu te rends compte ! Le marchand m'a dit qu'il n'était même pas sensé l'avoir : Il est réservé à la marine !

-Fantastique. _Dit Antoine sans grande conviction_. »

Il changea de chargeur et se fit une cible invisible sur un mur plus loin.

À la fin de leur partie, ils comparèrent leurs résultats. C'était encore Alexandre qui avait le meilleur score en visée, mais Antoine était plus rapide. Ils sortirent en riant et allèrent manger en ville. L'après-midi, les garçons se séparèrent en se promettant de remettre ça le lendemain. Antoine décida d'aller à la bibliothèque finir un livre qu'il avait commencé il y a peu. Mais en cours de route, il entendit des cris venant du port. Il se dirigea aussitôt vers l'origine de ceux-ci. Namatski était un petit Royaume, et il ne s'y passait pas grand chose d'intéressant. Des gens venaient en courant du port et en criant _"des pirates des pirates !"._ Une femme la bouscula, en lui hurlant de retourner chez lui. Il ne se retourna pas pour autant.

Il arriva finalement et vu à quai un bateau pour le moins étrange. En tout cas il n'en avait jamais vu avec une proue aussi moche. Trois personnes se distinguaient du groupe qui en était sorti et ne semblaient pas encore l'avoir vu. Celui le plus proche de lui était énorme, vêtu d'une grosse fourrure d'hippopotame (oui oui, c'est bien ça) et portait une cuirasse sur le torse. Ses cheveux étaient violets et il avait une bouche toute en métal. Il riait à tout rompre.

« -AH AH AH ! Oui, on est bien ici. Tant pis pour la chaleur, on n'aura qu'à faire apporter des blocs de glace HA HA !»

Un des deux autres intrus se retourna. Il portait un costume vert et bleu immonde et avait l'air tout à fait placide.

« -Mais votre altesse, vous ne voulez pas retourner à Drum ?

-Voyons Chess ! On est là juste pour se faire des provisions ! Dire qu'ils ont osé exiler leur souverain ! Ces gueux payerons pour ça ! »

Le dernier individu sortit d'une maison et approuva fortement son roi. Il semblait raffoler du style afro car non seulement sa tête, mais aussi ses mains en étaient couverts. Avec ça, il arborait une longue moustache noire. D'après ce qu'il avait entendu, il s'appelait quelque chose comme "Kuromarimo".

Antoine ne savait vraiment pas comment réagir. C'était la première fois qu'il devait faire face à des pirates, et ceux-ci semblaient à la fois dangereux et extrêmement idiots. Coupant court à sa réflexion, un des homme de main du capitaine "ventre sur patte" l'agrippa à l'épaule.

« -Regardez mon roi ! J'ai trouvé un nouvel esclave pour vous !

-Quoi ? Hé ! Lâchez-moi ! »

Mais l'autre lui fit une clé de bras pour ne pas qu'il puisse s'enfuir. Il fut forcé à marcher jusqu'à l'obèse roi puisque ce dernier ne semblait vouloir se déplacer que lorsque Chess et Kuromarimo lui montraient quelque chose.

« -Oh oh ! Mais c'est qu'il est tout jeune en plus ! »

Antoine ne broncha pas et dévisagea l'affreux bonhomme. Il lui semblait l'avoir déjà aperçu quelque part... D'un coup, il comprit. Il l'avait vu dans un des livres de la bibliothèque.

« -HA ! Mais vous êtes Wapol ! Le roi de l'île de Drum !

-Oho ! Tu sais déjà qui je suis ? Quelle star je suis !

-Bien évidement, _souffla placidement Chess_. Qui ne vous connais pas ?

-Et que sais tu d'autre sur moi ? _Continua le roi_.

-Que vous êtes un tyran impitoyable ! _Explosa Antoine_. D'ailleurs, vous n'êtes plus souverain ! Votre peuple vous à banni ! »

Wapol, Chess et Kuromarimo laissèrent échapper une exclamation d'horreur en même temps.

« -Tu n'as pas le droit de parler à un membre de la haute société comme ça ! Fait tes excuses et peut être que son altesse te pardonneras ! _S'énerva le mec à la coupe afro._

-Jamais. _Dit Antoine sans hésiter_.

-Dans ce cas... »

Le roi fit un signe de tête à l'homme qui tenait Antoine, et celui-ci commença à tirer de plus en plus sur son bras. S'il continuait il allait lui casser ! Antoine ferma les yeux et serra les dents. Il ne tiendrait plus longtemps. Il sentait que son bras arrivait déjà à sa limite, il n'attendait plus de miracle.

Mais il vint quand même. Il y eut un coup de feu, et l'homme qui tenait Antoine le lâcha pour saisir sa main ensanglantée. Antoine ne savait pas ce qu'il s'était passé, mais en profita. Il courut jusqu'à une distance respectable tout en frottant son bras endolori. Wapol criait des ordres à droite et à gauche et quelques-uns de ses serviteurs s'élançaient déjà vers le garçon. Antoine prit peur et commença à reculer doucement. C'est alors qu'il se heurta à quelqu'un.

« -Tu pars sans prévenir ton coéquipier maintenant ? _Résonna une voix familière dans son dos_. »

Antoine rit en découvrant son ami qui se tenait juste derrière lui, le sniper de ce matin dans les mains.

« -J'ai pas eu le temps. _Dit-il, alors qu'Alexandre lui donnait son fusil_. Beaucoup de choses de sont bousculées. »

Alexandre sourit en découvrant la masse de petits pirates qui grouillait en face.

« -Cool. Enfin des cibles mouvantes ! »


	7. Danger de mort ! Wapol est impitoyable

**La grande aventure !**

chap. 7 : Danger de mort ! Wapol est impitoyable.

_Camille, Pierre-André et Kemi voguent sous le même pavillon. Mais pour l'instant, c'est Antoine et Alexandre, vivant au Royaume de Namatski, qui nous intéressent._

.

Alexandre tira sur un gars prêt à leur sauter dessus et continua à parler à Antoine, comme si rien ne menaçait leur sécurité.

« -Alors comme ça t'as pas écouté ma mère et t'es venu quand même ?

-Hein ? Je ne vois pas de... AH ! Mais oui ! »

Il ne l'avait pas reconnue sur le coup, mais la femme qui l'avait bousculé et qui lui avait crié de rentrer, c'était la mère d'Alexandre. Il était parti tellement vite qu'il n'aurait même pas reconnu son ami si ce dernier avait été là.

« -Ça te revient ? »

Antoine acquiesça. Alexandre descendit son regard vers le port et s'affola.

« -Bon. C'est pas pour dire mais faudrait peut-être s'activer là. »

En effet, les hommes de main de Wapol étaient de plus en plus nombreux à venir vers eux et les deux amis avaient du mal à les repousser seuls. C'est donc avec joie qu'ils virent arriver le marchand d'arme, accompagné de plusieurs courageux. Il informa les jeunes qu'un messager était en route vers le château du souverain de Namatski pour l'informer de la situation, et pour qu'il leur envoie la garde royale.

Les assaillants se firent plus rares. Même s'ils semblaient pouvoir guérir à l'infini -il devait y avoir une sacrée troupe de médecins dans ce bateau-, certains avaient du être gravement blessés et ne réapparaissaient pas.  
Antoine et Alexandre s'étaient placés tout deux de façon stratégique d'un coté et de l'autre du passage port/village, si bien qu'ils ne rataient personne. Quiconque dépassait un certain périmètre se trouvait dans leur viseur. Wapol avait du se rendre compte que ses hommes ne faisaient pas le poids : même ses meilleurs tireurs avaient été touchés. Il cria donc un ordre et les pirates se replièrent.

L'euphorie gagna le coté vainqueur, pourtant elle ne dura pas : Le souverain obèse avait fait amené un canon. Mais, sous leurs yeux ébahis, le roi ne tira pas avec comme la logique l'attendait, mais n'en fit qu'une bouchée. Antoine avait entendu parler de ça. C'était un fruit du démon. Mais leur utilisation restait encore floue pour lui.

En face, l'ex souverain de Drum et ses deux acolytes complotaient.

« -Votre altesse, vous ne comptez quand même pas utiliser votre botte secrète maintenant ? Et pour si peu en plus ? _Demanda Chess, toujours aussi placidement._

-Je suis entouré d'incapables. CHOMP SLURP. Il faut tout faire sois même ici. MIOM. Et puis il n'y a que la manière forte qui marche ! »

Mâchouilla le roi, en avalant quelques boulets de canon.

« -Oh ouais ! _Chantonna Kuromarimo._ Les grands moyens ! »

Les enfants ne comprenaient pas. Voyant que l'assaut était terminé, ils étaient redescendus au niveau du petit groupe qui les avaient rejoins 5minutes plus tôt, en quête de réponse. Mais personne ne put leur en apporter. Plongés dans leur réflexion, ils n'eurent pas le temps de se mettre à l'abri lorsque Wapol cria :

« -**Baku Baku Shoku ! Bero Cannon** ! »

Sa langue était devenue un canon, et il s'en servit pour tirer avec. Pour être sûr, il tira même plusieurs fois de suite.

Le premier boulet alla s'écraser sur une maison à a peine cinq pas d'Antoine, suivi de près par un deuxième, qui tomba en plein milieu de la rue, séparant les deux enfants. Le désordre avait pris le dessus. Un épais brouillard causé par la poussière soulevée par les explosions empêchait Antoine de voir plus loin que son bras. Il cria le nom de son ami plusieurs fois mais n'entendit rien en retour.

Il avança à tâtons tout en trébuchant sur les débris de maisons qui jonchaient maintenant la rue. Il essaya de cacher son visage du mieux qu'il pouvait des morceaux de briques qui volaient ça et là. Les seules "personnes" qu'il entrapercevait n'étaient en fait que des minces silhouettes qui disparaissaient la seconde d'après. Il se dit qu'il devait partir d'ici. Même si l'on entendait plus de coups de canon, il y avait toujours le risque de se faire prendre dans un effondrement. Alors qu'il espérait que son ami s'en soit sorti, il entendit derrière lui un énorme craquement. Il se retourna, et eu le temps de voir que toute la façade d'une maison était en train de basculer vers lui. Il se protégea du mieux qu'il put avant de se faire recouvrir entièrement par les gravas, puis il tomba dans l'inconscience.

.

Il se réveilla quand il sentit qu'on le dégageait. Il laissa à ses yeux le temps de s'adapter. D'après la luminosité, il ne s'était pas passé trop de temps, peut-être même pas 10 minutes. Il jeta finalement un coup d'oeil à son sauveur. Ce n'était pas quelqu'un qu'il connaissait. Ce dernier, en voyant le garçon essayer de se lever péniblement, appela d'autres inconnus en blanc sur sa droite pour venir l'aider. Antoine avait des difficultés à retrouver ses sens, mais ne tarda pas à sortir de cet état désagréable.

« -Ici ! Il n'a pas l'air trop mal en point ! _Cria l'homme, puis, se tournant vers Antoine :_ Ça va aller ? Comment tu t'appelles ?

-An... »

Il toussa. Sa gorge lui faisait horriblement mal.

« -Antoine.

-Doucement petit ! Les médecins arrivent, ne remue pas.

-Petit ? »

L'homme fit comme s'il n'avait pas entendu. Il voulait éviter au blessé de trop s'énerver. Il demanda aux hommes en blanc de se dépêcher un peu. Antoine se rappela soudain des événements.

« -Hé mais... Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé et qui êtes vous ? »

Soudainement gêné, l'accusé prit son temps pour répondre. Les médecins arrivèrent à ce moment là. Beaucoup moins sympathiques, ils ne parlèrent que pour ordonner à Antoine de ne pas bouger.

« -Je fait parti de l'équipage de Wapol et il est entré dans votre village pendant que vous étiez inconscient. Il nous à demandé de vérifier si il restait des survivants sous les décombres. »

Antoine était atterré. _Des survivants ?_

« -Nombre d'entre vous sont mort je crois. Je suis désolé.

-_MORTS ?_ »

Antoine se releva subitement. Les médecins l'engueulèrent un peu mais se remirent bien vite à s'affairer autour de lui.

« -C'est vous ?

-Non non non _! S'empressa-il de répondre._ Je suis profondément désolé pour l'attaque, mais je ne faisait que suivre les ordres... J'espère que vous serez bien vite remis... »

Antoine ne savait plus comment réagir. Être sous la coupe de quelqu'un comme Wapol devait être affreux. Les hommes en blanc partirent aussi vite qu'ils étaient arrivés.

« -Il a pas grand chose. _Dit l'un d'eux._ Il sera en forme dans une heure ou deux maximum. Maintenant on doit aller s'occuper de l'autre garçon. »

Le sang d'Antoine ne fit qu'un tour.

« -ALEXANDRE ? »

L'homme en blanc se tourna vers lui, impatient de retourner a son travail.

« -Peut être oui. Il a dit quelque chose comme ça.

-Qu'est ce qu'il a ? »

Il agrippa sa blouse. Le médecin fut bien obligé de lui en dire plus.

« -Il s'est reçu beaucoup trop de poussière et de gravier dans les yeux. On ne sais pas encore si on va pouvoir les lui sauver. »

La main d'Antoine glissa lentement le long de la veste sale du médecin. Il en profita pour se dégager et courir vers les autres. Antoine resta cloué sur place. Peu à peu, il fut prit d'une fureur incroyable. Il se releva, ses jambes lui faisaient moins mal qu'il ne l'aurait pensé.

« -Tout ça c'est de votre faute ! C'est vous qui nous avez attaqué !

-Je suis désolé, c'était les ordres. »

Alors qu'il essayait de calmer Antoine, l'homme grimaça et plaqua sa main sur son bras. Antoine vit alors son bandage imprégné de rouge. Sa colère se calma. Eux aussi avaient soufferts de l'attaque. Probablement même plus, car plus d'hommes avaient étés tués de leur coté.

« -Vous avez raison, désolé. Vous n'avez rien à voir avec les décisions de Wapol.

-Ne vous en faites pas pour moi et allons plutôt voir votre ami.

-... Au fait... Comment vous appelez vous ?

-Vince. »

.

Alexandre s'en sortait bien. Il aurait juste besoin de lunettes spéciales, mais les médecins pourraient lui en procurer. Il avait d'ailleurs l'air en pleine forme et rageait de se faire soigner par ses ennemis. Étant sorti d'affaire, Antoine fut chassé par les hommes venus s'occuper des malades. Il alla donc faire un tour. Il fut heureux de voir que le marchand d'armes était encore en vie. À part cela, ils n'avaient pas à se plaindre de trop nombreuses pertes. Il rejoignit donc Vince, et l'aida. Il détestait savoir que Wapol saccageait tout en ville, mais d'un autre coté, la partie était terminée pour eux. Ils n'iraient pas loin blessés et sans munitions ; autant en rester là.

D'ailleurs, en parlant du loup, l'affreux roi était de retour. Il était encadré de Chess et Kuromarimo bien sûr, mais aussi de trois autres hommes à ses ordres qui avaient l'air mal en point et que les médecins se dépêchèrent d'amener à l'espace "_infirmerie_".

« -Bwahaha ! _Lança Wapol_. Les sujets de cet endroit sont pitoyablement faibles ! Aucun n'a résisté à mes puissants coups de canon ! »

Puis se tournant, il aperçut Antoine et Alexandre. Il rit encore plus devant leur mine déconfite, puis les dédaigna au profit de son bateau. Les deux jeunes eurent du mal à contenir leur rage. Le seul argument qui les retenaient de faire une bêtise était le bien du village. Chess s'avança vers eux, se dandinant dans son costume horrible.

« -Venez. Maintenant que les toubibs 20 vous on guéris, vous avez une dette envers nous. Vous devez obéir au souverain Wapol.

-QUOI ? MAIS JE...

-Laisse tomber Alexandre. On le suit. »

Alexandre le fixa sans comprendre. Antoine le tira à l'écart et lui chuchota que pour l'instant ils n'avaient pas le choix, et qu'ils devaient attendre le bon moment pour filer. Ils suivirent le clown jusqu'à la colline surplombant leur village. Vince et un autre homme les encadrait. Wapol s'était installé là. Il avait fait amené un énorme fauteuil et se vautrait dedans en admirant le village partiellement détruit.

« -Bon. Vous êtes prêts à vous assujettir à votre nouveau roi adoré ? Allez-y, j'attends vos louanges me suppliant de ne pas vous tuer ! »

Il y eu un blanc.

« -Mais que se passe il ? Personne ne les a prévenus que je les prenait en otage ? »

Les deux amis en furent choqués. Antoine regarda Vince anxieusement. Ce dernier haussa les épaules à la façon "_je n'étais pas au courant_".

« -Hé, le gamin. _Grogna Wapol à Antoine_. T'étais plus bavard avant le combat. Pourquoi tu dis plus rien ? »

Il y eu encore un silence. Le roi commença à en avoir marre et appuya sa tête sur sa main en attendant que quelqu'un d'autre prenne la parole. Antoine et Alexandre ne disaient rien mais n'en pensaient pas moins. Ils espéraient juste que la garde royale arrive et remette le roi prétentieux à sa place. Vince s'approcha de son souverain.

« -Roi Wapol, ne voudriez vous pas laisser ces enfants partir ? Après tout, ils sont encore jeunes et ils ne vous seront pas d'une grande utilité en tant qu'esclaves.

-Quoi ? _Beugla Wapol, en le regardant à peine_. Mais il rêve celui là. Je devrais le faire tuer tiens... »

Alexandre se renfrogna à coté de son ami. Quelque chose le dérangeait. Vince, de son coté, ne se démoralisa pas. Il connaissait le penchant excessif de son souverain mais devait faire ce qu'il pouvait pour les enfants.

« -Mais enfin... Ils sont trop faibles pour vous servir à quoi que ce soit sur le bateau, et je doute de leur allégeance à vous. »

Wapol se leva brusquement.

« -Assez ! Je ne t'ai rien demandé ! Tu n'as pas à avoir d'opinion sur quoi que ce soit ! Tu n'es rien d'autre qu'un pitoyable petit sujet qui ose donner des ordres à son roi. Chess, Kuro, montrez lui sa place. Et amenez les deux otages au cachot du bateau, je n'ai pas envie de discuter avec des muets. »

Puis, se tournant vers Vince.

« -Je me demande pourquoi je n'ai pas fait ça plus tôt. J'avais déjà des doutes sur ta loyauté. »

Alors que Kuromarimo et l'autre homme se dirigeaient vers les deux enfants, Chess resta en face de Vince et sortit son arbalète. Antoine capta : Il allait le tuer. Il devait faire quelque chose même si cela les mettait en danger. Alexandre fut plus rapide que lui et bondit sur Chess pour faire dévier la trajectoire de sa flèche. Il hurla au roi :

« -Comment osez-vous maltraiter vos sujets de la sorte ?!

-... Pardon ? »

L'assaut fulgurant d'Alexandre fut arrêté par la coupe afro, qui réussit à lui attraper le bras.

« -Vous ne pouvez pas les brimer ! Ils ont le droit de s'exprimer !

-Mais qu'est ce que tu racontes ? _Demanda Kuromarimo qui le retenait._ Vous aussi vous avez un roi non ? En quoi il peut être meilleur que son altesse Wapol ?

-Notre roi est bon avec son peuple. Votre roi n'en est pas un. Ce n'est qu'un pirate. »

Wapol eut une seconde de réflexion. Il ne pouvait pas croire que quelqu'un, _qu'un gamin_, venait de le rabaisser au rang de pirate. Quand il arriva à cette conclusion il bouillit de rage. Il chargea Chess de tuer les deux traitres sur le champ. Antoine se libéra aussitôt. Il agrippa l'épée de l'homme qui le tenait et fonça sur Wapol. Son élan fut stoppé net lorsqu'il arriva à hauteur de sa cible. Il regarda pourquoi, et vit que le roi tenait le bout de la lame entre ses dents. Le souverain mordit férocement dedans et mangea le lame toute entière.

« -C'est la rébellion à ce que je vois_, dit il après avoir fini_, tout le monde est contre moi. Mais si c'est comme ça d'accord, tu seras le premier à mourir. »

Sans lui donner le temps de réagir, il immobilisa Antoine et approcha son bras droit de son cou. Antoine sentit quelque chose de froid sur sa gorge et vit que le bras du méchant roi était devenu une sorte d'énorme épée. Il s'adressa à Alexandre.

« -Tu as vu ? Je ne suis pas si méchant. Je lui laisse le choix. »

Il se tourna vers Antoine et pointa son bras épée sur lui.

« -Alors, tu veux mourir rapidement ? »

Il le souleva de terre en lui saisissant le tee-shirt et le déplaça au-dessus du vide, la ou la falaise se terminait en cailloux pointus.

« -Ou lentement ? AH AH AH ! »

Mais, coupant court à la joie du roi, un des médecins arriva du port en courant vers eux. Il les informa affolé qu'une armée arrivait. La garde royale ! Elle était finalement ici ! Wapol lui cria de se replier au bateau, qu'ils les rejoindraient. Il regarda Antoine puis remis son bras droit dans son état normal. Lentement, il rapprocha le garçon de la terre ferme. Antoine pouvait presque sentir le sol sous ses pieds. Il avait peut-être une chance de s'en tirer après tout. Mais le souverain prit une expression de profond ennui, avant de lui chuchoter :

« -J'en ai assez de toi. »

Antoine sentit que le roi le ramenait au-dessus du précipice et d'un coup, il le lâcha.

Il tombait. Antoine tombait.

Tout ce qu'il vu avant d'atterrir dans l'eau glacée parsemée de cailloux fut Alexandre, retenu par Kuromarimo, qui criait quelque chose du haut de la falaise, faisant tout ce qu'il pouvait pour se dégager.

Il eu peur pour son atterrissage. La douleur de tout à l'heure ne s'était pas estompée. Il ferma les yeux et attendit.

.

_Quelques jours après, sur une île déserte loin de Namatski_.

Il était vivant. Il n'en revenait toujours pas. Malgré tout ce qu'il s'était passé, il s'en était sortit.

Après sa chute, il avait dérivé un peu, et s'était réveillé en pleine mer, sur le dos d'un bonze-dauphin. Le courageux animal l'avait en fait porté depuis tout ce temps, et l'avait emmené sur cette ile déserte, ou il pensait sûrement qu'il serait heureux. Les bonze-dauphin étaient des animaux gentils et intelligents qui pouvaient déceler chez l'homme une quelconque trace de souffrance. Celui-la avait emmené Antoine loin de son île, et déposé là.

C'était une île très petite, mais il y avait sûrement assez de nourriture pour le temps qu'il y passerais, c'est à dire le temps qu'il se construise un bateau. Il ne comptait pas rester.

Malheureusement pour lui, il n'avait pas prévu qu'il y resterait longtemps. En effet, la première fois qu'il essaya de partir avec son radeau de fortune, celui-ci fut très rapidement rongé par le sel et tomba en ruine a 10 mètres à peine. Après d'autres tentatives du même genre, il se rendit compte que quelque chose n'allait pas et décida de faire son enquête. Il se rendit vite compte que l'île était encerclée par une très grande quantité de pierres salières, qui formaient une sorte de ceinture de sel, qu'il appela la "Rust Belt". Sa seule chance était donc d'attendre qu'un bateau passe à proximité, sans pour autant qu'il ne débarque.

Alors il attendit...

.

_Un an plus tard..._

« -J'ai trouvé ! Le Dragon Khan ! »

Kemi et Pierre-André regardèrent leur capitaine un peu surpris.

« -Oui... _Approuva Kemi, après réflexion_. Ça pourrait être bien.

-Je sais pas, je trouve que ça fait un peu nom de manège. Personne ne va nous prendre au sérieux. _Grogna Pierre-André_. »

Camille fit un grand sourire et continua :

« -Allez, moi je vote pour ! Qui est avec moi ? »

Kemi leva la main à la suite de son amie. Voyant qu'il était à deux contre un, Pierre-André haussa les épaules et retourna à son travail. Kemi le rejoignit sitôt après que Camille fut partie à la barre. Elle sortit un papier de sa poche et le lui montra.

« -Regarde. J'ai vu ça dans le journal de ce matin. »

Pierre-André le lu et grimaça.

« -Mince. On fait quoi ?

-J'espérait justement que tu me le dise.

-Vaut mieux pas qu'on lui en parle si tu veux mon avis. »

Kemi hocha la tête et rangea son morceau de journal. À ce moment là, l'intéressée les appela et pointa du doigt une île en face :

« -Hé ! Kemi ! T'avais raison regarde ! On est arrivé à Nahaki !

-D'abord c'est NaMATSki et ensuite je ne pense pas que ce soit vraiment ici.

-C'est vrai_, appuya Pierre-André_. C'est trop petit. Et il n'y a même pas de ville.

-Mais si ! _Dit Camille_. Regardez, il y a quelqu'un qui est venu nous accueillir ! »

.

_Au même moment._

Antoine revenait d'une nouvelle quête infructueuse à la recherche de nourriture. Voila maintenant une semaine qu'il n'avait pas mangé correctement ; heureusement que l'île disposait d'une source d'eau non salée. Fatigué, il s'allongea à l'ombre d'un grand arbre. Quand soudain, entre les branches, il aperçut un fruit étrange, qu'il n'avait pas encore remarqué avant. Il le décrocha. Le fruit avait une forme normale, mais un aspect différent, avec des sortes de spirales gravées dessus. Antoine n'y fit pas plus attention et croqua dedans. C'était plutôt bon.

Il regarda au large. Comment ça c'était passé pour Alexandre ? Il se posait constamment la question et maudissait Wapol pour chaque jour de plus à attendre.

Tout à coup, il remarqua un point qui bougeait à l'horizon. Il faillit avaler de travers. Un bateau ! Il jeta le reste du fruit et bondit vers la plage. Ils devaient le voir.

Le navire approcha, quand Antoine se rappela d'un détail important : la Rust Belt ! Ils ne devaient pas venir plus près. Il se mit à faire des grands gestes mais l'embarcation fonçait vers lui, et vint finalement s'écraser sur le sable à 2 mètres de lui. Il vit en descendre un jeune homme blond, sans doute du même âge que lui, suivit par 2 filles toutes excitées.

« -Ah mais regardez moi ça ! Qu'est ce qui est arrivé au bateau ? _S'écria il en voyant les dégâts déjà importants faits par le sel_.

-Hé, mais il y a rien ici ! _Dit déçue la fille au chapeau_.

-Je t'avais dit que c'était pas Namatski... _Lui répondit l'autre_.

-Namatski ? _Chuchota Antoine_. »

Il s'avança vers elles et leur demanda si elles connaissaient cette île.

« -Oui, c'est notre prochaine escale. Enfin, je crois que je nous ai un peu perdu en route...

-Vous ne voudriez pas m'y emmener par hasard ? _Demanda Antoine_.

-On ne va pas te laisser sur cette île déserte quand même ! Au fait, tu t'appelles comment ?

-Antoine.

-Enchantée. Moi c'est Camille, je suis capitaine, et voila Kemi. Elle est notre cartographe. »

Kemi fit un mouvement de bras. Camille montra alors Pierre-André et le présenta aussi.

« -Bien. _Conclut Antoine, mémorisant les prénoms_. Mais... Il y a sûrement d'autres membres d'équipage ?

-Non, on n'est que trois. »

TROIS ? Ils voguaient sur les mers affichant le drapeau noir à TROIS ?!

« -Mais vous êtes inconscients ? Et si la marine vous...

-Si la marine nous cherche des noises je leur arrange le portrait ! _Maugréa Camille sans une once de joie_. »

Antoine regarda Kemi qui secoua la tête.

« -Fait pas attention. Elle est juste un peu titilleuse à ce sujet. »

Camille se retourna brusquement marcha vers Pierre-André, changeant de conversation.

« -Bon. Et sinon, on est prêt à repartir ?

-Pas du tout. Le sel à rongé la coque. On peut encore voguer mais repasser par là-bas ce serait dangereux. »

Antoine et Kemi revinrent eux aussi vers le navire.

« -C'est à cause de la Rust Belt. _Informa Antoine_. Il y a un taux incroyable de sel dans cette zone.

-Mais... Qui c'est ?

-Antoine. J'ai échoué sur cette île il y a un moment et votre capitaine à accepté de me raccompagner à Namatski.

-Hé hé, _rit Kemi_, tu peux nous appeler par nos prénoms tu sais ?

-Je peux ?

- On est amis. _Continua elle_. Non ? »

Un groupe d'amis ? Ça, ça lui plaisait bien.


	8. Vole Dragon Khan, Vole !

**La grande aventure !**

chap. 8 : Vole Dragon Khan, Vole !

_Info : Camille et Pierre-André ont quitté Shell Town et débuté leurs aventures en tant que pirates. Ils ont rencontrés Kemi, qui est devenue leur navigatrice. Sur une île déserte alors qu'ils étaient en route vers Namatski, ils rencontrent Antoine et décident de le raccompagner chez lui._

.

Pierre-André essuya ses mains et tacha un peu plus son haut. Il cherchait un moyen de quitter l'ile tout en réparant le bateau, dont la coque avait été partiellement rongée par le sel. Rajouter des planches de protection sur les cotés ? _Ça le ferait couler_. Réparer tout en naviguant ? _Mmm... 50% de chances que ça fonctionne_. Construire un bateau pour mettre le Dragon Khan dedans ? _Non faut pas pousser non plus_. Désespéré, il grimpa à bord pour aller se chercher à boire. Les filles ne l'aidaient pas du tout. Depuis qu'ils avaient accosté elles n'arrêtaient pas de parler avec Antoine. Elles lui avait donné des vêtements neufs. Il portait maintenant un tee-shirt bleu foncé avec écrit "_Pirate_" et un pantalon bleu clair. Assis en rond -ou plutôt en triangle-, ils papotaient et Antoine racontait les derniers événements qu'il avait vécu à Namatski. Pierre-André arriva par derrière et attendit le bon moment pour leur demander s'ils avaient une idée de la manière qu'ils pourraient repartir.

« -Il faudrait construire un radeau et l'amener sur le bateau. Comme ça on pourra traverser la barrière de sel. _Conseilla Kemi_.

-Et on perdrait le Dragon Khan ? Jamais de la vie !

-Ou alors on pourrait le retaper pour qu'il soit comme neuf ! _Dit Camille_.

-On n'a pas assez de planches. _Soupira Pierre-André_. Et puis le bois d'ici n'a pas l'air solide.

-C'est impossible. _Déprima Antoine_. J'aurais du vous prévenir plus tôt, désolé ! Maintenant la seule façon de s'en aller ce serait en volant...

-En volant ? »

Pierre-André réfléchit. Le Dragon Khan était censé être un dragon justement non ? Et il était possible d'installer un système sur les cotés qui les feraient planer. Après pour l'élan... Il devait creuser cette possibilité. Pendant le reste de l'après-midi, il travailla dessus, demandant des coups de main de temps en temps. Personne n'osait lui demander ce qu'il faisait exactement, jusqu'au soir, ou il vint les trouver, annonçant d'une voix triomphale :

« -Mes amis, j'ai la solution à nos problèmes ! Admirez le Dragon Khan et sa nouvelle option "_Dragon airline_" ! »

Il retira magistralement les bâches qui cachaient les deux cotés du bateau, découvrant son travail. Il avait prit du bois de l'île et l'avait scié, découpé, cloué, et même peint en blanc. Les grandes planches ainsi assemblées ressemblaient à des ailes.

« -Et j'ai prit le bois de cette île qui est certes moins robuste, mais aussi plus léger, et qui va nous permettre de voler ! »

L'équipage hésitait entre le prendre pour un génie ou pour un idiot. Seule Camille était stupéfaite et était allée voir de plus près son travail.

« -C'est bien d'avoir fait ça, _dit Antoine sans trop montrer d'émotion_. Mais comment tu comptes faire pour la poussée initiale ? Parce que sans ça, on ne volera pas plus avec que sans ces ailes.

-L'élan ? Pas de problème ! J'ai chipé un canon à la marine de notre île il y a longtemps. Si on tire sur le sable je pense que ça suffira comme propulsion.

-Mais tu veut vraiment nous faire voler alors _? S'étonna Kemi_. Tu es fou ! Je monte plus avec vous moi ! »

Antoine et Pierre-André rirent ensemble. Kemi alla rejoindre Camille, vexée, tout en marmonnant qu'en plus le nom était ridicule. Elles se concertèrent un peu puis grimpèrent sur le bateau et coururent vers la cuisine.

« -Elles ont l'air dynamiques. _Remarqua Antoine_. Ça doit être génial de naviguer dans cette ambiance.

-Je te le fait pas dire. _Rit Pierre-André_. C'est tellement mieux ici que chez moi. Mes parent n'étaient pas vraiment sympas. Comment étaient les tiens ?

-Je ne sait plus. _Mentit Antoine_.

-Mince, désolé. »

Voyant que le regard d'Antoine était un peu dans le vide, le mécano finit par dire quelque chose, dans l'espoir de dégeler l'ambiance.

« -Tu sais, je me sens bien dans cet équipage. C'est un peu ma "_nouvelle famille_". Je parie que tu vas oublier tout tes problèmes en voyageant avec nous. »

Il était vrai qu'il avait pu sentir une amitié dans le groupe plus forte qu'il n'avait vu ailleurs. À ce moment, Camille et Kemi se ruèrent hors de la cuisine et crièrent en chœur par dessus la rambarde.

« -VENEZ ! LE REPAS EST PRÊT ! »

Les deux garçons se dépêchèrent d'aller vers le navire et d'y monter. La soirée passa, et le matin arriva.

.

_Le lendemain matin._

Rassemblés autour du fameux canon, l'équipe s'apprêtait à décoller. Certains se voyaient déjà dans le ciel, d'autres trouillaient, d'autres encore ne comprenait pas d'où sortait ce canon car personne ne leur avait expliqué. Les "_ailes_" étaient déployées sur les cotés et s'apprêtaient à supporter le poids du bateau. Il alla placer le canon à la poupe du bateau -la proue de celui-ci tourné vers la mer-, le pencha et tira. Ils furent propulsés bien haut. Mais la gravité commençait déjà a reprendre son rôle. Alors qu'il tombaient en chute libre, les ailes s'ouvrirent brusquement et dévoilèrent un tissus qui fit effet parachute.

« -Hé ! _Lança Camille_. Qu'est ce que c'est que ça ?

-J'allais pas tout vous montrer pendant la présentation non ? _Répondit Pierre-André_. C'est grâce à ça qu'on va pouvoir planer ! Le bois n'aurait pas suffit à nous supporter. »

Le bateau se stabilisa, puis continua sa route en l'air, redescendant tout doucement vers la surface de l'océan.

« -Voila. On devrait retomber dans pas longtemps. _Continua-il_. Mais assez loin de la Rust Belt.

-Mais Pierre-André, c'est quoi ce canon qui nous fait voler super haut ? _Demanda Camille_. Et d'où il sort en plus ?

-En fait, il avait été construit pour une mission spéciale qui demandait un tir très puissant. La marine l'a ensuite acheminé à Shell ou il était censé rester jusqu'à ce qu'ils en ai besoin de nouveau. Mais j'ai réussi à l'intercepter avant qu'ils ne le mettent en réserve dans une salle poussiéreuse. C'aurait été dommage, un bijou pareil...

-Alors... Tu l'as volé à la marine ? _Murmura Camille dans un souffle_.

-Hummmm oui ? »

Sans plus en savoir, elle sauta au cou de son ami, lui criant qu'elle était très fière de lui. Pierre-André s'en détacha difficilement et annonça qu'il allait aller se reposer. Ils laissèrent s'échapper le mécanicien, car il avait beaucoup travaillé ces derniers temps. Kemi s'approcha du rebord du navire et interpella ses amis :

« -Vous avez vu ? C'est joli d'ici. »

L'île avait déjà rapetissé de moitié. La trace du tir du canon était bien visible et le sable volait encore dans les alentours. Quand ils penchèrent leurs têtes vers l'eau, ils virent qu'un énorme requin de la taille du navire nageait juste en dessous d'eux. L'eau était claire et transparente. À l'horizon, les couleurs de l'aube disparaissaient à peine.

« -Antoine, _demanda Kemi_, pourquoi tu veut retourner à Namatski ? Tu nous as dit que c'était de là où tu venais mais si tu tenais tant à cette ville, pourquoi tu ne l'a pas plus défendue ?

-C'est à dire que... _Tenta de rétorquer Antoine_.

-Moi aussi j'ai failli abandonner. Sauf que je me suis battue, et crois moi je n'aurais jamais pensé que j'y serais arrivé avant.

-Ouais. J'ai eu peur qu'elle ne vienne pas avec nous.

-Tu dormais. _Souligna Kemi_. »

Antoine se mit à rire sans pouvoir s'arrêter. Les filles s'échangèrent un regard avant de se mettre à rire elles aussi.

Lentement, le bateau redescendit vers l'eau et se posa. La secousse les affecta à peine. Camille se remit à la barre, et Kemi proposa à Antoine de lui faire visiter le vaisseau, mais il déclina gentiment. Elle retourna donc à ses occupations. Il décida de faire la visite seul. De cette manière, il pourrait réfléchir à ce qu'il ferait après être rentré à Namatski.

Le Dragon Khan était vraiment grand. Au premier, il y avait la salle de travail de Kemi, ou elle étudiait ses cartes, et une grande salle d'entraînement pouvant servir pour toute sorte de combat. Au rez-de-chaussée, il y avait la cuisine et la réserve. Pour les repas, ils sortaient la table et mangeaient dehors. Si il faisait vraiment mauvais, il y avait une pièce pouvant faire office de salle à manger, mais pour l'instant occupée par des affaires de bricolage. Il y avait aussi une salle de bain, une pièce remplie exclusivement de bazar et un passage vers la cale. Dans la cale, il y avait le dortoir et plusieurs autres salles sans thème précis. Il trouva Pierre-André réveillé et lui dit qu'il n'y avait pas de problème en haut, qu'il faisait simplement une petite visite.

Il remonta et sortit à l'air libre. Il voulut aller s'appuyer à la rambarde et regarder le paysage, mais Camille l'interpella. Il se déplaça jusqu'à coté d'elle et elle lui demanda calmement :

« -Dit Antoine, je ne veut pas paraître trop curieuse mais tu n'as plus de famille non ? Donc qu'est ce que tu feras quand tu retournera chez toi ?

-Je vais d'abord essayer de retrouver un ami, puis je verrais après.

-Sinon, tu voudrais rejoindre notre équipage ? »

Il ne s'était pas attendu à cette proposition.

« -Je ne sais pas... Il faudrait que j'y pense.

-Très bien ! _S'écria Camille_. Alors je te laisse réfléchir le temps qu'on te ramène.

-Camille. On n'embête pas les invités. »

Kemi avait surgit derrière eux, tenant une carte dans ses mains.

« -Tu me le dit si elle t'ennuie hein ?

-Hé ! _Grogna la concernée_. »

Kemi ne prêta pas garde à ses protestations et se concentra sur sa carte. Elle la tourna un peu à gauche, un peu à droite, et pointa finalement une direction :

« -Changement de cap ! Namatski c'est par là ! »

Antoine rit doucement, puis retourna la carte que Kemi avait dans les mains.

« -Pardon, se rattrapa elle en montrant une autre direction, c'est par là. »

Camille fit virevolter la barre et le Dragon Khan décrivit un grand arc de cercle. Ça y est, ils avaient officiellement quitté l'île et se dirigeaient droit vers Namatski. Qui sait ce qui les attendait là-bas ?


	9. Retour à la Namatski Mais que s'est il

**La grande aventure !**

chap. 9 : Retour à la Namatski. Mais que s'est il passé ici ?

_Info : Camille et Pierre-André ont quitté Shell Town et débuté leurs aventures en tant que pirates. Ils ont rencontrés Kemi, qui est devenue leur navigatrice. Sur une île déserte alors qu'ils étaient en route vers Namatski, ils rencontrent Antoine et décident de le raccompagner chez lui, à Namatski. Là-bas, c'est la guerre._

.

Dites donc, c'est que ça gueule beaucoup dans ce chapitre...

Et Alexandre qui tire avant de parler...

.

Kemi se laissa glisser sur la voile pour redescendre plus rapidement.

« -Je l'ai vue ! _Hurla elle_. Elle est droit devant ! »

Les trois autres passagers crièrent de joie.

« -On y est presque ! Et on ne s'est même pas perdu en route ! _Chantonna Camille_.

-Par contre il y a quelque chose d'étrange, s'inquiéta la cartographe. Comment dire... Je pense que tu devrais venir voir Antoine. »

Il se dévoua, et monta au poste d'observation à la suite de Kemi. Il prit la longue-vue et visa l'ile.  
Elle paraissait inchangée, avec son relief bien reconnaissable. Mais du village principal montait une grande colonne de fumée. Il retourna sur le pont en hâte et demanda à Pierre-André s'il y avait moyen d'accélérer la vitesse du bateau. Le mécano hocha la tête négativement. Il n'avait pas encore installé de moteur. Il se rapprocha de la rambarde, et tapa du doigt sur cette dernière. Si seulement il y avait plus de vent ils iraient plus vite ! Pour l'instant ils devaient attendre. Timidement, puis de plus en plus fort, un vent venu de derrière eux se mit à pousser le bateau.

« -Oh _! S'exclama Camille en retenant son chapeau_. C'est que ça commence à souffler !

-On arrivera plus tôt que prévu finalement. _Acheva Kemi_. C'est super ! »

.

_Plus loin, à Namatski. _

Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il observait les allées et venues des bateaux, espérant que l'un d'eux lui apporte une bonne nouvelle, que lorsqu'il vit celui-ci, il pensa que c'en était un comme les autres. Des navires marchands, un bateau-restaurant qui venait refaire des provisions, il en avait vu défiler des tonnes. Alors il ne se douta pas d'une petite embarcation manœuvrée par trois fois personne. Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle s'amarra à quai qu'il réagit : Il avait cru reconnaître quelqu'un. Le grand brun se releva. Ses lunettes noires reflétèrent l'éclat du soleil. Il devait vérifier ça.

.

_Du coté du Dragon Khan. _

À l'arrivée au port, les garçons relevèrent la voile, ce qui eu pour effet de ralentir le bateau. Le vent tomba, et le navire dériva tout doucement jusqu'aux quais. Lorsqu'il fut assez près du bord, Antoine descendit en vitesse, contemplant la triste scène devant lui. Le village était détruit. Les maisons tenaient debout, mais la moins touchée avait quand même tout un pan d'effondré. Il grimaça. Il n'y avait personne en vue, et sûrement personne dans le village non plus. À quoi cela avait il servi qu'il revienne ?

Les filles l'appelèrent. Lentement, il détacha son regard des maisons détruites et se tourna vers elles.

« -Et donc... Tu vas rester là ? _Demanda Kemi_.

-Tu peux toujours venir avec nous. _S'enthousiasma Camille_. Sauf s'il y a encore quelque chose qui te retient ici.

-Vient, _gémit Pierre-André_, ou on va se perdre avant d'arriver à l'île suivante !

-Vous êtes très sympas, mais je ne peut pas. Je devrais rester ici et... »

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'un coup de feu résonna dans le port.

« -BOUGEZ PAS ! _Hurla une voix au loin._ VOUS ÊTES QUI ? »

L'équipage resta silencieux en essayant de trouver le tireur embusqué. Mais ce dernier se montra impatient. Il tira une nouvelle fois juste aux pieds de Pierre-André, qui eut une trouille bleue.

« -VOUS ÊTES QUI ? _Répéta il en séparant bien les mots_.

-ON EST JUSTE DE PASSAGE ! _Répondit Kemi_. ON NE FERA DE MAL À PERSONNE ICI !

-MENTEURS ! _Vociféra l'autre._ VOUS ÊTES DES PIRATES ! »

Ils attendirent une autre déclaration, mais rien. Peut-être était il parti ? Dans le doute, ils se remirent à bouger. Ils descendirent tous du bateau, mais alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à rejoindre Antoine, une silhouette se dessina à l'entrée du port.

« -Libérez votre otage ! »

Ils eurent du mal à comprendre : Ils n'avaient pas d'otage.

« -Viens. _Repris il, à l'attention d'Antoine_. Je les tiens à distance.

-Attends, _souffla le concerné_. Mais je connais cette voix... »

Il se rapprocha et peu à peu, l'autre devint visible. Une chemise grise sans manches, un pantalon de la même couleur, chaussures noires et lunettes de soleil opaques. Antoine le reconnu de suite :

« -Alexandre ! »

Alexandre sourit, mais reprit bien vite son sniper en main et visa les trois pirates.

« -Non tu te trompes ! _Lui dit Antoine_. Je ne suis pas leur prisonnier !

-Alors pourquoi tu étais sur leur bateau ?

-Ils m'ont juste ramené ici.

-Eux ?! _S'exclama son ami_. Je veux dire... Des pirates t'on remmené ici ? »

Antoine hocha la tête. D'un coup, Pierre-André surgit devant eux. Il était arrivé pendant qu'ils blablataient, et secouait maintenant énergiquement le sniper.

« -NON MAIS ÇA VA PAS ?! _Vociféra il._ DE FAIRE DES TROUS DANS MON BATEAU COMME ÇA ?!

-... J'ai pas... Fait de trous ?! »

Il le lâcha et croisa les bras, puis repris plus calmement :

« -Ah ouais ? T'en as fait un quand tu m'as tiré dessus. En plus tu m'as raté.

-Heu... Non en fait c'était un tir de sommation_. Informa Alexandre, reprenant ses esprits._ Le but n'était pas de vous toucher. »

À peine remis de ses émotions, il fut sauvagement attaqué par deux diablesses. Il tomba à la renverse et les filles en profitèrent pour lui sauter dessus et le couvrir de câlins.

« -AAAAH ! _Cria il en essayant de se dégager_. Une attaque en traître !

-Il est fait pour les câlins ! _Minauda Kemi, accrochée à son bras_.

-Et il est graaaaand. _En bava Camille_. Au moins 1m80 !

-1m84... _Corrigea Alexandre_.

-SUGEI ! _S'extasia la capitaine_. »

Antoine tira Alexandre pour le relever et réussit à tenir les filles à l'écart.  
« -Maintenant, _clarifia il_, explique moi ce qu'il s'est passé ici. »  
Il hésita quand les trois pirates insistèrent pour écouter, mais finit par tout raconter.

Il leur dit que juste après que Wapol ait pensé avoir tué Antoine, la garde était arrivée. Wapol avait rapidement pris l'avantage et, au fil des jours, avait fini par éradiquer toute l'armée du roi. Actuellement, il occupait la place du roi dans son palais. Il retenait là-bas les villageois captif. Seul lui et cinq autres personnes avaient réussit à s'évader. Mais ils gardaient espoir que Wapol serait dégagé un jour et faisaient occasionnellement des attentats dans cette optique. Malheureusement, Wapol était trop fort pour eux.  
Antoine était dépité. Il était finalement retourné chez lui après un an d'absence, mais Wapol était encore là. Et en plus, il avait chamboulé tout l'ordre de l'île.

« -Je suis désolé, mais je ne peut pas venir avec vous. _Annonça il_. Je dois aider mon village à démêler ce problème ! Je suivrais vos aventures dans les journaux.

-Mais enfin, ne parle pas comme si on s'en allait ! _Clama Camille_.

-Pardon ? _Fit Antoine_.

-Mais oui ! _Jappa elle_. On va vous aider a vous battre contre Wapol !

-Quoi ? _Dit lourdement Alexandre_. M'enfin pourquoi des pirates nous aideraient ?

-C'est parce qu'Antoine est notre ami. _Souffla Kemi_.

-Clair. _Repris Pierre-André._ On laisse pas un ami dans les ennuis. »

Alexandre était un peu perdu, mais apparemment, il ne se débarrasserait pas d'eux avant un moment. Il les emmena donc au camp qu'ils occupaient pas loin de la ville et décidèrent de lancer l'attaque décisive contre Wapol le lendemain. Les réfugiés se mirent à tout préparer. Il y eut un grand remue-ménage dans le camp. Camille et Kemi essayèrent vainement d'attraper Alexandre mais celui-ci leur tira la langue et disparut. Le groupe se dispersa alors en ayant prévu un point de rendez-vous ou ils se retrouveraient pour passer la nuit, car il faisait déjà sombre. Kemi et Pierre-André retournèrent au bateau, Camille se mit à discuter avec une personne assise dans un coin, et Antoine alla directement en ville. Il devait se rendre compte lui-même de la situation.

Le village était vraiment en mauvais état. Aucun bâtiment ne tenait debout. Il passa devant l'ancienne maison d'Alexandre, en ruine comme toutes les autres. Il continua son trajet jusqu'à s'arrêter inconsciemment devant une bâtisse. Il avait marché jusqu'au magasin d'armes. Les vielles habitudes ont la vie dure ; il avait tellement fait ce chemin qu'il était venu de lui-même. Il entra, directement jusqu'à la salle d'essai. Elle n'avait pas subie trop de dégâts. Soudain, il aperçut quelque chose posé loin sur une table. Il se rapprocha.

C'était une pomme.

Un coup de feu retentit dans la salle sombre et Alexandre se mit à l'engueuler :

« -Mais ça va pas ? Reste pas dans la zone de tir voyons !

-A quoi tu joues ?

-J'explose mon record. »

Alexandre prit la pomme et la lui montra. Elle avait reçu un choc tellement précis, que lorsqu'Antoine la prit, elle se coupa en quarts.

« -MAIS ? QUE ? COMMENT ?

-AH AH AH ! _Rit Alexandre_. Secret professionnel ! »

Ils rirent un bon coup puis se calmèrent. Alexandre fouilla dans sa poche et en sortit un fusil, qui avait apparemment subit les ravages du temps, mais qui semblait pouvoir fonctionner si on s'occupait un peu de lui.

« -Je l'ai trouvé sur la plage deux jours après que Wapol t'ai jeté.

-Et tu l'as gardé ? Classieux ! »

Antoine voulut enlever le chargeur, mais le pistolet fit un drôle de bruit et il y renonça. Il s'intéressa au fusil que portait son ami dans les mains. Étonné, il vit que c'était le même qu'il y a un an.

« -Tu n'en as pas changé ? _Demanda il_. Je croyais que tu aimais la nouveauté.

-Pas utile. _Mentit Alexandre_. »

Comment dire qu'il n'avait pas voulu s'en séparer ? Il décida de changer de conversation. Ils entreprirent de rentrer au camp aider à tout préparer.

« -Tu n'as pas l'air de beaucoup apprécier les gens qui m'ont ramenés. _Remarqua Antoine_. Tu devrais passer un peu de temps avec eux. Tu verras, ils sont super sympas !

-Non. Ce sont des pirates. Les pirates ne sont pas "_sympas_". _Affirma Alexandre_. Ils ont toujours une idée derrière la tête.

-Heu... Je ne crois pas que ceux-la soient très dangereux. »

Mais Alexandre lui confirma sa pensée et appuya sur le fait que les pirates n'étaient pas dignes de confiance.  
Arrivés au point de rendez vous, ils virent que les trois autres étaient déjà couchés. Fatigués eux aussi, ils firent de même.


	10. L'affrontement est imminent et le résult

**La grande aventure !**

chap. 10 : L'affrontement est imminent et le résultat sera décisif !

_Info : Camille et Pierre-André ont quitté Shell Town et débuté leurs aventures en tant que pirates. Ils ont rencontrés Kemi, qui est devenue leur navigatrice. Sur une île déserte alors qu'ils étaient en route vers Namatski, ils rencontrent Antoine et décident de le raccompagner chez lui, à Namatski. Là-bas, ils vainquent Wapol, qui avait prit possession de l'île._

.

Alors en info, Alexandre utilise des noms de balles pour ses noms d'attaques. Kemi, un vocabulaire astronomique et Antoine des noms de vent.

.

Pierre-André se leva quand il sentit le doux fumet provenant des cuisines. Il se dirigea vers l'origine de l'odeur et vit que tout le monde était déjà là. Enfin, pas tout le monde. Il se dévoua malgré la faim qui lui tenaillait le ventre et alla réveiller son incompétente de capitaine. Alexandre, lui, était resté loin du groupe. Il n'aimait pas trop avoir à faire confiance à des pilleurs de trésor. Même si pour l'instant il n'avait rien à perdre.  
Antoine remit en état de marche son pistolet. Camille, elle, découvrit que son bâton avait été amélioré et alla demander au mécano pourquoi il y avait une plaque de fer clouée dessus. Il lui expliqua que frapper avec ferait plus de dégâts que sans.

Vers le milieu de matinée, on les appela. Les réfugiés étaient prêts à combattre et on leur avait annoncé que Wapol était en route vers la ville : Une occasion en or ! Quand il faisait un raid, il ne prenait avec lui qu'un petit groupe d'hommes. Ils se tinrent en embuscade dans les ruines des maisons. Wapol arriva, comme d'habitude encadré par ses deux acolytes, et suivit par une petite quinzaine hommes. Ils attendaient patiemment que le roi arrive a l'endroit prévu ou ils commenceraient l'assaut. Par contre, ils n'avaient pas prévu que la capitaine du bateau de pirate fasse tout échouer.

« -HÉ ! _Hurla elle en direction de l'obèse_. C'est toi à qui y faut botter le cul ? Parce qu'on va pas y passer la soirée hein ! »

On voyait que Pierre-André la retenait difficilement, et que Kemi, cachée derrière un coin de maison déprimait de la stupidité de son amie.

« -Quoi ? Mais tu sais à qui tu t'adresse là ? _S'indigna Kuromarimo_.

-Oui. _Reprit elle_. Deux clowns et un impotent. »

Elle rit toute seule alors que le groupe en face d'elle recula, laissant la place à Wapol pour exploser de colère.

« -QUOI ? Mais qui... Qui tu es pour me parler comme ça ? Tu vas pas faire long feu c'est moi qui te le dit !

-Et pourquoi ça ?! _S'indigna Camille_. Je suis sûre que nous tous on peut te battre ! »

Wapol et son petit groupe regardèrent bien attentivement les alentours, scannant le village à la recherche d'une quelconque activité suspecte, mais rien ni personne n'apparut dans leur champ de vision. Les gardes du corps du roi rirent un peu, prenant leur ennemie pour schizophrène.

« -Ben quoi ? _Fit Camille tout bas_. »

Elle se retourna, et comprit.

« -HÉ ! _Gueula elle_. C'ÉTAIT LE SIGNAL ÇA ! SORTEZ DE VOS CACHETTES ! »

Les villageois émergèrent doucement de divers endroits et vinrent se rassembler derrière la fille encore fumante de colère.

« -Calme, _dit Pierre-André rejoignant son amie_. On n'avait pas parlé de signal.

-Mais heu... C'est pas marrant sinon. _Répliqua celle ci_. »

Kemi, Antoine et Alexandre se placèrent aussi à ses cotés, formant une ligne avec les deux autres.

« -Tiens, tu viens te placer en première ligne toi ? _Observa Antoine_. Pourquoi t'es pas posté plus loin ?

-Je voulais participer sentir l'adrénaline moi aussi ! Puis ça à l'air super fun en première ligne. Et regarde, j'ai même ramené un autre pote ! _Répondit Alexandre en lui montrant une mitraillette de taille plus qu'acceptable_.

-Fun ? Si tu le dis.

-AH AH AH ! Regardez moi ça si c'est pas mignon ! Elle croit pouvoir nous battre ! _S'esclaffa Wapol_.

-Dites votre majesté, chuchota Chess, je ne veux pas vous affoler mais il me semble reconnaître le petit garçon ennuyeux que vous avez jeté à la mer dans leurs rangs.

-Mais... Vous avez RAISON ! _S'époumona Wapol_. »

Puis, se tournant vers Antoine :

« -Qu'est ce que tu fais là le moustique ?! Je te croyait six pieds sous l'eau !

-Eh bien non ! Et j'ai réussit à revenir pour t'éjecter d'ici !

-C'est bien mignon de se bercer d'illusions, _soupira Kuromarimo_, mais tu n'as pas peur qu'il t'arrives la même chose qu'à l'autre là ? Comment il s'appelait déjà ? Vince ? »

Antoine sursauta à l'entente de ce prénom familier, mais s'assombrit bien vite, comprenant ou la coupe afro voulait en venir. Il fit un signe de tête à Camille, prêt à en découdre. Il le vengerait. La jeune capitaine brandit son bâton, et la plaque de fer brilla sous le soleil de dix heures.

« -Il est temps d'en finir ! _Apostropha Kemi magistralement_. Vous êtes prêt ?! »

Un murmure incertain passa dans les rangs.

« -Allez... GOOOOOOOOO ! »

Le bataillon désordonné des rebelles s'élança vers Wapol alors que quelqu'un criait "Rosebuuuuud !" (sûrement Alexandre).

En face, le roi lança ses hommes sans bouger de place, afin de se délecter du spectacle.

À dix contre vingt, on aurait pu croire la mêlée de courte durée, mais le groupe des cinq se déchaîna. Camille et Pierre-André étaient au front, enchaînant les attaques et les ennemis avec des coups de bâton et de clé à molette bien placés. Antoine se tourna vers Kemi et Alexandre et leur demanda :

« -Hé ! Je vais avoir besoin d'aide. Vous pouvez me couvrir ?

-Mais pourquoi ? _Questionna Kemi_. Tu vas pas y aller non ? Les pistolets c'est pas des armes rapprochées !

-Je sais, mais il faut que je puisse atteindre Wapol !

-Tu veux le buter ? _Fit Alexandre, direct._ Je peux le faire d'ici sinon.

-Non ! _Répliqua il_. C'est une affaire personnelle ! »

Ayant le soutient des deux tireurs, il s'élança à travers les attaquants.

« -Au fait, _dit Alexandre à l'attention de sa coéquipière de tir_. Qu'est ce que tu balances ? »

Kemi montra fièrement ses projectiles.

« -Des gommes !

-Mais ça va pas ?! _Pouffa l'autre._ Tu blesseras jamais personne avec ça !

-Ah ouais ? Tu vas voir ! **Eraser Star** ! »

Elle balança sa gomme sur le premier glandu qu'elle vu foncer vers Antoine.

**PONK**

Antoine sentit un poids mort s'affaler sur lui. Il vit un ennemi lui tomber dans les bras, assommé et complètement HS. Il le laissa s'écraser par terre et échangea un Thumbs up avec Kemi avant de reprendre sa route.

« -Ça doit pas faire du bien. _Remarqua Alexandre, voyant la tronche que tirait le mec étalé par terre_.

-J't'avais dit.

-OK alors à moi de te montrer ce que je peux faire. **Lapua Magnum** ! »

.

Le mécano et la capitaine se retrouvèrent dos à dos, entourés par des sabreurs à l'air féroce.

« -Mais bordel qu'est ce qu'il attendent les trois autres pour nous aider ? _Grimaça Pierre-André en jetant un coup d'oeil vers eux_. Mais c'est pas vrai ça ! Ils sont que deux et en plus ils taillent la causette !

-Ils font connaissance ?

-Mouais. Si on veut.

-Mais alors c'est cool on va...

-ATTENTION ! »

Le blond repoussa un ennemi qui n'était plus qu'à deux pas.

« -Ça va pas durer ! Il vont nous sauter dessus d'un moment à l'autre ! _Paniqua il._ Comment on... ? »

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir : Plusieurs coups de feu, tirés à bout portant, firent s'écrouler quelques ennemis. Ils profitèrent de la distraction crée pour vite se dégager du cercle.

« -Cool ! Antoine ! _Dit Camille_. Tu veux tester ton pistolet en plein coeur de l'action ?

-C'est pas trop fait pour ça ! _Souffla Pierre-André, aux prises avec un ennemi_. »

Il bloqua l'attaque de celui-ci avec sa clé et le repoussa énergiquement, avant de le finir avec un coup sur la tête. L'autre perdit une dent, puis s'effondra sur le sol. Le mécano n'en rit pas pour autant.

« -Faites un peu gaffe à vous ! On va encore se retrouver encerclé !

-Rabat-joie_. Maugréa Camille_. Je vais te les faire reculer moi tu vas voir. À terre ! »

Les garçons se couchèrent juste à temps. Camille avait planté son bâton dans le sol et s'en servait comme d'un poteau. Elle s'y agrippa, sauta, et avec ses pieds tabassa les ennemis en cercle autour d'elle. Les ennemis tombèrent l'un après l'autre.

« -**Cat Whirl 2**. _Fanfaronna elle en se reposant à terre_.

-Bluffant. Fit le mécano.

-Merci, merci.

-Bon, désolé de vous laisser là mais je vais me rapprocher de Wapol.

-Attends ! »

Camille regarda derrière elle. Le combat semblait équilibré. Les deux forces avaient à vue de nez le même nombre d'homme dans chaque camp.

« -J'te suis. _Continua elle_. Y'a toujours les deux autres idiots là collés au fainéant à éradiquer. »

Pierre-André se retourna pour voir de qui elle parlait. Chess et Kuromarimo encadraient Wapol en souriant.

« -Ah ouais ça va être marrant ! D'la bonne baston ! J'vous suis.

-On te laisse sa majesté. »

Le petit groupe fonça vers les trois ennemis restés en recul.

« -Chess. Kuro. Allez vous occuper d'eux. _Dit Wapol, semblant apprécier le spectacle_. »

Kuromarimo prit un petit bout de ses cheveux dans ses mains et le pinça jusqu'à ce qu'il devienne gros, puis le balança sur Antoine. Camille leva son bâton pour bloquer l'attaque, mais elle ne sentit rien. Pourtant, une énorme boule de était accrochée au bout de bois. Elle le toucha du doigt.

« -Beurk ! C'est quoi ce truc immonde ?! _Fit elle dégoûtée_. Rah mais ça colle en plus ! »

Elle secoua le bras énergiquement mais le "_truc_" restait bien en place. Elle essaya de le faire partir en le poussant avec son autre main, mais il se collait à tout ce qu'il touchait.

« -Ne te fatigue pas, c'est de l'électricité statique. _Informa Kuromarimo_. Et l'autre bonne nouvelle c'est que c'est extrêmement inflammable. »

Sur ces mots, Chess, qui avait préparé son arc, tira une flèche qui s'enflamma immédiatement. Camille esquiva par chance.

« -Mince, raté.

-Mais ça va pas ?! T'aurais pu tout faire cramer ! Mon bâton il est en bois je te signale ! »

Pierre-André grimaça, puis dit à Antoine d'y aller. Ils allaient s'occuper de ces deux là. Il s'apprêta à passer, mais Kuromarimo lui barra la route.

« -Ou tu crois aller le morveux ?!

-**Eraser Star** !

-**Lapua Magnum **! »

Le chevelu de prit une gomme en pleine tronche et une balle lui écorcha le bras.

« -Raté ! _Chantonna Kemi_.

-C'est pas juste ! Tu m'as poussé ! _Grogna Alexandre_. Tricheuse ! »

Alors qu'ils se disputaient tranquillement, Camille et Pierre-André fondirent sur les deux ennemis, ne leur laissant pas le temps de répliquer. Antoine en profita pour passer. Il s'arrêta à deux pas de son ennemi, qui ricana.

.

« -Je prend celui de droite ! _Cria Camille_.

-OK. Et moi l'au...

-BOUGEZ VOUS LES COCOS ! »

Alexandre sortit la mitraillette qu'il se traînait depuis tout à l'heure et visa la coupe afro.

« -Tu vas voir si je vais te rater longtemps ! »

Il garda le doigt appuyé sur la détente jusqu'à ce que l'instrument n'ai plus de balles.

« -AH AH AH ! Et tu fait quoi maintenant hein ?! »

Contre toute attente, l'autre releva la tête.

« -Oh ben non ! C'est pas marrant si tu joue pas le jeu !

-Agir sans réfléchir ne sert à rien. Mes cheveux sont capables d'arrêter toute type de balle grâce à leur épaisseur.

-Pfff. _Pouffa Camille_. C'est ridicule !

-En attendant, ça marche bien ! »

Il prit d'autres morceaux de ses cheveux et les lança un à un a une vitesse incroyable.

.

Pierre-André n'avait pas attendu les autres et s'était jeté sur Chess. L'archer se débrouillait bien au corps à corps. Il se servait de son arme comme d'un objet contendant, et le morceau de bois, bien que frêle, semblait supporter les coups. Après plusieurs tentatives de le fracturer en mettant toute sa force dans sa clé à molette, Pierre-André gronda :

« -Mais bordel il est fait en quoi ton arc à la fin ?!

-C'est un bois spécial, tu n'arriveras pas à le casser. À mon tour de jouer. »

Il tira plusieurs fois de suite. Pierre-André fit de son mieux pour les esquiver. Finalement, Chess abandonna.

« -Je te pensait meilleur que ça au tir.

-Ce n'est pas toi que je visait. »

_MERDE ! Pourvu que..._ Pierre-André se retourna d'un coup, faisant valser ses cheveux blonds.

_Le bateau était en feu._

Sans perdre une seconde, il fonça vers le port. Chess ajusta son tir.

« -Et c'est là que je le descend...

-Pas question ! _Fit une voix un peu plus loin_. **Milky Way Eraser !** »

Un projectile vint faire dévier la trajectoire de la flèche et cette dernière alla s'écraser dans une des maisons en ruine.

.

« -Tu sembles bien sur de toi cette fois. C'est parce que tu as des amis avec toi ? Ou alors parce que tu as retrouvé ton petit pistolet ? Pour moi ça ne fait aucune différence : Tu vas mourir.

-C'est toi qui semble sur de toi. Je te rappelle que la dernière fois tu n'est pas arrivé à me tuer. »

Antoine et Wapol se fixaient. Aux aguets, Antoine préparait un plan d'attaque, profitant de la vantardise de son ennemi pour gagner du temps. Maintenant qu'il était en face du roi, il se rendait compte que foncer tête baissée n'avait pas été une très très bonne idée. Bon. C'est pas grave. Après tout, il allait enfin pouvoir rendre la monnaie de sa pièce à Wapol. Il se baissa, afin d'avoir plus d'élan, puis courut et sauta au-dessus de l'affreux.

« -**Rafale **! »

Il atterrît derrière lui et tira plusieurs fois dans son dos. Cependant, Wapol avait anticipé. Il s'était retourné et avait ouvert une bouche immense, pour avaler toutes les balles.

« -C'est tout ? _Demanda il en mastiquant les balles_. Allez, on se revoit en enfer ! »

Il pointa son doigt vers Antoine et tira.

Alexandre avait vu la scène. Il prit son sniper, mais se rendit compte qu'il tremblait. Allait il y arriver ? Le temps ralentit soudain.

_Après l'accident d'il y à un an, quand il avait su qu'il devrait porter des lunettes, et quand les médecins lui avaient donné ces lunettes noires, presque opaques, il avait perdu beaucoup en évaluation de distance. Mais c'était passé ! Depuis, il s'était entraîné chaque jour. Il s'était rattrapé. Il avait même dépassé son ancien niveau ! Il pouvait le faire !_

Le temps repris son court normal et Alexandre appuya sur la détente. Les deux balles explosèrent à quelques centimètres d'Antoine. Ce dernier vu son ami et lui fit un signe. Le tireur lui fit un signe en retour.

« -Coup de chance. _Tonitrua le roi_. Tu l'auras pas celle là. »

.

« -Arg ! C'est trop horrible ! »

Camille avait cinq ou six touffes de cheveux sur elle et s'acharnait à essayer de les faire partir. Quoiqu'elle fasse, ils étaient solidement scotchés.

« -Libère moi de ça !

-Mais alors là pas question ! _Rit Kuromarimo_. Bon, Chess ! C'est ton tour !

-Heu... C'est que je suis un peu occupé en fait... »

Il était aux prises avec Kemi, qui le maintenait à terre.

« -Oh c'est pas vrai ça, faut tout faire soi même. Je viens t'aider !

-Pas question ! _Lança Camille_. Si je dois être couverte de ces... trucs, autant que ça serve à quelque chose ! »

Elle courut vers Kuro. Il essaya de lui donner un coup de poing, mais elle le bloqua l'attaque avec les boules de cheuveux qu'il lui avait envoyé.

« -Hé hé ! À mon tour de rire !

-QUOI ?! »

Il n'eu pas le temps de répliquer. Camille sauta et lui assena un énorme coup de bâton sur la tête, plaque de fer en avant.

« -**Smash Down** ! Cette fois, même ta coiffure de clown elle n'a rien protégé ! »

Kuro tomba à terre, des oiseaux lui tournant autour.

« -Quoi ?! _Cria Chess, s'étant dégagé_. Mais on n'a jamais été défaits ! Attends toi, tu vas voir ! »

Il envoya une flèche droit sur elle, qui enflamma les boules de cheveux qu'elle avait encore.

« -AAAAH ! C'est chaud ! C'est chauuuud ! »

A ce moment, Kuro se releva, se massant la tête. Camille passa près de lui, et il s'enflamma.

« -AAAAH ! IDIOTE ! JE BRUUUULE ! »

Puis il courut vers le port. Camille acheva d'éteindre la dernière flamme sur elle en la tapant.

« -Ouf, j'ai eu chaud... Sans mauvais jeu de mot. »

Chess senti passer un frisson alors que les deux filles se retournaient vers lui avec un regard sadique.

« -Heu... Non ? Non ! Nooooon !

~**Shooting Star Eraser** !

~ **Right Arm Blow** ! »

.

Alexandre et Antoine mitraillaient Wapol de balles, mais ce dernier ne faisait que rire. Antoine se rapprocha de son ami.

« -On va pas l'avoir comme ça.

-J'ai vu. Mais t'as un autre plan ?

-Je crois. »

Il lui chuchota quelque chose et le tireur hocha de la tête.

« -Ça y est ? Vous avez renoncé ?

-Hé, l'obèse ! _Le provoqua Antoine_. Pourquoi tu ne nous attaque pas ? On te fais trop peur ?

-QUOI ? Attends toi, j'vais t'bouffer ! »

Wapol fonça vers lui la bouche grande ouverte. Mais Antoine se laissa glisser par terre et le roi lui passa par dessus. Avec un bruit métallique, il sortit son pistolet et tira directement dans la bouche du souverain. Le roi s'écrasa par terre en se tenant le ventre. Il fumait (littéralement !).

« -Arg... Vous allez payer ça ! »

Il chargea encore Antoine. Alexandre lança sa mitraillette, mais Wapol l'intercepta.

« -Vous m'aurez pas deux fois ! _Fit le roi, plein de hargne_. »

Et il avala l'arme à feu. Transformant son bras en flingue, il reprit :

« -Mourez ! »

L'instrument crachota mais n'envoya aucune balle. Il comprit avec hargne et regarda son bras inutile.

« -Merde ! Chargé à blanc ?!

-BIEN VU ! _Lui répondirent deux voix en même temps_. »

Il releva la tête. Antoine et Alexandre étaient à deux centimètres de lui, prêt à lui en mettre une.

**KBAM !**

Le roi tomba à terre.

« -Bon plan camarade. _Complimenta Alexandre_.

-Oh, tu sais, j'ai utilisé ce qu'il n'avait pas. _Répondit Antoine en montrant sa tête_. »

Ils rirent ensemble et s'arrêtèrent quand les deux filles les rejoignirent.

« -Ça s'amuse bien par ici. En tout cas vous l'avez pas raté. _Fit Kemi en remarquant la face difforme du roi_.

-Ouais il était facile à battre. _Dit Alexandre_. Et les deux autres là ? Vous en avez fait quoi ? »

Camille planta son bâton par terre, arborant un sourire indescriptible.

« -Ils ont étés terminatorisés !

-Moui enfin il y en a un qui s'est enfui vers le port. _Précisa Kemi_. Il faudrait le rattraper et...

-Pas la peine. _Grogna le mécano, surgissant dans son dos_. Il fallait que je me venge sur quelqu'un.

-Pierre-André, c'est du sang sur ta clé ?

-J'ai sauvé le Dragon Khan. J'ai réussit à limiter les dégâts. Tant mieux pour eux, sinon je crois qu'il y aurait de la compote de clown. _Continua il en zieutant_ _Chess d'une façon maléfique_. »

Ce dernier prit peur, et tenta de se sauver en sautillant mais Alexandre l'avait bien saucissonné, et il s'attaquait à présent à Wapol.

Les réfugiés avaient aussi gagné leur combat et quand ils virent que Wapol était défait, ils explosèrent de joie. Ils allèrent de suite libérer le reste de village et les retrouvailles furent chaleureuses.

D'un autre coté, c'était l'heure des adieux.


	11. Ce n'est qu'un aurevoir On reprend la m

**La grande aventure !**

chap. 11 : Ce n'est qu'un aurevoir. On reprend la mer.

_Info : Camille et Pierre-André ont quitté Shell Town et débuté leurs aventures en tant que pirates. Ils ont rencontrés Kemi, qui est devenue leur navigatrice. Sur une île déserte alors qu'ils étaient en route vers Namatski, ils rencontrent Antoine et décident de le raccompagner chez lui, à Namatski. Là-bas, ils vainquent Wapol, qui avait prit possession de l'île._

.

Camille changea ses vêtements un peu cramés et redescendit du Dragon Khan. Là, Pierre-André et Kemi faisaient face à Antoine et Alexandre. Elle rejoignit son équipe puis, triste, elle demanda :

« -Vous êtes sur que vous ne voulez pas venir ?

-Non. _Répondit Antoine, non sans une touche de mélancolie_. Mais être des pirates, je crois que c'est pas pour nous. »

Camille et Kemi échangèrent un regard, puis la cartographe fouilla dans sa poche.

« -Regarde_, sourit elle_, on à fait ça pour toi. »

Elle déroula ce qu'elle avait dans les mains. C'était un beau tissu violet, dans le genre bandana, sur lequel elles avaient peint l'insigne de leur drapeau noir : la tête de dragon.

« -Pourquoi ?

-C'est pour que tu ne nous oublie pas. _Fit Camille_.

-Parce que mine de rien, _rajouta Kemi_, on a passé des bons moments. »

Antoine essuya une larme et attacha le bout de tissu sur sa tête. Il regarda Alexandre. Lui aussi avait été attendri par leur preuve de gentillesse. Malgré son visage insensible, il avait une larme qui coulait au coin de la joue. Les trois membres du Dragon Khan avaient réussit à changer complètement son opinion sur les pirates en un jour.

Après une seconde qui sembla un siècle, Camille donna l'ordre d'embarquer. Quand ils furent partis, Alexandre déclara :

« -Je les aime bien.

-Pardon ? Je croyais que tu vouais une hargne sans fin aux pirates.

-Non tu avais raison. Eux, on ne peut pas les détester. Ils vont même me manquer tiens.

-Alors on fait quoi ? On part avec eux ?

-Le bateau vient de prendre le large... _Soupira Alexandre_.

-Mais... Il est encore rattrapable non ? »

Les deux garçons se fixèrent, incrédule, puis se mirent à courir, bondissant, appelant et faisant de grand gestes vers le bateau.

.

_Le Dragon Khan, loin de la cote. _

Kemi prit deux serviettes et remonta sur le pont.

« -Vous avez eu de la chance que Camille vous voie ! On n'aurait jamais pensé que vous reviendriez à la nage ! »

Alexandre éternua et prit une des serviettes que la cartographe lui tendait. Antoine s'excusa maladroitement.

« -Mais non, c'est rien. _Répondit Kemi_. Après tout vous faites partie de l'équipage maintenant ! Si vous êtes revenus c'est bien pour ça ? »

Les garçons hochèrent vivement de la tête, heureux d'être dans le petit groupe.

« -Mais quand même c'est bizarre que tu n'ai pas réussit à nager. _Remarqua Kemi_. Alexandre a du te porter jusqu'au bateau.

-C'est étrange en effet. _Sourit Antoine, gêné_. Qui sait ? Peut-être le manque d'exercice ?

-Et ils sont ou les deux autres ? _Demanda soudainement Alexandre_.

-Eh bien, Camille est à la vigie (si elle s'est pas endormie), et Pierre-André répare les dégâts sur le bateau. »

Pierre-André apparut d'un coup et passa derrière eux, portant plusieurs planches en bois. Puis il disparut par une porte. Il réfléchit. Recula. Et s'étonna :

« -Tiens ils sont venus finalement eux ? Je ne les ai pas vu monter au port.

-Ben... C'est normal, ils sont venus à la nage.

-Ok. »

Sans plus en demander, il repartit.

« -Quoi qu'il en soit. _Dit Antoine_. Quelle est notre prochaine destination ?

-L'île d'Ohma ! Mais on est encore loin. Regardez. »

Elle sortit une carte de sa poche et l'étala devant eux.

« -C'est ici, et nous nous sommes... là. »

Antoine corrigea légèrement Kemi en lui montrant une île un peu plus proche et en lui disant que c'était là Ohma. Kemi rangea la carte, gênée, puis alla bouger la barre.

Le temps passa rapidement, et les 5 jours de voyage ne semblèrent pas long.

.

_Rivage d'Ohma. 3 heures de l'après-midi. _

L'équipage du Dragon Khan arrivait enfin en vue de l'île convoitée et tout ses membres étaient contents de savoir qu'ils allaient pouvoir poser leurs pieds sur la terre ferme.

« -Et tu dit qu'elle a été construite par ces voyageurs ?

-Oui Camille. Puis ils ont établis un commerce avec les autres villages environnants et se sont agrandis jusqu'à devenir une capitale.

-Dit donc t'en connais des trucs sur cette île ! D'où que tu sors ça ?

-Eh bien... J'ai eu beaucoup de temps pour lire. Et puis, les histoires des îles m'intéressent beaucoup. Je crois que grâce à ce long périple, je vais pouvoir approfondir ma culture sur le monde.

-Quel but dur à réaliser. Tu veux connaître les passés de toutes les îles ou on va accoster ? C'est admirable.

-Non Camille, _contredit Kemi._ Tu as carrément tout compris de travers. »

Mais la capitaine continua sans s'arrêter, tout en aidant Pierre-André à amarrer le bateau.

« -C'est un peu le travail d'un archéologue non ? C'est cool ! Alors tu seras notre archéologue ! »

Puis elle vit Alexandre passer et l'intercepta :

« -Et toi tu vises loin alors tu seras notre tireur d'élite !

-Hein ? Quoi ? »

Il n'eut pas le temps d'en placer une que les deux filles lui sautèrent dessus pour l'étouffer de câlins. Dans le même temps, Pierre-André remonta sur le Dragon Khan après avoir attaché le navire à un taquet.

« -OK. Je fais le briefing. On a besoin de bouffe et de tissus. Et de plusieurs planches aussi. La deuxième voile à été touchée par le feu et il faut que je remplace deux trois trucs. »

Les quatre autres hochèrent vigoureusement la tête et se répartirent les rôles. Antoine et Pierre-André iraient chercher les matériaux et Camille et Kemi la nourriture. Alexandre assurerait la permanence au bateau. Comme ça, si quelqu'un voulait le leur voler, il pourrait le descendre (cette idée lui faisait d'ailleurs grand plaisir).  
Chacun ayant donc un objectif, les amis se séparèrent.

.

_Coté Pierre-André et Antoine._

« -Bon, on cherche quoi d'abord ? Voiles ou planches ?

-Le plus près. On suit la rue et on voit ce qui arrive en premier.

-D'accord. »

Mais les vitres se succédaient sans une trace de magasin de bricolage. Ils tournèrent sur de nombreuses rues mais c'était la même chose partout.

« -T'es sur qu'il y en a un dans le coin ? _Demanda Pierre-André_.

-Normalement, oui. C'est une grande ville marchande. Il devrait donc y avoir de tout.

-Aaah... Soupira le mécano. J'aimerais tellement être avec les filles...

-Mouais. _Fit Antoine en croisant les bras_. Avec Camille tu veux dire.

-Quoi ?! Meuh non ! Enfin... »

Il s'arrêta et regarda l'autre désolé.

« -Ça se voit tant que ça ? »

Antoine hocha la tête et attrapa son ami par l'épaule.

« -Allez, courage. Y a un magasin de bricolage là-bas. Je peux le voir d'ici. »

.

_Côté Camille et Kemi. _

Les deux filles avaient du mal à choisir quoi acheter. Et pour cause ! Elles avaient des goûts totalement différents ! Mais elles arrivèrent quand même à s'accorder au bout d'une conversation interminable, puis elles rentrèrent au bateau les bras couverts de courses.

« -Bon. _Résuma la cartographe_. On a tout ?

-Oui. Mais j'ai l'impression d'avoir oublié quelque chose...

-Tu as toujours cette impression. _Soupira Kemi_.

-Mmmmm... Je vais y retourner quand même !

-Non, attends ! »

Elle n'eut pas le temps d'en dire plus que l'autre était déjà hors de sa vue. Kemi renonça à la poursuivre et continua sa route vers le port.

Camille était partie en courant, et à ses bras ballottaient les sacs de courses. Elle s'arrêta tout pantelante et s'engagea dans une rue sur sa gauche, quittant l'axe principal.

« -Pourquoi j'ai cette mauvaise impression qu'on ne peut pas partir comme ça ? »

Elle avança un peu plus. La rue devint de plus en plus calme. Soudain, un homme l'aborda sur sa droite, la faisant sursauter.

« -Hé ! **Hé** ! **Vous** ! Vous prenez ! Ça ne **doit pas** leur revenir ! »

De suite, elle se rendit compte que cet homme était fou. Même caché à moitié dans la pénombre, elle pouvait le voir agité de tics et regardant dans tout les sens, comme de peur d'être entendu par d'autres. Elle voulu prendre son bâton, mais elle l'avait laissé sur le bateau. Prise de peur, elle recula dans l'intention de s'en aller.

« -Non ! **Pas partir** ! Prendre ça ! »

Sa tension retomba quand elle se rendit compte que l'homme était inoffensif, malgré les multiples blessures qu'il avait au visage et au corps, il n'avait qu'un pantalon simple sans poche et un tee-shirt sale ou il n'aurait rien pu cacher. Elle resta quand même à bonne distance. Il lui tendit un paquet de la taille d'un ballon.

« -Il ne doit pas **leur revenir** ! Pas leur revenir ! Pas **leur** revenir ! »

Tout en répétant en boucle cette phrase comme un talisman, il lança le paquet à Camille. Elle l'esquiva par réflexe, et il tomba à ses pieds. Le temps de se baisser pour le ramasser l'homme étrange avait disparu. Et l'on entendait encore un murmure qui répétait inlassablement _"Pas leur revenir ! Pas leur revenir ! "_  
La capitaine frissonna d'effroi en sentant ses cheveux de hérisser.

« -Trop... Flippant ! »

Elle serra machinalement ce qu'elle avait en main. C'était dur.

.

_Dragon Khan._

Le battement de pied d'énervement du tireur d'élite s'arrêta immédiatement quand il vit apparaitre Kemi. Il descendit du poste de vigie et accueillit chaleureusement son amie, restant à distance assez respectable pour ne pas se recevoir de câlin.

« -Et alors ? Ou est Camille ?

-Elle m'a planté là avec les sacs de courses juste pour courir après une "vague impression".

-Laisse moi t'aider. »

Ils rangèrent la nourriture et lorsqu'ils ressortirent sur le pont, Antoine et Pierre-André étaient déjà là.

« -Tiens ? Vous êtes déjà rentrés ? _Demanda Alexandre_. Vous avez tout trouvé ?

-Oui ! _Fit Pierre-André soudain très heureux_. Il y avait un choix énorme ! Je vais arriver à remplacer ce qui a été abîmé et je vais même pouvoir faire d'autres améliorations ! »

Il s'en alla en sifflotant, déjà dans l'idée de pouvoir s'occuper de son bateau. Mais il fut coupé par l'arrivée brutale de Camille, qui apparut au coin de la rue en criant.

« -Hé ! Vous devinerez jamais ! »

.

« -Mais dans quel pétrin tu nous a mis ?! POURQUOI tu as ramené ça ici ? _S'acharna Kemi_. »

L'équipage était réuni dans la salle à manger du navire et avait posé le paquet qu'avait ramené leur idiote de capitaine sur la table. Ils observaient maintenant son contenu et se demandaient que faire avec.

« -Je ne pouvais pas laisser ça au milieu de la route ! Et quelque chose m'a poussé à le prendre avec moi. »

Les quatre autres, sceptique, soufflèrent en même temps un grand _"Huuuum..."_ sans croire leur amie au chapeau. Camille ne pipa mot tandis qu'ils réfléchissaient à quoi faire avec le _"colis"_.

«-Dis plutôt que tu voulais juste le garder.

-Mais c'est rare non ? Ça doit se revendre cher !

-Je sens venir les ennuis...

-Moi je sens qu'y va y avoir d'la baston ! »

Jusqu'à tard dans la nuit ils y pensèrent, mais ce fut sans solution. En tout cas, Kemi avait mit le doigt dessus : Ils étaient dans un sacré pétrin.

.

_Plus loin sur Ohma. _

« -Qu'est ce que tu en as fait ? **RÉPONDS !**

-Moi plus avoir ça. **Ça être** en bonnes mains ! Ça plus pouvoir vous revenir ! **Loin** loin ! Ça **être loin** ! »

Le fou partit dans un rire muet et s'étouffa dans sa joie. L'homme qui le tenait par le col le balança à l'autre bout de la pièce. L'autre ne put retenir un cri lorsque son dos déjà usé par les coups s'écrasa contre les briques froides. Sa tenue toute simple ne pouvait pas rivaliser avec les blessures qu'il avait reçues.  
Son malfaiteur redressa le col de sa chemise ainsi que sa casquette et sortit de la pièce, sans même prendre la peine de fermer la porte. Son supérieur, plus grand et que lui, vint le rejoindre, entouré de plusieurs gardes du corps.

« -Alors. _Questionna il sur un ton ferme_. A-t-on recueilli plus d'information ?

-Non lieutenant. Il refuse de parler. Tout ce qu'il sait dire est que nous ne le retrouverons jamais.

-S'il ne veut rien dire, cela signifie il que vous n'en savez pas plus sur cette personne a qui il a donné le projet 102 ?

-Heum... Non chef. »

Il grimaça. Le chef n'appréciait pas rencontrer d'obstacles dans ses plans. D'ailleurs, le sourire de son supérieur ne lui inspirait guère. Hésitant entre joie et colère, il faisait tanguer le petit bouc qui lui servait de barbe.

« -Alors s'il ne peut rien dire d'autre, il n'est plus utile n'est ce pas ?

-Non chef.

-Bien. À vous de jouer alors. Vous connaissez la politique de la maison.

-Oui chef. »

Le lieutenant se retira, caressant sa joue dans un rictus de mauvaise augure. L'autre retourna dans la salle ou le fou déblatérait encore des phrases inutiles et répétitives. Il referma la porte grinçante et...  
-**PAN-**


	12. Le QG de la marine et la bêtise d'un cap

**La grande aventure !**

chap. 12 : Le QG de la marine et la bêtise d'un capitaine.

_Info : Camille et Pierre-André ont quitté Shell Town et débuté leurs aventures en tant que pirates. Ils ont rencontrés Kemi, qui est devenue leur navigatrice. Sur une île déserte alors qu'ils étaient en route vers Namatski, ils rencontrent Antoine et décident de le raccompagner chez lui, à Namatski. Là-bas, ils rencontrent Alexandre qui rejoint l'équipage avec Antoine._

.

Camille souffla en shootant dans un caillou. Ce matin, ils avaient décidé d'aller revendre l'objet suspect dont ils avaient prit possession malgré eux. La capitaine se faisait donc accompagner par l'archéologue et la cartographe en ville, afin de trouver une boutique qui accepte de le racheter.

« -Pfff... On ne trouveras jamais personne pour l'acheter. _Soupira Kemi_. Ou alors on se fera avoir dans l'échange.

-On trouvera bien, _fit Antoine_. Ça n'a pas l'air si dangereux. Quelqu'un finira bien par nous le prendre. »

Kemi s'arrêta de marcher et repris son souffle.

« -Tu as raison...Mais il faut d'abord arriver à identifier ce que c'est. Camille, passe le moi je vais essayer de... Camille ? »

.

_Deux rues plus loin..._

Camille avançait en traînant des pieds, le paquet négligemment tenu des les bras. Soudain, elle se rendit compte qu'elle ne suivait plus ses amis. Elle les appela mais n'entendit aucune réponse. Elle maudit sa rêverie et tourna les talons pour retourner au port. Malheureusement, juste derrière elle passait une patrouille de la marine, et elle heurta l'un d'eux de plein fouet. Ils tombèrent au sol ensemble.

« -La marine ! _Grogna elle en se relevant_. »

Malgré la rage qui montait en elle, elle résista, sachant qu'elle n'avait aucune chance face à toute une troupe. Pourtant, le destin en décida autrement.

« -Attendez ! _Cria le commandant de troupe_. Comment vous appelez vous ?

-Mmmm... _Hésita la capitaine à répondre_. Camille. »

L'autre sortit une feuille de sa poche, la déplia et lit son contenu, montant de temps en temps les yeux vers Camille.

« -Mais... C'est ELLE ! ATTRAPEZ LA !

-Quoi ?! Mais je... J'ai rien fait encore !

-Faux ! Vous avez déjà un avis de recherche sur votre tête !

-De **QUOI** ?! »

Le commandant lui montra le bout de papier qu'il tenait.

« -Bon, il n'y a pas de photo, mais...

.

-... Mais c'est super explicite. _S'inquiéta Kemi_. J'espère que la marine ne l'a pas trouvée. »

Antoine et Alexandre s'approchèrent du bout de papier pour le lire.

_"Attention : On recherche une personne dangereuse. _

_._

_Répondant au prénom de Camille, elle a agressé un colonel de la marine et lui a infligé des blessures physiques._

_Description : Fille avec cheveux bruns bouclés. Yeux marrons-verts. Chapeau marron clair avec lignes jaunes. _

_Arme : Bâton _

_Récompense : 10 000 000B_

_._

_Signé Colonel Morgan"_

« -Ou t'as chopé ça ? _Demanda Alexandre_. Et pourquoi tu ne l'a pas mise au courant ?

-Heu... On comptait lui en parler demain.

-C'est vrai ? _Fit Pierre-André_.

-Mais oui ! _Rétorqua Kemi en lui donnant un coup de coude_. Et je l'ai eu parce que je lis les journaux moi ! »

Elle le remit à sa place dans sa poche et Antoine prit la parole :

« -Alors si j'ai bien compris il faut aller la chercher en ville ? »

Soudain, plusieurs coups de feu se firent entendre, et ils virent un soldat voler en l'air.

« -Je crois que ce serait une bonne idée ! »

.

Le marine retomba lourdement sur le sol et Camille en rit.

« -Ha ha j'lai pas raté c'lui la ! Eh ! »

Un soldat avait attrapé son bâton, et rapidement, elle fut débordée.

« -Je me demande ce qu'on va faire de toi. Gronda le commandant. Peut-être qu'on va te renvoyer à Shell...

**-QUEEEWA** ?! »

Elle se débâtit mais les marines la tenait fermement. Impuissante, elle se laissa traîner jusqu'à la base de la marine.

.

« -Ah ah ah... _Haleta Pierre-André_. Merde. Ah ah. Y a plus personne !

-Pfff... On est arrivé trop tard !

-C'est pas sympa d'avoir encore laissé Alexandre garder le navire !

-Il fallait bien que quelqu'un le fasse.

-Arrêtez de vous chamailler il faut savoir ou Camille a été emmenée !

-Chuuuut. _Chuchota Antoine_. J'ai entendu quelque chose d'utile. »

Ils tendirent tous l'oreille. À un bar, deux jeunes discutaient en riant :

« -Ya Ya Ya ! Et là elle l'a frappé tellement fort sous le menton qu'il s'est envolé !

-Ouais ! Ji ji ! Ça doit faire mal ce... **Jeyser*** je crois. »

Pierre-André s'approcha vers eux d'un pas ferme et écrasa son poing sur la table, faisant ébranler sa structure. Les deux ados le regardèrent effrayés, les yeux grand ouverts. Timidement, l'un d'eux demanda :

« -On peut... Vous aider ?

-Ou est ce qu'ils l'ont emmené ? »

.

Les gardes larguèrent Camille dans une cellule et refermèrent bien vite derrière elle. La capitaine s'écrasa pitoyablement mais se releva, se retourna, agrippa les barreaux et les secoua de toute sa force.

« -HÉ ! JE VEUX QU'ON ME DISE CE QUE J'AI FAIT ! ALLO ? REVENEZ ! »

Le garde s'approcha de la cellule en grognant :

« -**Ho **! Du calme ! C'est déjà assez chiant de devoir rester là chaque jour à surveiller des pirates sans pour autant qu'ils se mettent à gueuler comme des putois dès qu'ils arrivent. Alors **stop** ! »

Il était assez près. Camille lança son bras, mais le marine recula.

« -Dommage, raté !

-Mmmmmm RHAAAA ! »

Camille agitait furieusement ses bras hors des barreaux mais son ennemi était trop loin.

« -Assez joué, maintenant tu te la ferme et tu restes sage dans ton coin à réfléchir sur ton pitoyable sort.

-Ça vous embête hein ? _Sourit la capitaine, une idée derrière la tête_. Par ce que moi je peut continuer toute la journée ! Lalalaaaa !

-Suffit ! Arrête de chanter ! AAAAH ! »

Il se lança sur la cage et essaya d'attraper la pirate, sans réussir.

« -Dommage, raté ! Moi aussi je peut reculer ! **LaaaaaLalalaaaaalalaaaa !**

-Stop stop STOP ! Ok je vais te dire ce que tu veux mais après tu te tais !

-Ouais ! Gagné ! »

.

« -Elle est a leur QG ?! _Cria Pierre-André_. Ils l'ont capturée ?! »

Le mécano recula de la table et fit des petits ronds au milieu de la rue en marmonnant. Voyant qu'il était occupé, les deux jeunes en profitèrent pour filer. Mais Antoine en rattrapa un au vol pour lui parler. Kemi tenta de réconforter leur ami qui tournait comme un lion en cage.

« -Du calme... Ils ne lui ont sûrement pas fait de mal... Ne te fait pas de souci pour elle.

-Moi ? Du souci ? Nan. Camille c'est une battante ! Elle trouverait son chemin dans le labyrinthe du Minotaure et lui pèterait la gueule à la face de taureau ! »

Antoine et Kemi reculèrent d'un pas en faisant la grimace. Est ce que leur ami était devenu fou ?

« -Mince ! _Pensa tout à coup Kemi_. Et le paquet ?

-La marine l'a emmené_. Dit Antoine en relâchant le jeune, qui ne se fit pas prier pour détaler._ Il doit être à leur QG aussi.

-Bien. Dans ce cas on doit aller là-bas ! _Entonna Pierre-André déjà triomphant_. Hop hop hop ! »

Il les poussa vers l'intérieur des terres, ou était planté le bâtiment de la marine.

.

« -Je veut pouvoir poser trois questions !

-Une seule.

-Trois !

-Une.

-Trois ou je continue de faire du bruit.

-Grrmrmrmrm... C'est du chantage ! Je pourrais te tuer si je voulais.

-Non. Vous ne pouvez pas. Car sinon vous l'auriez déjà fait.

-**BON D'ACCORD** ! Trois questions MAIS PAS UNE DE PLUS ! »

Camille se frotta fièrement les mains.

« -Alors. Premièrement qu'est ce que je fais ici ? Je n'ai pas encore d'avis de recherche non ?

-Si tu en as un. Mais la marine n'a pas de photo c'est tout. Tiens, le voici. »

Il passa l'avis par les barreaux et Camille s'empressa de le lire. Elle releva la tête, radieuse, et balança le papier vers le fond de la cellule.

« -Ouiiii ! Je suis l'ennemie numéro 1 de la marine, youpiii !

-Numéro 1 ? _Le soldat de racla la gorge en la regardant de travers_. Ok, question suivante.

-Ou vous avez emmené mes affaires ? Je veux savoir !

-Le bout de bois qui te sert d'arme est salle de récupération. C'est à deux pas d'ici.

-Oui mais et mon paquet ?

-Les supérieurs l'ont récupéré et l'on emmené dans leur bureaux. Voila c'est tout ! Maintenant tu dis plus rien !

-Quoi mais... Hé ça comptait pas ça ! C'est de la triche !

-Toi aussi tu as triché ! On est quitte comme ça !

-Mais !

-Non je ne veut rien entendre !

-Enfin !

**-RIEN !** »

Et le soldat se barra à l'autre bout de la pièce. Elle se renfrogna et recula jusqu'à toucher le mur.

« -Camille c'est ça ? Et tu vaut 10 000 000 Berry ? Pas mal pour un début. »

Elle sursauta et regarda à sa gauche. Dans la cellule voisine était assis un jeune homme aux cheveux bruns foncés qui tenait le papier qu'avait lancé Camille tout à l'heure. Elle ne répondit rien.

« -Pas mal la façon dont l'as bluffé ! Crois-moi, il ne s'en remettra pas de si tôt ! »

Cela tilta à l'oreille de la capitaine. S'il connaissait son caractère, cela faisait peut-être un moment qu'il était là.

« -Tu es ici depuis longtemps ? _Grogna elle_.

-Non. Mais assez pour savoir qu'il est très orgueilleux et qu'il s'en voudra d'avoir réagit de cette manière !

-J'ai entendu ! _Résonna une voix au fond de la salle._ »

Ils se regardèrent en pouffant de rire.

« -Au fait, _continua le garçon_. Je connais ton nom mais pas toi.

-Ah oui. Comment tu t'appelles ?

-Morgan. Enchanté ! »


	13. Morgan le voyageur Quelle histoire !

**La grande aventure !**

chap. 13 : Morgan le voyageur. Quelle histoire !

_Info : Camille et Pierre-André ont quitté Shell Town et débuté leurs aventures en tant que pirates. Ils ont rencontrés Kemi, qui est devenue leur navigatrice. Sur une île déserte alors qu'ils étaient en route vers Namatski, ils rencontrent Antoine et décident de le raccompagner chez lui, à Namatski. Là-bas, ils rencontrent Alexandre qui rejoint l'équipage avec Antoine. Ils voguent ensuite jusqu'à une île ou se passe une succession d'événements étranges._

.

L'image du colonel Morgan flasha dans l'esprit de Camille.

« -Morgan ?! Comme... ?

-Oui moi aussi ça m'a fait bizarre de voir mon nom en bas de ton avis de recherche. Mais rassure toi, je n'ai rien a voir avec ce Morgan là. »

Sceptique, elle tourna la tête dans l'autre sens et regarda les autres cages. Il n'y en avait pas beaucoup, mais dans chacune d'elle se tenait un prisonnier esseulé, tentant de passer le temps comme ils pouvaient.

« -T'en veux a la marine c'est ça ? Tu leur en veux tellement que tu peut même pas regarder un mec qui a le même prénom que l'un d'eux ?

-... Il a tué mes parents. »

Morgan cligna des yeux plusieurs fois de suite et pencha la tête en avant :

« -Pardon ?

-Le colonel Morgan. Il a tué mes parents sans aucun remord ! »

_"Un sourire illuminait le visage du colonel à la mâchoire mécanique alors que le bâtiment devant lui crépitait dans une fin d'incendie. "_

Prise d'entrain, elle leva les bras et serra les poings.

« -Et j'ai du fuir au lieu de le combattre ! Mais je retournerais à Shell Town et je me vengerais. Je le ferais tomber !

-Hum. Je vois. Moi aussi j'ai du fuir. »

Ce fut au tour de Camille d'être surprise. Sans un mot, elle rabaissa les bras et s'assit même, appuyée au mur derrière elle.

« -Depuis je suis recherché. J'ai une prime de 23 000 000B et ils me surnomment "_Le voyageur_".

-Tu veux bien me raconter ? »

Le garçon hocha la tête.

« -J'ai grandi dans la forêt, assez loin de la ville. La seule famille que j'ai connu fut l'homme qui m'a élevé. Il ne m'a rien dit sur mes vrais parents.

-Comment il était ?

-Il n'avait rien de vraiment caractéristique tu sais... Peut être sa grande chaîne qu'il prenait tout le temps avec lui. Elle traînait par terre et ça faisait un bruit d'enfer quand on était en ville.

-Qu'est ce qu'il pouvait bien faire avec une chaîne ?

-C'était son arme. Il m'a d'ailleurs appris à la manier. Pour un de mes anniversaires il m'en a même offert une !

-Cool ! Mais tu t'es fâché avec lui ? Par ce qu'il n'y a pas beaucoup de forêts dans le coin.

-Tu peux le dire ! Le coin est désertique ! En dehors de la ville il n'y a que du sable ! Et non, _continua il_. Je ne me suis pas fâché avec lui. J'ai juste été obligé de... Partir.

-Il ne voulait plus te voir ?

-QUOI ? Mais non voyons ! »

Le cri de Morgan avait fait tomber à la renverse la capitaine par un sursaut de peur. Elle se rassit correctement (enfin... Aussi correctement qu'on le pouvait dans une prison) et s'épousseta énergiquement.

« -Désolé si j'ai dit quelque chose de faux. Je ne le connais pas ton ami. »

Mais Morgan ne l'entendait plus, déjà replongé dans ses vagues souvenirs.

« -Un jour la marine est arrivée, et elle a détruit tout ce en quoi je croyais.

-Alors, pour toi aussi c'est de la faute de la marine.

-Je ne sais pas comment ils ont fait, mais ils nous trouvés. En plein milieu de la forêt. Tu te rends compte ? Dès qu'il a vu la patrouille arriver, il m'a caché dans la remise et m'a dit de ne pas faire de bruit. Au début, ils étaient sans aucune intention particulière, mais ils ont commencé à s'énerver et ont voulu l'embarquer au poste. »

Son récit était un peu confus, mais Camille comprenait l'essentiel : La marine avait encore fait des siennes.

« -Sans blague ? Mais pourquoi ?!

-Rien de spécial. Ou alors je ne sais plus. Je ne me suis pas attardé là-dessus tu pense bien. J'avais d'autres occupations sur le moment. Je ne pouvais pas rester silencieux dans mon coin à regarder les soldats embarquer mon maître !

-Sûr. Alors t'as fait quoi ?

-Je suis sorti de la remise et j'ai courut vers la marine. Mais alors que j'allais leur lancer ma chaîne dessus, il s'est interposé et a arrêté mon attaque. Il doit en avoir gardé une cicatrice sur le visage.

-Le visage ?! Aie...

-Il a courut vers moi et m'a grondé parce qu'il ne fallait pas que je sorte, qu'il s'occupait de ça. Mais la marine s'est activée quand elle m'a vu, et le chef de patrouille a donné l'ordre de m'attraper pour m'emmener aussi au poste. Mon maître s'est alors retourné vers eux et les a bloqués avec sa chaîne. Il m'a crié de m'enfuir. Et devine quoi ? Je me suis enfui. Je regrette de l'avoir laissé. Si j'était resté pour l'aider peut être qu'il ne se serait pas fait embarquer.

-Tu veut dire que la marine l'a eu finalement ?

-Malheureusement oui. Je suis grimpé dans un arbre plus loin et de la j'ai vu la marine qui traînait mon maître enchaîné.

-Foutue marine ! C'est toujours de sa faute !

-Je doit le retrouver ! C'est mon but à présent ! Et je m'excuserais pour m'être enfui en lâche. »

Morgan se tourna vers le mur à sa gauche, montrant son dos à Camille. La jeune fille devina qu'il ne voulait plus en parler, et ferma les yeux, s'assoupissant peu à peu.

Loin devant eux, le soldat de la marine sourit, puis écrasa une larme. Il releva un peu sa casquette, révélant des yeux jaunes ainsi qu'une grande cicatrice qui lui traversait le visage.

.

Le lieutenant monta les escaliers deux à deux et s'arrêta juste devant la porte d'entrée du bureau du colonel. Il remit ses cheveux en arrière et sculpta son bouc en forme de pointe, puis entra. Le colonel l'attendait, dos à lui. Se retournant au son de la porte, il montra son visage. Il avait une face carrée et des traits droits. Ses yeux reflétaient la rigueur que son comportement ne faisait que mettre en avant. Le lieutenant ne bougea pas, sachant à l'avance que l'interlude allait être très court.

« -Qui est elle ?

-Elle se déclare capitaine des pirates du Dragon Khan mon supérieur. Mais son équipage n'était pas avec elle quand elle a attaquée notre base.

-Alors ou elle est stupide, ou elle a trop d'imagination. Allez inspecter le port. Si il y a effectivement un bateau de pirate inconnu, tuez la. Sinon, laissez la partir.

-Nous avons déjà envoyés des troupes au port, et elles ne sont pas revenues. »

Le colonel jura dans sa barbe. Il réfléchit un moment, avant de donner son ordre :

« -Alors allez y vous même ! Nous serons fixés.

-Et... Si son équipage vient pour la sortir d'ici ?

-Je m'en chargerais. »

Il sourit méchamment en appuyant son bras sur le mur. Ce dernier se fractura. Le lieutenant hocha la tête et s'apprêta à partir, mais son supérieur le retint :

« -Et... Pour le projet 102 ?

-Il est en sécurité et n'a pas subi de dommages.

-Bien. »

Un sourire se dessina sur le visage dur du colonel. Le lieutenant sortit, ferma la porte et secoua la tête. Le chef et son idée folle de ressusciter sa femme...


	14. Exploration et révélation !

**La grande aventure !**

chap. 14 : Exploration et révélation !

_Info : Camille et Pierre-André ont quitté Shell Town et débuté leurs aventures en tant que pirates. Ils ont rencontrés Kemi, qui est devenue leur navigatrice. Sur une île déserte alors qu'ils étaient en route vers Namatski, ils rencontrent Antoine et décident de le raccompagner chez lui, à Namatski. Là-bas, ils rencontrent Alexandre qui rejoint l'équipage avec Antoine. Ils voguent ensuite jusqu'à une île ou se passe une succession d'événements étranges._

.

Le bâtiment de la marine était là, juste sous leurs yeux. Pierre-André fonça vers le portail et mit à terre en un mouvement de bras les deux gardes, qui n'eurent le temps que de le couper au bras.

« -Tu saignes déjà et on n'est pas encore rentrés ! _Grogna Kemi_.

-M'en fiche ! _Répondit le blond au tac à tac_. Allez on y va. »

Il explosa le cadenas de la serrure et entra en forçant l'ouverture. Le bâtiment se tenait plus loin.

« -On est a l'intérieur !

-Ne crie pas trop tôt victoire Kemi. On est encore dehors.

-Hé. _Interrompit Pierre-André_. Des gens sortent. »

En effet, des soldats sortaient de la base en petit nombre.

« -On fait quoi ?

-On tabasse ! À la baston ! »

Il s'élança vers les marines. Ces derniers se mirent en position défensive, attendant les ordres. Le lieutenant envoya au front un petit groupe de soldats et se retira à l'intérieur. Il avait décidé de passer par derrière. Il n'avait pas de temps à perdre avec le reste de l'équipage.

« -Pourquoi il s'échappe lui ?! _Demanda Antoine qui l'avait vu partir_.

-Je ne pense pas que c'est par ce qu'il a peur de nous. _Ironisa Kemi_.

-C'est pas grave. Ça nous fait un ennemi de moins. »

Les soldats tous assommés ou morts, ils passèrent la porte principale et se retrouvèrent devant trois choix d'itinéraire.

« -Quelle chance ! Trois chemins... _Dit Antoine_. La suite est inéluctable. On se sépare ? »

Les deux autres hochèrent la tête, et chacun emprunta un chemin. Antoine prit les escaliers, Kemi resta à l'étage et Pierre-André descendit.

.

Le colonel vit l'attaque de sa fenêtre. Il fronça les sourcils et grogna.

« -J'espère que Chelder a eu assez de jugeote pour passer sans se faire repérer. C'est pas qu'ils aient l'air très dangereux, mais il faut qu'il aille au port au plus vite. »

Ça y est. Les pirates étaient entrés. Quelqu'un toqua a la porte.

« -Oui ? »

La porte grinça et le photographe entra. Il était court sur patte et portait une casquette. C'était un vieil homme, et ses cheveux commençaient a devenir blanc.

« -Colonel, j'ai prit des photos des pirates qui ont forcé l'entrée.

-Et vous n'avez que ça à faire ?

-Eh bien... Oui. Je suis photographe, pas soldat.

-Grrrr... Allez donc retrouver le lieutenant au port. Il y aura peut-être du travail pour vous. Ça vous évitera de rouiller.

-Eh je suis PAS VIEUX ok ? _Cria il en quittant la pièce_. »

Le colonel grimaça. Il détestait cet homme, c'était le seul a lui tenir tête sur cette île. Il soupira et décida de rejoindre la salle de repos des soldats. Il devait leur donner l'ordre de se bouger le derrière.

.

La lourde porte de la bibliothèque grinça. Antoine entra, gêné d'avoir été si peu discret. Il s'avança dans la grande salle, à peine occupée par de trop rares étagères remplies de livres. Soudain, quelqu'un l'interpella :

« -Holà. _Chuchota le bibliothécaire_. Vous ne m'avez pas l'air d'un marine.

-Je... J'ai oublié mon uniforme chez moi. »

Heureusement, il ne semblait pas au courant que des pirates étaient rentrés dans la base.

« -Je veux bien vous croire, mais alors montrez moi votre carte. »

Aie. Ça se compliquait.

« -C'est à dire que... Je suis une nouvelle recrue et je ne savais pas qu'il fallait apporter ma carte. »

Il prit un sourire crispé et l'autre le fixa d'un mauvais œil.

« -Hum... Bon. Je vous laisse passer cette fois, mais tachez de retenir la leçon jeune homme. Vous n'irez nulle part ici si vous n'avez pas votre carte avec vous. C'est un nouveau système que seule cette base possède.

-D'accord. »

Il regarda le surveillant s'éloigner et alla se cacher entre deux étagères. Il avait eu de la chance, mais il devrait faire plus attention la prochaine fois. Il s'apprêta à partir, la porte suivante bien visible au fond de la salle. Antoine reprit sa marche, mais son pied heurta une table basse, et le livre posé dessus tomba. Il le ramassa, mais alors qu'il s'apprêtait à le poser le titre l'intrigua et il s'y intéressa.

_"Ouvrage spécial réservé à la marine._

_._

_Les fruits du démon en détail. Forme, couleur et capacité attribuée. _

_Tome 6/6"_

Antoine n'y comprenait mais alors absolument rien. Bien sûr, il avait entendu parler des fruits du démon, mais comme des légendes. Ce genre de chose était impossible. Pourquoi la marine avait elle une série d'ouvrage réservé en parlant ? Il ouvrit au sommaire.

_"Tome 1 et 2 : Les fruits de type Zoan. _

_Tome 3, 4 et 5 : Les fruits de type Paramecia. _

_Tome 6 : Les fruits de type Logia. "_

Il feuilleta par curiosité et finit par y trouver un intérêt. Si la marine avait un livre comme ça c'est que ce qui était écrit à l'intérieur était forcément vrai. Sur chaque page, un fruit avec des motifs étranges et une description précise sur le coté ainsi que, de temps en temps, le nom de l'utilisateur. Les noms étaient tous plus étranges les uns que les autres. "Moku Moku no", "Hie Hie no", "Mera Mera no", ...

D'un coup, il tomba sur un fruit qui lui sembla familier. Il l'observa plus attentivement. Oui. Sa forme lui disait quelque chose. Puis il se rappela : Le fruit sur l'île déserte ! Il lût en vitesse ce qu'il disait dessus. Il était écrit que c'était le fruit du Kaze Kaze no mi, qui permet à n'importe quel utilisateur de contrôler le vent. Attendez... Le vent ? Ah mais ça expliquait beaucoup de choses... Notamment pourquoi le bateau avait accéléré sur leur route vers Namatski. Mais c'était vrai alors ? Il possédait les pouvoirs d'un fruit du démon ? Qu'est ce qu'ils disaient de plus. Voyons... Un pouvoir unique... Impossibilité de nager... Bla bla bla...

Sans s'en rendre compte, il avait passé un bon moment à lire, et lorsqu'il le remarqua, il se dit qu'il devait bouger. Il ne savait pas combien de temps était passé et décida d'empocher le livre discrètement et de finir de visiter l'étage.

.

Kemi sortit d'une énième salle inutile et se retrouva dans un long couloir. Soudain, un marine apparut au coin d'un tournant et elle se plaqua dans le renforcement du mur. L'homme regarda dans sa direction, scrutant le couloir et semblant en redécouvrir chaque détail, puis finit par partir. Kemi le vit de dos. Il était certainement un haut gradé pour porter ce genre de tenue et pour se balader seul dans la base. L'homme rentra dans une salle plus loin et la cartographe se rapprocha pour écouter.

« -Soldats... Garde à vous ! »

Il y eu un bruit de pas confus qui disparut très vite.

« -Soldats, des civils sont entrés dans la base. Retrouvez-les et ramenez les moi vivants.

-Oui colonel ! _Firent l'ensemble des combattants en même temps_. »

Une alarme s'enclencha et la troupe se déplaça en masse vers la porte. Kemi recula, prise de panique, et trouva par pure chance un placard à balai ouvert derrière elle. Elle s'y cacha, attendant que les ennemis passent. Une serpillière se colla à elle et elle grogna. La troupe ne fut bientôt plus là, mais elle attendit quand même que le colonel s'en aille avant de sortir de sa cachette.

« -C'était juste, mais je n'arriverais pas tout le temps à m'en sortir comme ça ! Surtout maintenant que l'alarme a été déclenchée ! »

Disant cela, elle ne vit pas que quatre hommes en patrouille venaient droit sur elle. Quand ils l'aperçurent, ils coururent vers elle. Kemi courut à son tour pour leur échapper. Elle évita tant bien que mal les attaques tout en choisissant des chemins au hasard. Malheureusement, elle arriva dans une impasse. La seule porte à sa droite était solidement fermée. Elle se ressaisit, et décida d'affronter les soldats. L'un fonça sur elle, et elle se poussa au dernier moment de sorte qu'il s'écrase contre le mur. Un de moins. Deux autres la prirent de surprise et arrivèrent à l'écorcher avec leurs sabres. Mais même en combat rapproché, Kemi faisait des merveilles, et les marines rejoignirent bientôt leur camarade au sol. Elle s'apprêta à attaquer le suivant, mais celui-ci pointa un fusil sur elle. La cartographe s'immobilisa en un instant.

« -Désolé de vous contrarier, mais je vais devoir vous emmener chez le colonel. »

Il lui empoigna le bras, serrant tellement fort que Kemi ne sentait plus ses doigts. Elle cria de douleur tandis que le marine la traînait plus loin. Puis... **BONK**. Un coup de clé à molette le fit s'effondrer sur place. Pierre-André se tenait dans l'angle du couloir. Il enchaina sans se préoccuper du soldat à terre :

« -J'ai trouvé Camille, mais on va avoir un problème. »

.

« -Et sinon tu fais quoi quand tu ne te fais pas attraper par la marine ? »

Morgan releva la tête et prit un temps avant de répondre :

« -Je voyage pour essayer de retrouver mon sensei.

-C'est une idée fixe...

-Ouais... Hé ! »

Camille rit et Morgan la fixa d'un mauvais œil. Ils discutèrent un court instant jusqu'à entendre quelqu'un essayer d'ouvrir la porte, puis s'énerver dessus sans réussir à atteindre son but.

« -Mais enfin... Bordel c'est quoi le problème ?! »

La capitaine reconnut immédiatement la voix :

« -Pierre-André ? C'est toi ? Fait gaffe il y a... »

Elle scruta les alentours, cherchant le garde, mais il n'y avait pas âme qui vive.

« -Personne ? Enfin c'est pas grave. Je crois qu'il faut une carte spéciale pour ouvrir les portes ici, j'ai vu ça quand ils m'ont emmené en salle d'interrogatoire !

-Ça va ? Ils ne t'on pas fait de mal ?

-Non non, je vais bien.

-Attend je vais essayer de briser la porte !

-Non surtout pas ! _Réagit aussitôt Camille_. Elle est en métal, tu alerterais tout le bâtiment !

-Merde... »

Il resta un long moment sans rien dire. Camille ne le voyait pas, mais devinait qu'il se prenait la tête.

« -Pierre-André ça va ?

-Je... Il reprit rapidement sa respiration. Je te sortirait de là ! Et ils ne te feront plus de mal parce que je t'aime Camille ! Et je ne les laisserait pas te toucher ! »

Camille vira au rouge tomate. L'alarme de déclencha à ce moment et elle n'entendit pas le mécano partir en courant.

« -Mais... Je... Pierre-André ? Pieeeeerre-Andréééé !

-Pas la peine. _Rit Morgan à coté d'elle._ Au fait... Ça fait longtemps ?

-Rhaaaaa mais tais-toi enfin ! »

Elle donna un grand coup de poing à travers les barreaux sur la tête de celui qui avait osé se moquer.

.

_Salle informatique._

« -Colonel, pourquoi n'envoie-on pas des troupes les arrêter ? Ils ont déjà mit à terre vingt hommes !

-J'aime bien leur style. Celui au foulard est arrivé à bloquer trois soldats dans une salle en les enfermant à l'intérieur. Et maintenant ces deux-là vont aller sauver leur amie. C'est amusant regardez les faire un peu.

-Colonel Reyes ! Cela ne sert à rien d'avoir une des bases les plus perfectionnées en informatique si l'on utilise pas cet avantage contre nos ennemis !

-Écoutez bien bande de marines de bas rang. Entrer dans cette base est d'une facilité extrême. En ressortir est plus difficile. Nous aviserons à ce moment. »

Il sourit en plissant des yeux. Ces jeunes allaient peut être enfin lui apporter un peu de distraction.

.

_Au même moment au port._

Alexandre bailla en s'étirant. C'était loooooooooong... L'attente était interminable... Il se redressa vivement : Il avait vu quelque chose du coin de l'œil.

« -Aha ! Mais c'est potentiellement intéressant tout ça ! »

.

« -C'est là ! _Souffla Pierre-André_. Elle est au coin du tournant derrière une porte fermée !

-Eh, doucement d'accord ? Déstresse un peu. »

La jeune fille arrêta sa course toute haletante. Elle observa la porte un moment puis se retourna vers le blond.

« -Tu as raison. Il faut une clé spécial pour ouvrir cette porte. Ou allons nous nous en procurer une ?

-Vous avez retrouvé la capitaine ? _Demanda Antoine derrière eux_. »

Kemi et Pierre-André sursautèrent de surprise.

« -Hé mais qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? Comment tu as trouvé ton chemin ?

-Je n'ai rien vu de spécial au premier. _Dit Antoine, serrant le livre volé caché contre lui_. Et même si il y avait plus d'étages, je suis redescendu pour voir ou vous en étiez. J'ai eu le temps de vous entrapercevoir mais bordel vous courrez vite !

-Ça ne change rien au problème. Il nous faut une carte magnétique pour pouvoir passer.

-Attendez une carte ? Ce serait pas quelque chose comme ça ? _Demanda Pierre-André en sortant une plaque métallique de sa poche_. »

Les deux autres restèrent de pierre, puis Kemi explosa :

« -Mais oui c'est ça ! Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas sorti plus tôt ?!

-Je ne le savait pas ! Je l'ai récupéré sur un soldat que j'ai croisé. Il avait glissé de sa poche. Je me suis dit que quoi que ce soit, ça pourrait être utile. »

Kemi, convaincue de son explication, la lui piqua des doigt et la passa dans le mécanisme. La porte fit un Bip et s'ouvrit.

« -Voila ! C'était pas dur. Maintenant, ou est Camille ? »

À peine eu-elle dit ça qu'elle vit un des prisonniers se lever et agiter des bras.

« -Hé ! Je suis là ! »

La petite troupe courut vers elle. Antoine s'occupa de la serrure. C'était une serrure normale cette fois, et il devait la crocheter. Son travail finit, Camille lui demanda s'il pouvait aussi ouvrir la cage de Morgan.

« -On devrait plutôt s'échapper tant qu'on le peut encore. _Répondit Antoine_. Il n'y a pas que des piètres soldats pas entrainés ici.

-C'est pas grave, allez ! Ouvre lui la porte ! »

Antoine s'exécuta.

« -Pourquoi tu me libère ? _Demanda Morgan_. J'ai rien fait de spécial pourtant ?

-Je vais pas te laisser ici alors que tu veux retrouver ton sensei ! Tu vas pas y arriver si tu restes coincé ici ! »

Morgan la regarda, touché.

« -Oh, ben... Merci.

-Par contre, il faut y aller là. Ça va devenir tendu. »

Ils sortirent des cachots, et Camille trouva la salle de récupération dont le soldat leur avait parlé. Elle reprit son arme, et son chapeau (Oui, ils lui avaient aussi confisqué son chapeau). Morgan trouva sa chaîne dans un coin de la pièce, et l'enroula autour de son bras. En sortant, il remarqua un objet un peu spécial. C'était une sorte de boomerang mais tranchant sur les bords. Il lui plut, et le prit avec lui. Il le coinça derrière, entre sa ceinture et son pantalon.

« -Vite ! Il faut y aller maintenant ! Ou ils auront tôt fait de nous coincer ! _S'impatienta Antoine_. »

Ils coururent vers la sortie, mais à la porte, Camille les laissa passer en restant dans le bâtiment.

« -Enfin mais qu'est ce que tu fait ? _Cria Pierre-André, déjà loin_. Viens !

-Pas question. _Dit Camille d'un ton calme_. Je dois récupérer le paquet que cet homme m'a confié.

-Tu es folle. _Soupira le mécano_. Et lui aussi était fou.

-Non ! En me le donnant, il a dit qu'il ne devait pas leur revenir. Alors je dois aller le récupérer.

-Mais on ne sait même pas ce que c'est ! _Argumenta Kemi_.

-Si, moi je sais. _Rétorqua Antoine_. C'est un fruit du démon. Mais je ne connais pas sa capacité spéciale. »

L'équipage s'étonna du fait que l'archéologue ne leur ait pas dit plus tôt, mais il expliqua que c'était parce qu'il l'avait appris dans la base de la marine. Il leur dit aussi tout ce qu'il avait lu d'intéressant sur les fruits du démon. Camille monta alors l'escalier le plus près d'elle, en précisant qu'elle allait le chercher. Antoine et Kemi de précipitèrent vers elle pour la retenir, et repassèrent la porte. Ils eurent de la chance, elle se referma en un bruit métallique juste après qu'ils eurent passé le bâtant. Morgan approcha de la porte, et tapa dessus. C'était inutile. Le bois avait fait place à un métal plus dur que dur.

« -J'y vais ! _Fit la voix étouffée de Camille derrière la porte_. De toute façon on n'a plus le choix maintenant ! Il faut qu'on trouve une autre sortie !

-Mais ! On peut toujours exploser la porte ! _Hurla le mécano de son coté_. Oh ? Camille ? »

Mais ils étaient déjà partis.


	15. Le lieutenant Chelder et son fruit du dé

**La grande aventure !**

**chap. 15 : Le lieutenant Chelder et son fruit du démon ! **

_Info : Camille et Pierre-André ont quitté Shell Town et débuté leurs aventures en tant que pirates. Ils ont rencontrés Kemi, qui est devenue leur navigatrice. Sur une île déserte alors qu'ils étaient en route vers Namatski, ils rencontrent Antoine et décident de le raccompagner chez lui, à Namatski. Là-bas, ils rencontrent Alexandre qui rejoint l'équipage avec Antoine. Ils voguent ensuite jusqu'à une île ou se passe une succession d'événements étranges._

.

nd : 4 wits = Les 4 sens.

.

Alexandre se leva péniblement. Sa petite (grande) sieste avait endormi tous ses muscles. Il glissa le long de la voile et observa plus attentivement les gens qu'il avait vu arriver il y a deux minutes du haut de la vigie.

« -Il y a quelqu'un sur le bateau ! _Cria un des soldats_.

-Hé ! Regardez ! La patrouille précédente ! Ils sont tous morts !

-Attrapez celui avec le pistolet ! »

Alexandre fronça les sourcils et empoigna son arme :

« -C'est... »

Un marine à terre.

« -UN... »

Un autre de tombé.

« -**SNIPER** ! »

Il descendit les autres qui s'approchaient de trop près et le lieutenant se retrouva rapidement seul face à lui.

- Comment osez-vous ?

-Ben... Je m'ennuie. »

Le marine gonfla d'énervement.

« -Je suis le lieutenant Chelder ! Et je vais mettre fin à vos agissements !

-Ah ah ! Trop drôle ! »

Alexandre se retint d'exploser de rire.

« -Allez, on finit ça en vitesse d'accord ? Mes amis comptent sur moi pour veiller sur le bateau. Par contre... »

Il sauta du navire et atterrît sur le béton du port.

« -Faut pas abimer le Dragon Khan. Sinon il va me tuer le blond.

-Mais vous vous **MOQUEZ DE MOI** ! Vous allez vous en mordre les doigts ! Je ne suis pas un simple pion. Je suis...

-Bon. T'as finit de parler ? J'aimerais retourner à ma sieste. »

Chelder remis ses cheveux en arrière en maugréant car ils revenaient sans cesse devant ses yeux. Alexandre rechargea son snipe, et se mit dans l'axe le plus favorable. Ajustant son tir, il fit feu.

Le lieutenant se téléporta tout à coup juste à coté de lui.

« -Je crois que ce combat ne sera pas aussi simple que tu ne le pense... »

.

Camille était toujours à grimper les escaliers, suivant son instinct pour retrouver la salle ou ils avaient mit le paquet que lui avait confié le fou.

« -Attends-nous ! _Lui cria Antoine_. Comment tu sais que c'est par là ?

-Le soldat dans le cachot m'a dit qu'ils l'avaient mit dans leurs quartiers, et je suppose que c'est tout en haut !

-Mais pourquoi en haut ? _Demanda Kemi_. Ça pourrait être autre part aussi !

-Non. Ils doivent avoir une vue d'ensemble, et le meilleur endroit est le dernier étage d'un bâtiment.

-C'est cohérent. _Approuva Antoine_.

-On va se faire attrapeeeeeeer... _Balisa Kemi_. »

Ils montèrent, et montèrent, et montèrent encore. Finalement, ils arrivèrent à court d'escalier. Un long couloir les mena à une unique pièce.

« -C'est quoi ça ? C'est trop bizarre comme endroit. _S'intrigua Camille_.

-On entre ? »

Ils poussèrent la porte, difficilement, et entrèrent. La salle était immense. Devant eux, un bureau très bien rangé et une fenêtre géante.

« -Ça doit être les appartements du colonel de la base. _Remarqua Kemi_. Je ne sais pas si le fruit du démon se trouve ici.

-Une seule façon de le savoir. Il faut tout fouiller ! _S'exclama Camille, déjà folle de joie à cette idée_.

-Pas la peine. J'ai trouvé ou il est. _Se vanta Antoine_. »

Il s'était approché de la table et avait fouillé ses tiroirs. Il sortit une carte et la déplia. Camille bouda un peu mais rejoignit quand même son ami. Elle aurait bien voulu mettre en bazar le bureau du colonel.

« -C'est juste en dessous de nous ?

-Allez, on verra bien là bas. Filons ! »

.

« -Monsieur Reyes ? Les individus veulent pénétrer la salle d'étude des projets. Il serait peut-être temps de donner un ordre.

-QUOI ? _Beugla son supérieur_. Mais ou sont-ils ?

-A mi-chemin.

-Mais vous auriez du me le dire ! Vous savez très bien qu'ils ne doivent pas récupérer le projet 102 ! »

Il partit, tonitruant des insanités sur le manque de jugeote des soldats.

« -Faudrait qu'il sache ce qu'il veut... _Maugréa le pauvre petit marine_. Il peut paraitre rigide au premier coup d'oeil mais ce n'est pas du tout ça. Il est vraiment stupide. »

.

Chelder donna un puissant coup de coude à Alexandre, et le tireur d'élite se plia en deux.

« -Comment il a fait ça ? _Gémit le jeune pirate_. Il est apparut juste devant moi. »

Le lieutenant ne s'arrêta pas. Il profita du fait que le tireur soit à terre pour le rouer de coups de pieds. Il accumula ensuite toute sa force pour le faire valser plus loin. Alexandre se mit à genoux avec difficulté et palpa le sol jusqu'à trouver son arme.

« -Tu as l'air étonné. _Fit son ennemi d'une voix dédaigneuse_. C'est la première fois que tu affronte un possesseur de fruit du démon ?

-Je sais même pas ce que c'est. _Dit Alexandre joyeusement_.

-Je vais éclairer ta lanterne alors. Tu es au courant que dans le monde sont éparpillés des fruits aux pouvoirs surnaturels ? »

Alexandre hocha négativement de la tête, tout en tirant sur le marine. Mais ce dernier semblait apprécier l'incrédulité du jeune pirate et faisait étalage de son savoir, utilisant sa téléportation pour esquiver.

« -Ils sont appelés fruit du démon. _Continua-t-il_. Et ils donnent un pouvoir spécial à la personne qui en mange. Tu le savais ça au moins ? »

Le sniper ne préféra pas répondre, profitant de l'interlude pour recharger. Le marine se mit à parler tout seul pendant qu'il réfléchissait à la situation.

_Je ne l'aurais jamais comme ça. D'après ce qu'il dit il aurait un pouvoir surnaturel ? Ça me fait une belle jambe tiens. Regardez-le. Il crâne. Heureusement pour moi, ça me laisse le temps de trouver une faille. Ces fruits de quelque chose doivent bien avoir des aspects négatifs ! _

Il décida de se concentrer sur les gestes que faisait le beau-parleur. À chaque balle qu'il tirait, il observait minutieusement sa réaction. Il remarqua ainsi que juste avant de disparaitre, il reculait sa jambe droite. Et juste après être réapparut, il avait la gauche en arrière.

Mais à quoi cela rimait ? Il lui fallait être encore plus attentif. Il ferma les yeux et utilisa ses autres sens.

« -**4 wits** !

-Mais qu'est ce qu'il fait ? »

Chelder se gratta la tête, et continua de lui poser des questions sans réponse. Après un court délai, le marine cessa de s'interroger et se téléporta près d'Alexandre, de manière à lui porter des coups. Ce dernier ne broncha pas. Le lieutenant refit la même manœuvre, et Alexandre laissa faire. La troisième fois, il rouvrit les yeux et évita le coup, comme s'il avait prévu à l'avance l'endroit ou il allait apparaitre.

« -Ah ben j'ai compris ! T'es pas si fort en fait ! »

.

Les trois pirates avaient trouvés l'emplacement du fruit du démon et l'avaient prit avant de redescendre les escaliers. Camille était heureuse d'avoir récupéré le paquet qui lui avait été confié, et elle souriait bêtement sans prendre en compte le facteur danger que représentait le fait d'être dans une base de la marine. Alors qu'ils se dépêchaient, ils ne virent pas le mur juste en face d'eux, et rentrèrent tête baissée dedans.

« -Hé ! _S'écria Kemi_. C'est quoi ce truc ? Qu'est ce que ça fait en plein milieu du chemin ?

-C'est du métal. _Remarqua Antoine_. On dirait le même métal que la porte d'entrée. »

Ils observèrent les alentours. Ils étaient arrivés à l'étage inférieur et à leur droite il y avait une grande salle, bien trop sombre à leur goût.

« -Moi j'entre pas là-dedans. _Frissonna Camille_. »

Elle fit un pas en direction des escaliers menant au bureau du colonel, mais un mur de métal jaillit devant elle et boucha l'accès. Elle tomba à la renverse. Antoine alla l'aider à se relever.

« -Comment ça se fait ? Le métal jaillit du sol maintenant ?

-VA VA VA ! _Rit une voix non loin d'elle_. Comment quelqu'un avec si peu d'intellect à-t-il pu arriver jusqu'ici ? Cela me déçoit profondément de ta part. »

Ils se retournèrent. Là, au fond de la salle, se tenait un homme de forte stature, entouré par au moins une centaines de soldats.

« -Oh ! Mais je le reconnais ! _Lança Kemi_. »

.

Chelder se tint immobile.

« -Tu as compris ? Mais tu as comprit quoi en fait.

-Eh bien, _expliqua le sniper_, c'est simple. Tu ne te téléporte pas. Tu cours. Tu cours très vite. »

Le lieutenant resta bouché bée. Puis il se redressa, remis ses cheveux en arrière et caressa son bouc.

« -Bien joué petit. En effet, j'ai mangé le fruit de la vitesse. Rësu rësu no mi. Mais je cours si vite que je donne l'impression de me téléporter. Comment as-tu deviné ?

-J'ai entendu le bruit de tes chaussures sur le sol. Grave erreur.

-Je suis impressionné. Sincèrement. Mais je ne vois pas en quoi cette information pourra t'être utile. »

Alexandre sourit méchamment et fouilla dans sa poche. Il en sorti une balle dont l'extrémité était pointue.

« -Détrompez-vous... »

.

Pierre-André et Morgan tambourinaient la porte d'une manière peu délicate, mais cette dernière refusait de coopérer.

« -Bah ! _Grogna Pierre-André_. Pourquoi cette foutue porte ne veut pas s'ouvrir ?!

-...

-Et toi tu dit rien ? Qui t'es d'abord ?

-Morgan.

-Tu fais quoi ici au fait ?

-Désolé de déranger ! _S'exclama l'autre, la moutarde lui montant au nez_. Si j'avais su, je serais parti au lieu de rester pour essayer d'ouvrir cette porte. »

Tout en disant ce dernier mot, il donna un coup de pied à l'objet en question. Pierre-André s'excusa platement :

« -Excuse moi, je suis peut-être un peu stressé. »

Morgan sourit et ils se serrèrent la main. Tout à coup, un projecteur se braqua sur eux. Comme on était en plein après-midi, cela ne servait un peu à rien. Ils entendirent soudain une voix provenant d'un mégaphone :

« -Rendez-vous ! Ou nous faisons feu !

-JAMAIS ! _Crièrent les deux en même temps_. »

Le caporal et le sergent se chuchotèrent quelques mots. Puis ils les interrompirent une seconde fois :

-Vous avez une dernière chance ! »

Sur le mur géant de la base, des deux cotés de la porte, des fenêtres géantes s'ouvrirent, et des canons gigantesques apparurent, pointés sur eux.

« -On est... Dans la merde. »


	16. Alexandre ou Chelder ? L'un des deux est

**La grande aventure !**

**chap. 16 : Alexandre ou Chelder ? L'un des deux est tombé !**

_Info : Camille et Pierre-André ont quitté Shell Town et débuté leurs aventures en tant que pirates. Ils ont rencontrés Kemi, qui est devenue leur navigatrice. Sur une île déserte alors qu'ils étaient en route vers Namatski, ils rencontrent Antoine et décident de le raccompagner chez lui, à Namatski. Là-bas, ils rencontrent Alexandre qui rejoint l'équipage avec Antoine. Ils voguent ensuite jusqu'à une île ou se passe une succession d'événements étranges._

.

Le vent s'engouffra dans le port, résonnant entre les mâts des bateaux.

« -Que... Que ? Qu'est ce que c'est que ça ?! _S'écria Chelder_. Une balle ?

-C'est mieux encore. _Chantonna Alexandre en retournant le petit objet dans tout les sens_. C'est de ma fabrication. L'extrémité est si pointue qu'elle suit les mouvements du vent. »

Chelder haussa les épaules.

« -Ah oui. Bravo. Mais je ne vois toujours pas en quoi cela va t'être utile. »

Alexandre s'énerva un peu, mais consentit néanmoins à expliquer.

« -Bien. Je vais résumer sinon on va y passer la soirée...

-Hé !

-Il y a une différence entre téléportation et déplacement ultrarapide. Le déplacement, tout aussi rapide qu'il soit, est un mouvement d'atomes continu. Tandis que la téléportation repousse les atomes. Vous me suivez ? Dans l'un vous emmenez, dans l'autre vous repoussez.

-...

-Pffffffff... En fait, quand vous courez, vous attirez l'air derrière vous. Et quand vous vous téléportez,vous ne faites que repousser des atomes, l'attraction n'existe pas. C'est mieux ?

-Ah ? Heu. Mais bien sûr ! Je suis lieutenant. Je comprends ce genre de choses. »

Le tireur d'élite soupira et changea les balles restantes dans son arme pour celle qu'il avait en main. Il en prit d'autres de sa poche aussi. Le lieutenant reprit les esprits, et se déplaça près d'Alexandre. Il envoya valdinguer son sniper vers le haut puis donna un coup de poing au garçon. Alexandre dérapa et tomba dans l'eau. De là, il vit le lieutenant hésiter, puis se retirer vers l'intérieur du port. Il remonta, en manque d'air, puis grimpa vite sur le bateau, ou il avait vu atterrir son arme. Il prit en vitesse une chaise qui traînait et se concentra. Il cherchait Chelder. Le lieutenant restait introuvable. Pour cause, il n'arrêtait pas de courir. Alexandre visait sans tirer, mais il savait que s'il le trouvait, l'autre n'en réchapperait pas.

« -Tu ne me voit pas ? _Fit la voix de Chelder aux quatre coins du port_. Quel dommage ! Tu ne peux pas me tirer dessus !

-**4 wits** ! »

Alexandre se repéra sur les rares bruits de pas qu'il entendait. Il ferma les yeux une seconde fois, n'utilisant que ses oreilles. Quand il les rouvrit, il pouvait voir son ennemi. Certes, par intermittence, mais c'était suffisant pour lui. Il visa... Mais il fut perturbé par un reflet sur sa gauche, et Chelder en profita pour l'attaquer. Il ne lui laissa pas une seconde de répits pour se relever.

« -Être un sniper ça sert à rien en combat rapproché ! _Lui cria il en l'assenant de coups_. Apprends au moins ça avant de mourir ! »

Le tireur leva la main brusquement, et attrapa au passage celle de Chelder.

« -Ah ah ! _Rit il_. Attrapé. C'est toi le chat. »

Il se redressa en un bond, et donna un coup de pied magistral à son ennemi, ce qui fit tomber ce dernier sur le port. Le lieutenant se rattrapa au bord de l'embarcadère pour ne pas atterrir dans l'eau.

« -Je sais qu'un tireur est inutile contre de la force brute. Mais tu sais comment j'ai réussit à me relever ? »

Chelder ne dit rien, trop occupé à remonter sur la terre ferme.

« -**PAR CE QUE JE M'EN MOQUE !** **SB5 !** »

Il tira pour la première fois sa balle pointue. Le lieutenant se téléporta sur le coté, pour ne pas recevoir l'impact, mais la balle dévia de sa trajectoire, et il fut blessé. Il resta sans voix, empêchant le sang de couler en mettant sa main dessus.

« -Comment ?...

-Quand vous vous déplacez vous entraînez l'air avec vous. Cette balle est si fine qu'elle perçoit ces courants et est entraînée par eux. Donc, ou que vous alliez, elle vous suivra.

-**QUOI ?** »

Alexandre ne se fit pas prier pour tirer deux fois plus. Il opta même pour un rire sarcastique alors que le lieutenant tentait de fuir ces trop nombreuses balles. Finalement, elles eurent raison de lui, et il s'effondra ensanglanté sur le sol, tombant dans le coma.

« -Il est mort ? _Se demanda le pirate._ »

Ne percevant pas de réponse, il haussa les épaules et en déduisit qu'il pouvait retourner à sa sieste. Enfin... Peut-être pas de suite. Il devait d'abord se soigner, se changer et laver le pont de tout ce sang. Ou ça allait gueuler.

.

Pierre-André recula d'un pas, jugeant la distance entre lui et ces canons trop courte.

« -C'est votre dernière chance ! _Vociféra la voix dans le haut parleur_. Nous allons appliquer la sanction si vous ne vous rendez pas de suite !

-Nous allons retrouver nos amis quoi qu'il en coûte ! _Cria le blond en réponse_. Et ce ne sont pas vos jouets qui nous feront peur !

-Ne nous bloquez pas la route ! Ouvrez tout de suite ou vous allez le regretter ! Je suis Morgan le voyageur ! Et je peux tous vous battre ! »

Un murmure passa dans les troupes ennemies. Morgan le voyageur était un nom qui faisait déjà peur. Sa tête était mise à prix à 23 000 000B mais la rumeur disait qu'il ne se donnait jamais à fond dans les combats. Le caporal dit quelque chose à son supérieur et le sergent reprit de plus belle dans le mégaphone :

« -Nous ne céderons pas à la menace ! Et puisque vous ne voulez pas vous rendre, nous donnons l'ordre aux canons de tirer ! »

Les canonniers obéirent, et tirèrent une salve. Morgan réagit immédiatement. Il empoigna sa chaîne, et la fit tournoyer au-dessus de sa tête, puis il fit un mouvement très rapide de haut en bas et les deux boulets propulsés à pleine vitesse se retrouvèrent divisés en un millier de petits morceaux.

« -Super ! _Le complimenta Pierre-André_. »

Morgan fixa les marines de haut :

« -On trouvera un moyen de passer sans vous. »

Les soldats en furent tout babas.

« -Chef. _Dit l'un d'eux_. On fait quoi maintenant ?

-Sortez les autres canons ! _Se ressaisit le sergent_. Il ne faut pas qu'ils rejoignent les autres ! »

Deux autres fenêtres s'ouvrirent et deux autres canons furent pointés sur eux.

« -Tu vas arriver à tous les éclater ? _Demanda Pierre-André._

-Je vais essayer en tout cas ! »

Les quatre boulets fusèrent en même temps, et Morgan dessina un geste de la main qui fit tomber en morceaux les trois premiers.

« -Attention ! _Cria le mécano_. Il en reste un ! »

Morgan n'eut pas le temps de réagir. Heureusement, Pierre-André avait plongé devant lui et lorsque le boulet était arrivé, il l'avait frappé si fort avec sa clé que celui-ci avait dévié et était allé s'exploser contre la porte. Morgan le regarda, muet, puis il sourit et l'applaudit. Sans attendre plus, il pénétrèrent l'immense base.

« -Arrêtez ! _Hurla le marine, à travers son mégaphone_. Vous ne devez pas y aller ! »

Le blond stoppa, puis les fixa d'un mauvais oeil.

« -Je suis Pierre-André, le mécanicien de l'équipage du Dragon Khan ! Et personne ne me donne d'ordre ! »

Puis il plongea dans le bâtiment à la suite de Morgan.

.

« -Oui oui ! _S'écria Kemi_. Je l'ai déjà vu de dos alors qu'il allait dans la salle des gardes !

-Vraiment ? _Fit Antoine, surprit_.

-Oui. Il dirige ses hommes d'une main de fer.

-C'est vous qui êtes aux commandes de cette base alors ? _Demanda Camille, sur le ton de la défense_. Je suppose qu'il faut vous battre pour pouvoir partir d'ici ?

-Dans l'éventuelle possibilité ou vous arriveriez à me battre, vous ne pourriez toujours pas sortir d'ici. Le nombre de soldats à mes ordres est si important que vous ne pourriez tous les compter. »

Camille étouffa un grognement et Antoine la retint alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à bondir sur le colonel.

« -Camille, mais enfin réfléchit un peu ! Il a raison. On n'a aucune chance ! »

Voyant que Camille tirait la tête, il ajouta, avec un sourire :

« -Sauf si on les bats tous d'un coup !

-Ah ! _Sourit Camille à son tour_. Je préfère ça ! »

Les trois pirates se tournèrent vers le marine, prêts à en découdre. Voyant qu'il avait enfin des adversaires attentifs, Reyes se baissa et plongea sa main dans le sol, comme dans du beurre. Les troupes de marine se rassemblèrent le plus rapidement possible derrière leur supérieur. Le sol s'ondula, puis la salle changea de forme. Elle devint ronde et la porte menant aux escaliers se ferma d'un bruit sec.

« -Que... Comment vous avez fait ça ? _Dit Kemi, prise de peur_. Vous... Est-ce que vous avez mangé un fruit du démon ?

-Va va va ! _Rit le colonel_. Tu es très perspicace dit donc ! Oui en effet j'ai mangé le fruit du Kinzoku no, le fruit du métal. Et tu vois cette base ? Elle a été construite entièrement en métal, juste pour moi !

-Il y a quelque chose d'illogique. _Remarqua Antoine_. Si vous pouvez contrôler le métal, et que cette base est faite juste en cette matière, pourquoi vous ne nous avez pas arrêté plus tôt ? Vous pouviez savoir ou nous étions rien qu'en scannant les différences de température non ?

-Ce n'est pas exactement ça. J'ai en effet surveillé votre parcours, mais je voulais savoir jusqu'où vous irez. »

Il jeta un coup d'oeil au fruit que Camille portait toujours.

« -Et vous êtes allés trop loin. Rendez-moi le projet 102 !

-Le pro... ? Ah le fruit ! _Comprit la capitaine_. Jamais ! Il m'a été confié !

-**NON !** _S'énerva soudainement le colonel_. L'HOMME QUI VOUS L'A DONNÉ ÉTAIT SOUS MES ORDRES ! DONC IL EST À MOI !

-Sous ses ordres ? _Fit Kemi_. Qu'est ce que c'est que cette histoire ? »

Reyes, furibond, envoya ses soldats à l'attaque avant d'entrer lui-même dans la bataille. Il visa Camille sans la lâcher d'une semelle. La brunette avait du mal à esquiver ses attaques et à tenir le fruit du démon en même temps. Ses amis auraient bien voulu l'aider, mais ils avaient fort à faire de leur coté. Tout les marines s'étaient jetés sur eux, sûrement sur un ordre ultérieur du colonel. Ils ne pouvaient donc pas contre-attaquer et aider leur camarade en même temps.

« -**RENDS-MOI LE PROJET 102 !** _Beuglait Reyes_. »

Camille faisait la sourde oreille, et continuait d'échapper à ses lames de métal qui jaillissaient du sol et à un contact physique avec le marine qui aurait pu lui être très défavorable.

Plus loin, Antoine et Kemi se serraient les coudes pour descendre tout ces soldats.

« -Il n'y a qu'un moyen d'aller aider Camille, il faut se débarrasser de tout ces soldats !

-OK. _Dit Kemi_. J'ai une idée. »

Elle sauta très haut, et lança son attaque :

« -**Constellation !** »

Un grand nombre d'ennemis tombèrent sous le coup d'une attaque trop puissante. Antoine se dit qu'il pourrait essayer d'utiliser son pouvoir, mais il ne savait absolument pas comment faire. Déçu, il se contenta d'assister le plus possible la cartographe afin de pouvoir venir à bout de ces marines.

.

Morgan et Pierre-André entendaient des coups de feu et des cris depuis tout à l'heure. Ils couraient le plus rapidement possible en direction des étages supérieurs.

« -On a parcouru une bonne distance non ? _Demanda Morgan._ On devrait bientôt être arrivé ?

-J'espère. _Répondit simplement le mécano_. »

Et à un tournant, Pierre-André faillit rentrer dans un mur.

« -Bordel, mais qui a mit ça là ?! Encore une porte en métal ?

-Hé, _chuchota Morgan_. Ecoute ! »

De derrière l'obstacle provenait un bruit de bagarre plutôt abominable.

« -Ils sont là c'est certain !

-Alors on fait quoi ?

-On défonce la porte ! _Fit Pierre-André_. A trois... Un...

-Deux...

-TROIS ! _Hurlèrent ils ensemble_. »


	17. Un lourd secret ! Le cœur fragilisé sous

**La grande aventure !**

**chap. 17 : Un lourd secret ! Le cœur fragilisé sous son armure de métal !**

_Info : Camille et Pierre-André ont quitté Shell Town et débuté leurs aventures en tant que pirates. Ils ont rencontrés Kemi, qui est devenue leur navigatrice. Sur une île déserte alors qu'ils étaient en route vers Namatski, ils rencontrent Antoine et décident de le raccompagner chez lui, à Namatski. Là-bas, ils rencontrent Alexandre qui rejoint l'équipage avec Antoine. Ils voguent ensuite jusqu'à une île ou se passe une succession d'événements étranges._

La porte céda. Au même instant, Antoine achevait le dernier soldat d'un coup de feu en plein cœur.

Au fond de la salle, Camille était coincée contre le mur, le fruit du démon dans un bras, son bâton dans l'autre. Elle regardait Reyes d'un œil mauvais : Elle ne se rendrait jamais. Pierre-André fonça, laissant les trois autres en plan. Il brandit sa clé à molette, voulant lui défoncer les côtes, mais le colonel para son attaque et l'expédia d'un crochet du droit direct vers la capitaine. Le blond s'écrasa contre le mur et se retrouva face contre terre, à cracher du sang. Camille se pencha vers le mécano, affreusement inquiète. Ce dernier releva péniblement la tête.

« -Hung... Comment ? _Réussit-il à articuler_. »

Il observa du coin de l'oeil le colonel. Le bras entier du marine scintillait.

« -C'est du métal ! _S'écrièrent Kemi et Antoine en même temps_.

-Du métal ? _Fit Morgan, choqué_. Mais comment c'est possible ?

-Grâce a son fruit du démon, il peut contrôler cette matière ! _Expliqua Kemi_. »

Pierre-André essaya de se redresser, mais il n'y arriva pas. Reyes était sur le point de les achever quand soudain, il sentit des impacts de balle dans son dos.

« -Mince ! C'est Terminator ou quoi ?! Je peut pas le toucher !

-Mes gommes non plus ne lui font rien ! Même lancées à pleine puissance ! »

Le colonel replongea sa main par terre et cria :

« -VOUS N'AUREZ PAS LE PROJET 102 ! **IL EST A MOI** ! »

Le sol ondula sous les pieds des trois pirates et des lianes de métal en sortirent, collant Kemi et Antoine contre le mur et grossissant de seconde en seconde jusqu'à ce que les deux tireurs furent incapables de bouger. Un des filets se plaqua sur leur bouche, leur servant de bâillon. Morgan avait réussit à éviter l'attaque. Il fit tournoyer sa chaîne et l'envoya vers Reyes d'un coup de poignet. Mais le colonel fit léviter des morceaux de métal autour de lui, le protégeant de toute attaque.

« -Arrêtez de vous cacher ! Battez-vous correctement !

-Le projet 102 est le résultat d'une longue recherche. _Leur dit -il, à peu près calmement, ignorant totalement la remarque de l'autre_. Il n'est pas terminé de toute manière. Vous n'arriverez à rien avec lui. Rendez-le moi !  
-Pourquoi ? _Lui répondit-il au tac à tac_. Dites-nous en quoi il vous sera utile !

-VOUS N'AVEZ PAS À DEMANDER CELA À UN MARINE HAUT-GRADÉ ! »

Il se laissa emporter et lança tout les morceaux de métal en lévitation, pointe en avant, vers Morgan. Il réussit à arrêter la plupart avec sa chaîne, mais il y en avait trop. Il eu juste le temps de se protéger avec son bras gauche avant de s'en recevoir une volée. Il s'accroupit, grimaçant. Le colonel attira un morceau de métal bien plus gros vers lui et s'apprêta à le lancer.

« -ARRÊTEZ ! _Le somma Camille_. NE VOUS ACHARNEZ PAS SUR EUX ! »

Reyes se tourna vers elle et, sans prévenir, lui envoya l'objet dessus. Camille le vit foncer droit sur elle, et n'eut pour réflexe que de fermer les yeux.

...

Elle ne sentit rien. Avait-il manqué sa cible ?

Elle releva alors les paupières, et vit... le dos du mécano, dont le tee-shirt était déjà rouge.

« -PIERRE-ANDRÉ ! »

Le blond baissa les bras et ne bougea que la tête, afin de voir si sa capitaine était sauve. La réponse lui satisfaisant, il s'effondra. Camille le rattrapa et le posa délicatement contre le mur. Elle ôta d'un geste sec le bout de métal fiché dans son épaule. Il grimaça, puis lui sourit. Reyes prit la parole :

« -Tu vois ce que ça fait d'avoir la vie de quelqu'un sur la conscience ? Tu comprends l'envie qu'on a de la sauver ? Pourtant elle aussi ne faisait que me protéger. »

Camille ne dit rien. Dos à lui, elle ne vit même pas que son visage commençait à se radoucir.

« -Ce fruit du démon me permettrait de me redonner une seconde chance. Donnez... »

Il se rapprocha de la capitaine qui, toujours de dos, n'entendait plus rien.

Morgan avait réussit à enlever la plupart des morceaux planté dans son bras. Il pouvait maintenant se mouvoir plus librement. Voyant que le colonel se rapprochait de son amie, il prit sa chaîne et attrapa avec le boomerang qu'il envoya sur le marine. Reyes, sans méfiance, était redevenu touchable. L'objet lui fit deux entailles parallèles à chaque jambe. Le marine bascula, mais reprit bien vite son équilibre. Morgan rattrapa le boomerang toujours avec sa chaîne, puis le relança. Le colonel avait prévu la parade. Il avait déjà retransformé son bras en métal. Reyes le prit à pleine main, n'encaissant aucun dommage, même si les rebords du boomerang étaient aussi tranchant que la lame d'un sabre.

« -Pas de chance pour toi. »

Il réexpédia l'objet vers son possesseur, et Morgan para, mais pas assez rapidement. Le boomerang lui trancha la cuisse et vint se planter dans le mur derrière, juste entre les deux pirates. Cela attira l'attention sur eux. Reyes les pointa du doigt et les deux étouffèrent soudain, sentant que leur prison se resserrait.

Camille se redressa. Elle vit ses amis en difficulté mais que pouvait elle faire ? Son bâton ne servait à rien contre ce golem de métal. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil aux alentours, et tomba sur le projet 102...

Tout à coup, Reyes entendit un bruit qui ne lui plut pas. Il tourna la tête vers la capitaine : Elle avait croqué dans le fruit du démon.

« -Non... Que ?! »

Il s'approcha de la capitaine, relâchant toute tension sur les tireurs. Ces derniers respirèrent un grand coup.

«-Comment ? Comment a-tu osé ?! _Fit Reyes, presque larmoyant_. Comment je vais faire maintenant ? Jina... Jina... »

Le colonel s'était agenouillé par terre, effondré.

« -Je ne pourrait plus la faire revenir à la vie. Je... _Il sécha une larme et reprit peu à peu du courage_. Je... Trouverais un moyen. Je t'obligerais à travailler pour moi ! Et... Et je tuerais tout tes amis pour l'exemple ! »

Il se releva et brandit le poing, remonté contre la jeune pirate.

« -Jina était ma fiancée ! Elle m'a sauvé d'une explosion qui m'aurait été fatale ! Mais du coup... DU COUP C'EST ELLE QUI EST MORTE ! Alors j'ai cherché à la faire revivre et j'ai découvert un moyen ! Eh OUI ! En associant correctement plusieurs fruits du démon, on peut ressusciter des personnes ! Mais sans celui-là, on ne peut pas lui recréer un corps ! »

Il fit une pause, pour reprendre son souffle. Derrière lui, Morgan commençait à se redresser, mais sa blessure l'empêchait de marcher correctement. Il s'appuya alors contre le mur et s'attela à la tache de délivrer Antoine et Kemi.

« -Mes chercheurs ont travaillé dur sur ce projet. Au final, ils ont presque tous abandonnés, alors je les ai fait exécuter ! Pour ne pas qu'ils révèlent ce secret a l'extérieur ! Seuls deux ont réussit à s'enfuir. Mais l'un d'eux était devenu fou et l'a volé ! Pourquoi vous ne me l'avez pas laissé ?! Maintenant, je ne peux plus faire revivre Jina ! »

Empli de rage, il s'élança vers Camille et la maintint à hauteur du sol, la tenant par la gorge.

« -Vous... N'aviez pas le droit de faire ça... À tout ces hommes... _Articula-elle difficilement_. Leur famille à eux... Vous y avez pensé ? »

Le colonel desserra son étreinte. La capitaine prit alors de pleine main le bras du colonel qui la serrait. Ce dernier commença à couler. Reyes recula, en proie à la panique.

« -Eux aussi ils avaient leur fiancées chez eux. _Reprit-elle_. Vous n'êtes pas le seul à qui cela est arrivé. Moi j'ai perdu mes parents à cause d'un colonel de la marine, et j'ai faillit perdre mes amis à cause de vous ! Cessez de ne penser qu'à vous ! »

Elle bondit sur le marine, et tout son métal ne le protégea pas de la fureur de la jeune fille. Il fondit, et Camille ne le lâcha que lorsqu'il goutta entre les planches. Oui, le sol était redevenu normal, et elle... Elle n'y voyait plus rien. Elle tomba dans les pommes.


	18. Faites vos adieux : Nous quittons Ohma !

**La grande aventure !**

**chap. 18 : Faites vos adieux : Nous quittons Ohma !**

_Info : Camille et Pierre-André ont quitté Shell Town et débuté leurs aventures en tant que pirates. Ils ont rencontrés Kemi, qui est devenue leur navigatrice. Sur une île déserte alors qu'ils étaient en route vers Namatski, ils rencontrent Antoine et décident de le raccompagner chez lui, à Namatski. Là-bas, ils rencontrent Alexandre qui rejoint l'équipage avec Antoine. Ils voguent ensuite jusqu'à une île ou se passe une succession d'événements étranges._

.

Camille se réveilla avec l'étrange sensation d'être transportée. Elle ouvrit les yeux, c'était déjà la nuit. Une silhouette grande et fine se dessina. Elle sursauta et s'agita dans tout les sens pour être posée par terre :

« -Hé ! Lâchez-moi !

-Mais qu'est ce que ?! »

Déséquilibré, le porteur s'écroula en arrière et servit de coussin à la capitaine. Il y eu des rires.

-Allons bon ! _Souffla-il, attendant que Camille se relève_. Ça m'apprendra à être trop gentil tiens !

-Al... Alexandre ? Excuse moi. »

Une main se tendit vers elle, et Camille s'en aida pour de redresser. Kemi de tenait devant elle. Derrière, Antoine relevait Alexandre et devant, Morgan portait Pierre-André qui était évanoui.

« -On est ou là ?

-Regarde juste derrière toi. _Lui répondît la cartographe_. Tu verras. »

Camille se tourna. Une énorme fumée sortait de la colline, et elle courut tout en haut pour avoir une meilleure vue. Le QG de la marine était là, tout enflammé et partiellement détruit. Quelques marines tentaient de se sauver en courant.

« -Je peux savoir ce qu'il s'est passé ?

-On a jugé bon de détruire les recherches du colonel Reyes, et on a mit feu aux papiers. Mais l'incendie est vite devenu incontrôlable.

-Ça n'explique pas pourquoi la base s'est effondrée !

-Je suppose que c'est quand Reyes a été battu. Comme il ne faisait qu'un avec le bâtiment, et qu'il n'était plus la pour le maintenir, tout a craqué. Enfin... Je pense.

-D'accord. Dernière question... Qu'est ce qu'il fait là lui ? _Demanda elle en pointant Alexandre du doigt_.

-J'ai vu de la fumée, et pas de fumée sans feu. Donc je suis venu voir si tout allait bien. »

Camille se tut et tourna la tête vers la base.

« -Bon. On va y aller hein ? _Suggéra Kemi_. Tu nous rejoins au bateau ? »

La capitaine hocha la tête. Ils s'éloignèrent en bavardant, Alexandre proposant à Morgan de porter Pierre-André. Ce dernier ne se fit pas prier. Camille revint à sa réflexion. Ils avaient... battu Reyes ? Elle ne se souvenait pas de grand-chose. C'était un peu flou, mais elle réussit à se rappeler des détails importants. Elle empoigna son bâton et le posa sur ses épaules, afin de pouvoir s'y reposer les bras. Un sourire de vainqueur se dessina sur ses lèvres. Soudain, un reflet la perturba, et elle regarda derrière elle. Tout ce qu'elle vit fut un flash et quand ses yeux se furent enfin réhabitués, plus rien.

« -Je deviens folle. _Pensa-elle_. Je ferais mieux de rentrer au bateau avant de voir autre chose de bizarre ! »

Et elle courut pour rejoindre ses nakama*.

Derrière l'arbre, le vieux photographe se faisait le plus discret possible.

.

_Au port. _

Morgan ralentit le rythme.

« -Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? _Demanda Kemi_.

-Je devrais vous laisser là. Je ne fait pas parti de votre équipage et sans l'accord du capitaine je ne peux pas aller sur votre bateau.

-Oh, viens. _Fit Antoine_. De toute manière elle arrivera à te faire monter.

-Non non, j'ai d'autres choses à faire. Allez, aurevoir !

-Attends ! »

Il courut jusqu'en ville, et s'arrêta près de la fontaine. S'asseyant sur le rebord, il ne vit pas un marine qui s'approchait.

« -Tu as peur ? »

Morgan agit en réflexe et lui balança sa chaîne dessus. Le soldat ne bougea pas et elle lui passa juste au-dessus de la tête. Morgan le reconnut alors : C'était le marine qui devait les garder dans la prison et qui avait disparu quand Pierre-André était arrivé.

« -Tu as peur ? _Répéta-il_.

-Qu'est ce que vous faites ici ?

-Il est très malpoli de ne pas répondre à une question. »

Comme l'autre avait une grande cape qui pouvait cacher des armes, et que Morgan était blessé, il choisit d'obtempérer.

« -De quoi devrais-je avoir peur ?

-De partir. Tu sais que c'est sur cette île que ton sensei à été emmené.

-Co... Comment vous savez ça ?

-Mais il faut te rendre à l'évidence, _continua-il_. Tu as déjà exploré cette île de long en large et tu n'as rien trouvé. Pas la moindre piste. Il n'est pas ici. »

Morgan enleva ses lunettes embuées et les essuya.

« -C'est de la d'où te viens ton surnom de "_voyageur_".

-Je sais ! Je sais qu'il n'est pas ici. Mais je ne peux pas partir.

-Lâche donc cette vieille histoire ! Va t'en et fait-toi de nouvelles aventures !

-Vous... _Réagit lentement Morgan_. Savez quelque chose ? »

Le soldat hésita.

« -Oui.

-Ou il est ? Qu'est ce que vous lui avez fait ?

-Ne t'inquiète pas, il est en vie.

-Mais ou... ? »

Il fut coupé par quelqu'un qui appelait son nom. Il tourna la tête une seconde et vit Camille qui trottinait vers lui. Lorsqu'il revint vers le marine, ce dernier avait disparu. Camille l'aborda. Elle ne semblait pas avoir vu le soldat.

« -On m'a dit que tu étais parti sans mon accord !

-Sans ton accord ?

-Oui ! C'est moi la capitaine alors c'est moi qui décide qui part quand !

-Mais... Je ne fais pas parti de l'équipage.

-Pourquoi tu nous as aidé au QG alors ? Tu pouvais très bien t'en aller.

-Eh bien... Je vous ai juste rendu un service. Vous ne me devez rien.

-Sornettes ! À nous de t'aider maintenant ! Viens avec nous !

-Je suis désolé. Mais je dois retrouver mon maître.

-Pfwaaaa... T'es dur en affaires...

-En affaires ?

-Je sais ! Viens avec nous... Et tu pourras plus facilement retrouver ton sensei !

-Comment ça ?

-On va faire le tour du monde ! Je dois détruire le plus grand QG de la marine et pour ça il faudra aller sur Grand Line ! On traversera forcément tout un tas d'îles ! Alors... Tu viens ? »

Morgan pouffa de rire.

« -Pas la peine de faire toute une scène ! Ah ah ah ! Je veux bien être de la partie !

-OUAIS ! _Bondit de joie la capitaine_. »

Ils discutèrent en s'éloignant. Caché derrière un coin de maison, le marine attendit qu'ils soient assez loin pour bouger. Il enleva sa casquette, faisant apparaître des cheveux bruns et une cicatrice qui lui barrait le visage.

« -Ne t'inquiète pas. Tu me reverra un jour. »

Il partit. Sa grande chaîne cachée sous sa cape raclant le sol.

.

_Le soir, au port_.

Chelder reprit son souffle et souffla sur ses cheveux qui lui retombaient devant. Une douleur fulgurante dans son dos l'obligea à se tenir l'épaule.

« -Bordel. Perdre face à un débutant. C'est honteux. Je me demande ce qu'il s'est passé pendant que j'étais HS. Je ferais mieux d'aller à la base... »

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Malheureusement pour lui, tout ce qu'il trouva quand il arriva là-bas fut un champ de ruine.

« -...Je crois qu'on les a un peu sous-estimés. Colonel ? COLONEL REYES ?! »

Il marcha un peu au milieu des débris mais il n'y avait que des corps de soldats piégés dans les décombres. Il ne s'aperçut pas tout de suite de la flaque de métal qui coulait vers lui. Doucement, elle lui grimpa les jambes.

« -Mais qu'est ce que c'est ?! C'est froid et AAAAAH ! »

Le liquide s'était glissé dans une des ses blessures et se répandait dans tout son corps. Chelder sentait ses coupures se refermer, comblées par du métal. Puis soudain, le métal entoura son cœur.

« -AAAH ! Ah... Ha ha ha... HA HA ! »

Il releva la tête. Ce n'était plus le même homme.

« -Camille... Camille du Dragon Khan... »

* nd : Nakama = amis, coéquipiers, camarades.


	19. Doc' !

**La grande aventure !**

**chap. 19 : Doc' !**

_Info : Camille et Pierre-André ont quitté Shell Town et débuté leurs aventures en tant que pirates. Ils ont rencontrés Kemi, qui est devenue leur navigatrice. Sur une île déserte alors qu'ils étaient en route vers Namatski, ils rencontrent Antoine et décident de le raccompagner chez lui, à Namatski. Là-bas, ils rencontrent Alexandre qui rejoint l'équipage avec Antoine. Ils voguent ensuite jusqu'à une île ou se passe une succession d'événements étranges. Au final, un nouveau nakama les rejoint, Morgan._

.

Le voyage venait à peine de reprendre que déjà l'ambiance joyeuse habituelle était revenue. Dès l'appareillage au petit matin, Morgan s'était renseigné sur les postes encore disponibles.

« -Quoi ? Vous n'avez pas de docteur ?

-Non. _Fit Alexandre, un peu déconfit_.

-Mais... Ça fait combien de jours que vous voyagez en fait ?

-Laisse-moi compter... _Marmonna Kemi_. À peu près 14~15 pour Camille et Pierre-André je crois. »

Morgan se frappa la tête de la main.

« -Vous êtes complètement inconscient !

-Vas te plaindre à la capitaine ! C'est elle qui décide qui recruter ! _Le renseigna Alexandre_. Personnellement je ne saurai pas faire un bandage, alors la médecine, tu penses,... »

Morgan secoua la tête et sortit de la cuisine. Kemi et Alexandre le suivirent pour aller vaquer à leurs occupations habituelles. Antoine était à la barre.

« -Camille n'est pas là ? _Demanda Morgan_.

-D'habitude oui. Elle s'endort même à la barre de temps en temps ! _Rit Antoine_. Mais en ce moment elle est au chevet de Pierre-André.

-Merci. »

Il savait ou était la salle pour y avoir emmené le mécano quelques minutes plus tôt. Quand il y arriva, Camille était assise sur le lit. Elle tourna la tête quand il entra dans la pièce.

« -Tiens. Morgan. »

Elle se leva et zigzagua jusqu'à lui.

« -Houla ! Il y a quelqu'un ici qui n'as pas assez dormi ! Allez, va te reposer. Je prends le relais.

-Mais, pourquoi t'es venu ?

-Non c'est rien, on verra après. »

Camille sortit de la salle après l'avoir remercié puis se déplaça vers les dortoirs. Elle se laissa tomber sur son lit et s'endormit aussitôt.

Sur le pont, on discutait de choses plus importantes.

« -Ça ne s'arrange pas pour Pierre-André. _Déclara Kemi._ Et sa blessure risque de s'infecter. Il faut qu'on trouve un médecin au plus vite.

-On n'a qu'à longer la cote et s'arrêter au premier village. _Proposa Alexandre_.

-Mais... C'est encore la même île. _Remarqua Antoine_.

-Et alors ? Ça pose un souci ? _Repris le tireur d'élite_. Je pense qu'on s'est assez éloigné de la ville précédente.

-Je suis d'accord avec Alex. On a besoin d'un doc' tout de suite !

-Alex ? _Murmura ce dernier_.

-Bon. _Fit Antoine en dépit de cause_. C'est parti !

-Hé, attendez ! D'où ça sort, Alex ? »

Sans écouter les mécontentements de son ami, il tourna la barre avec énergie. Le Dragon Khan vira pour longer la cote. Ils n'avaient plus qu'à attendre de voir une ville...

.

_L'après-midi. _

« -Je vois un bâtiment ! _Cria Kemi, du haut de la vigie_. Il y a une sorte de tour qui dépasse d'une colline !

-Une tour ? _Lui fit écho Morgan, appuyé à la barre_. Pas de port ?

-Hum... Non ! Le village est à l'intérieur des terres !

-Je crois qu'on va devoir jeter l'ancre en terrain inconnu. _Rit Alexandre_. Au moins personne n'aura à rester pour surveiller le bateau. »

Kemi redescendit et interpella Morgan :

« -J'ai vu un endroit ou on pourrait mettre le Dragon Khan. L'eau a l'air profonde et c'est assez près du rivage.

-Je te laisse faire. _Annonça Morgan, se reculant pour libérer la barre_. »

Pendant que les deux tireurs manoeuvraient, Morgan alla voir Antoine qui était avec Pierre-André. Ce dernier s'était réveillé et voulait absolument sortir du lit, mais sa blessure lui rappelait qu'il valait mieux pour lui ne pas trop bouger. Après les avoir informé de la situation, il ressortît et se dirigea droit aux dortoirs.

« -Capitaine ? On devrait bientôt arriver. »

Camille remua à peine.

« -Bon, je te signale que tu es la depuis ce matin quand même alors debout ! »

Il la secoua. Elle le regarda de travers et se leva en titubant. Ils sortirent. Le temps n'était pas fameux et la pluie pouvait tomber n'importe quand. Ils décidèrent donc de partir au plus vite. Dans le pire des cas, ils dormiraient là-bas.

Sur le chemin, alors que tout le monde avançait à vive allure (Morgan portant Pierre-André), Camille ralentit pour se retrouver au niveau de son archéologue.

« -Dis, tu l'as lu ce livre sur les fruits du démon dont tu nous parlait tant ?

-Oui, pourquoi ?

-Heum... Tu saurait quelque chose en plus sur le projet 102 ?

-Le... Ah, oui ! Ils avaient glissé une note dedans. Ils disent que c'est le fruit de la consistance. Grâce à lui, tu pourras changer la consistance de n'importe quoi ! Ça à l'air pratique... Tu aurais pu tomber plus mal !

-D'accord mais... Qu'est ce qu'ils disent sur les conséquences ?

-Ne plus pouvoir nager et quelque chose avec du granite marin... »

Camille fit la grimace et c'est à ce moment qu'Antoine se rendit compte qu'elle n'était pas dans son assiette.

« -Quelque chose ne va pas avec le projet 102 ?

-C'est comme si... Comme si je n'arrivais pas à le contrôler. _Souffla Camille_. À chaque fois que je touche quelque chose, ça fond. Je n'ose plus rien faire.

-Ah bon ? C'est pas logique... »

Il hésita un moment, puis décida de lui montrer. Il leva sa main. La légère brise qui passait se transforma en un vent assez fort qui vint tournoyer près de lui. Il rabaissa son bras, et le vent se retomba.

« -QUOI ? _S'écria Camille_. Tu as un fruit du démon ? Pourquoi tu ne nous l'a pas dit ?

-Je le savais pas avant de trouver le bouquin qui en parle ! Et puis je n'arrive pas à faire mieux, je ne sais pas encore très bien m'en servir. »

Camille se mordit la lèvre.

« -Au moins toi, tu peux l'utiliser... »

.

Après une marche qui leur sembla interminable, ils arrivèrent près de la ville. Elle était entourée de remparts et au centre se dressait l'immense tour que Kemi avait vu de l'océan. Ils tournèrent un peu mais finirent par trouver l'entrée. Ils s'attendaient à trouver des marines qui gardaient la porte, ou même n'importe qui, mais bizarrement, elle était à l'abandon. Elle n'était d'ailleurs qu'un trou béant dans la muraille.

« -Vous êtes sur que ce n'est pas une ville fantôme ?

-Ville fantôme ? _Tremblota Kemi_. Ne parle pas de malheur ! »

Ils entrèrent sans méfiance, mais des la porte passée, Antoine et Camille commencèrent à se sentir mal. Cela s'accentua au fur et à mesure qu'ils marchaient.

« -Stop ! _Supplia la capitaine_. J'en peux plus ! C'est irrespirable ici !

-Je suis d'accord avec elle. _La soutint Antoine_. On ferais mieux de vous attendre à l'extérieur.

-Ah bon ? _S'étonna Kemi_. Je ne sens rien moi.

-Moi non plus.

-Moi non plus. »

Le mécano ne répondit pas vu qu'il était dans les vapes.

« -C'est insupportable ! J'ai la nausée et je ne tiens pas sur mes jambes...

-Je suis aussi épuisé que si j'avais enchaîné trois nuits blanches à la vigie. _Geignit l'archéologue_. Et encore, c'est moins fatiguant.

-Bien, bien. On vous croit. _Maugréa Alexandre_. Mais n'allez pas plus loin que la porte, enfin... le "_trou_". »

Ils hochèrent de la tête, et se dépêchèrent de retourner à l'entrée. Adossés à la muraille, ils reprirent leur souffle.

« -C'était quoi ça ? _Demanda Camille_. Comme une atmosphère oppressante...

-Et il n'y a que nous qui l'avons senti... Ce qui inclut l'option que ce soit dû aux fruits du démon. »

Camille approuva, puis grimaça soudainement en se tenant les cotes. Antoine alla immédiatement vers elle, pour voir ce qu'elle avait.

Un infime détail lui fit comprendre : elle était en train de fondre.

.

Les quatre pirates marchaient en ville depuis cinq minutes, mais personne ne s'était montré. Le village n'était pourtant pas inhabité, car ils pouvaient entendre des chuchotements ça et là, ce qui contribuait à rendre l'ambiance tendue. Morgan s'arrêta alors. Certes, Alexandre l'aidait à porter le mécano, mais ses blessures lui faisaient trop mal.

« -Je ne bouge pas avant de savoir si il y a quelqu'un ici qui peut nous aider.

-Eh oh ! _Fulmina Alexandre_. Il n'y a personne ici ? »

Silence radio.

« -Nous avons besoin d'aide !_ Annonça il en dépit de cause_. Notre ami doit voir un médecin ! »

Il y eut un bruit de vaisselle cassée et une petite fille sortit en courant d'un des bâtiments, s'échappant aux bras de sa mère. Elle avait les cheveux blonds frisés et des taches de rousseur.

« -Vous êtes des pirates ? _Demanda-elle avec espoir_. C'est votre bateau qu'on a vu sur la mer ?

-Mouipffff. »

Kemi avait plaqué sa main sur la bouche de son ami avant qu'il n'ai le temps de dire une bêtise

« -Non ! Nous nous sommes échappés car ils nous avaient prit en otage. _Déclara-elle sur un ton presque plausible_. Notre camarade s'est blessé en nous aidant.

-Pffff... Vous êtes pas drôles. »

Et elle s'éloigna en shootant dans un caillou. Lentement, des visages apparurent aux coins des rues. Un jeune homme, tremblant de tout ses membres, vint les accueillir.

« -Alors v v vous... N'êtes pas des pirates ?

-Heu... Non ? _Répondit Alex_.

-Pffffffiou. Désolé de vous avoir si mal accueillît, mais nous avons essuyé une attaque de pirate récemment, et... Enfin cela ne doit pas vous intéresser. Allons plutôt trouver le médecin. »

Ils parcoururent la moitié de la ville, avant d'arriver devant une maison qui était collée au mur.

« -C'est ici. Encore désolé pour cette méprise !

-Ce n'est pas grave, nous avons vu pire. »

Ils le remercièrent, puis entrèrent.

.

Dehors, Antoine hésitait grandement sur ce qu'il devait faire. Au moment ou il se décida à crier le nom des autres pour qu'ils reviennent, il entendit un bruit dans les buissons derrière lui et se retourna aussitôt. Il effleura de la main son pistolet, prêt à dégainer.

« -Sortez de là. Je vous ai entendu. »

Un projectile lui arriva dessus. Il se pencha pour l'éviter et l'objet s'écrasa sur le mur avec un bruit de verre. L'air devint soudain oppressant, le vidant de toute son énergie. Il glissa par terre et eu juste le temps de voir un jeune garçon venant vers eux.

« -Et merde... »

.

Le médecin était un adulte, tout habillé de blanc. Il les accueillit du mieux qu'il put et s'occupa sans tarder de Pierre-André qui se réveillait à peine. Il l'emmena dans une salle qui regorgeait d'outils de médecine. Après l'avoir ausculté un moment, il le soigna et l'entoura de bandages.

« -Maintenant il a besoin de repos ?

-Quoi ? Encore ? _Grogna le blond_. J'ai l'impression de n'avoir fait que ça...

-On ne discute pas ! _Le réprimanda le médecin, avant de ses retourner vers les jeunes_. Vous feriez mieux de trouver une chambre pour la nuit. On est encore au début de l'après-midi, mais comme ça vous pourrez en profiter pour faire un peu de visite. On n'a pas beaucoup de touristes dans le coin.

-Merci mais on va dormir au bapfffff ! »

Kemi arrêta Alexandre alors qu'il allait une nouvelle fois dire une bêtise.

« -Bonne idée ! »

Morgan resta chez le médecin pour ses coupures qui ne s'étaient pas encore cicatrisées. Pendant ce temps, Kemi et Alexandre sortirent.

« -Je te rappelle qu'on ne peut pas dormir au bateau puisqu'on est censé s'en être échappé !

-D'accord d'accord. Bon. Quelle est la suite du programme ?

-Je vais prévenir Antoine et Camille de retourner au Dragon Khan jusqu'à demain puisqu'ils ne peuvent pas rentrer en ville.

-Ok. J'attends Morgan et on se rejoint à la place principale. »

Kemi fit un signe de la tête et partit. Quand elle arriva près du trou de la muraille, elle vit Antoine allongé par terre. Elle courut vers lui. Il rouvrit les yeux tout en se tenant la tête.

« -Mmmm... Kemi c'est toi ?

-Oui, ça va ?

-Dans l'ensemble, oui. Mais je ne comprends pas ce qu'il nous est arrivé...

-Ou est passée Camille ?

-Elle... Elle n'est pas ici ? »

Là ou de tenait la capitaine quelques minutes avant, traînait son chapeau, mais aucun signe de la pirate.


	20. Camille à disparu ! Mais à quoi joue ce

**La grande aventure !**

**chap. 20 : Camille à disparu ! Mais à quoi joue ce médecin ? **

_Info : Camille et Pierre-André ont quitté Shell Town et débuté leurs aventures en tant que pirates. Ils ont rencontrés Kemi, qui est devenue leur navigatrice. Sur une île déserte alors qu'ils étaient en route vers Namatski, ils rencontrent Antoine et décident de le raccompagner chez lui, à Namatski. Là-bas, ils rencontrent Alexandre qui rejoint l'équipage avec Antoine. Ils voguent ensuite jusqu'à une île ou se passe une succession d'événements étranges. Au final, un nouveau nakama les rejoint, Morgan. Mais l'équipage est au plus mal, et nos amis ont besoin de voir rapidement un docteur._

.

Le médecin pansait méthodiquement son patient. Morgan, un peu apeuré par ses trop vifs coups de couteau, tentait de tenir la conversation afin de passer le temps :

« -La petite fille qu'on à croisés, vous savez comment elle s'appelle ?

-Oh, celle qui vous a demandé si vous étiez des pirates ? Oui bien sur ! Elle est très énergique et sa mère ne vient que trop souvent ici. Elle se bat avec des garçons de son âge et de ce fait se blesse assez souvent.

-Elle ne s'en plaint pas ? _S'en étonna Alexandre dans un coin de la pièce_. »

Il s'appuya malencontreusement contre une étagère qui grinçait et se releva vite fait.

« -Non, jamais. _Fit le médecin, comme s'il n'avait rien entendu_. Je crois qu'elle aurait aimé que vous soyez des pirates. Elle rêve d'une vie d'aventure par-delà les mers et vous aurait collé jusqu'à ce que vous la preniez sur votre bateau ! Ah ah ah ! »

Se voyant le seul à rire, il se racla la gorge, puis fit un dernier arrangement à son travail avant de déclarer d'une voix triomphante que c'était terminé. Morgan examina son bras : un boulot de pro !

« -Merci beaucoup... Combien... Vous doit-on ? »

Le médecin rit devant les têtes des deux jeunes.

« -Pas de problème ! Je me doute bien qu'on ne devait pas vous payer en tant qu'esclaves sur un bateau de pirates ! Je m'arrangerais ! »

Ils le remercièrent platement. Après de dernières recommandations, ils sortirent. De suite, une petite fille courut vers eux. C'était la même que tout à l'heure.

« -Je sais que vous êtes en fait des pirates _! Leur chuchota-elle_. Mais ne vous en faites pas, je dirais rien ! »

Sans attendre de réponse, elle partit en gloussant d'un rire joyeux.

« -Voila qui est fort inquiétant. _Conclut Morgan_. A-elle deviné ou joue-elle simplement ?

-Laisse la, elle s'amuse. »

.

« -Du nerf Antoine ! _Encouragea Kemi_. Tu ne peux pas rester là !

-Mais je ne peux pas entrer dans la ville !

-Fais pas ta poule mouillée !

-Hé ! _S'offusqua Antoine_. Je suis désolé mais je ne peux vraiment pas venir, et ce n'est pas de la faute. »

Il lui ré-expliqua que l'atmosphère de l'île lui enlevait toute énergie et qu'il ne pouvait pas se permettre même de la traverser. Par contre, il pouvait commencer des recherches pour retrouver Camille.

« -Bon, on fait ça alors. _Détermina Kemi_.

-Va récupérer les deux autres et faites ce que vous pouvez de votre coté.

-Oui ! »

Elle lui adressa un signe de la tête et partit vers les bâtiments. Antoine prit le chapeau de son amie et le dépoussiéra tout en s'éloignant de la ville. Il se sentait de mieux en mieux à chaque pas qui le séparait du petit bourg. Tout en criant le nom de sa capitaine, il s'enfonça encore plus dans la forêt.

« -Je ne la trouverais jamais comme ça ! _Soupira-il au bout d'un moment_. En plus le soleil va bientôt tomber... Je me demande si elle n'est pas rentrée au Dragon Khan ? »

Il se sentit tout à coup observé, et tourna la tête dans tout les sens. Loin derrière lui, une masse de deux fois la taille d'un humain et avec des dents proéminentes se tenait entre les arbres.

« -Je... Je ne pense pas que ce soit Camille ! »

Il décida que leur capitaine n'était pas ici, et qu'il ne valait mieux pas qu'il découvre la vérité sur cette étrange chose. Il prit donc la direction de leur bateau.

« -Je vais peut-être passer la nuit là-bas moi ! »

.

Le médecin rangea rapidement quelques affaires dans son sac. Son fils l'avait appelé en urgence par escargophone et semblait extrêmement stressé. Il lui avait dit qu'il avait trouvé un patient qui nécessitait son aide au plus tôt. Malheureusement, les jeunes qui étaient venus le voir l'avait retardé. Après les avoir raccompagné à la porte, il s'empressa de chopper son sac. Il se voyait dans l'obligation de passer par la porte de derrière. Il ferma sa maison de l'intérieur puis alla dans un pièce interdite au public. Il souleva un pan de drap qui dévoila le mur qui entourait le village. Il y avait un trou donnant dehors, mais des buissons empêchaient quiconque de voir de l'extérieur.

« -Il faudra que je recoupe un peu ça... On ne peut presque plus passer. »

Il se faufila discrètement entre les branches et arriva dehors. Il su directement ou aller, et fonça tête baissée dans la forêt. Il attendit de trouver un arbre gravé d'une croix pour tourner à gauche, puis il leva la tête et vit un foulard accroché à une branche et prit sur sa droite. Très loin devant lui se tenait la bête qui, plus tôt, avait effrayé Antoine. Elle se tenait là, avec ses dents pointues et sa grandeur gigantesque. Sans perdre plus de temps, il alla droit sur elle. Elle ne bougea ni ne grogna. Il arriva à sa hauteur. Ce n'était en fait qu'un bout de carton découpé. À cinq mètres à peine se dressait une maisonnette recouverte de lianes.

« -Pierre ! _Cria-il en contournant la pancarte_. Il faut la rentrer le jour sinon elle va s'abîmer trop vite ! »

Un jeune garçon sortit de suite d'un tas de lianes.

« -Désolé papa, je n'y ai pas pensé, mais viens plutôt voir !

-Comment va Sophie ?

-Son état est stable, comme d'habitude. »

Le médecin suivit son fils à l'intérieur. C'était un petit quatre pièces, dont le salon, et trois portes donnant successivement sur une cuisine, une chambre ou reposait une certaine "_Sophie_", et une autre chambre avec deux lits séparés. Pierre amena son père vers le canapé, ou une jeune fille semblait avoir un sommeil difficile.

« -J'allais en ville pour refaire des provisions, quand je l'ai vue sortir en courant avec un de ses amis. Elle a parlé d'atmosphère étrange mais ça, c'était normal, alors je ne me suis pas douté. Mais j'ai remarqué qu'elle avait fait fondre un bout du mur en le touchant et juste après, elle s'est tordue de douleur, alors je me suis rappelé de ce que tu m'avais raconté sur le projet 102. »

Le médecin prit ses affaires pour ausculter la jeune qui était couché sur leur sofa et invita son fils à continuer.

« -Je les ai assommés avec le gaz spécial puis j'ai laissé le garçon là-bas et j'ai prit la fille avec moi.

-Tu as bien fait. _Approuva son père_. »

.

Alexandre et Morgan attendaient près de la fontaine sur la place principale. Ils virent Kemi courir vers eux et bondir sur le grand Alex pour lui faire un câlin. Mais elle le lâcha aussitôt.

« -L'heure est grave ! _Dit-elle d'un ton assuré_. Camille a disparue !

-Et tu nous annonce ça comme ça toi ? _Fit le tireur d'élite, tétanisé par l'assaut brut de sa camarade_.

-Quand ? _Demanda Morgan_. Et surtout pourquoi ?

-Tout à l'heure, lorsqu'elle et Antoine sont sortis de la ville. Mais je ne sais pas pourquoi...

-Elle a du retourner au bateau. _Avança Morgan_.

-C'est possible mais ça m'étonnerais. Antoine m'a raconté comment ça s'était passé. »

Et elle leur dit tout à son tour. Les deux garçons écoutèrent patiemment.

« -Mais que veux-tu qu'on fasse à cette heure ? _Déclara Alexandre, à la fin du récit de son amie_. C'est la nuit, il fait noir. On n'y voit presque rien ! On ne peut pas partir à sa recherche ! C'est pas que je veux pas mais les gens d'ici vont nous demander pourquoi nous sortons maintenant ! »

Après quelques vagues protestations, les deux autres pirates durent approuver. Ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre de partir à l'instant, ils devraient attendre le lendemain. Tout à coup, une petite voix les arrêta :

« -Vous cherchez en endroit ou dormir ? _Fit la petite fille de sa voix moqueuse_. Vous avez votre bateau de pirate non ?

-Oh, c'est encore toi. _Répondit Alexandre_. »

Il n'eu pas le temps de continuer que l'énergique gamine le tira par la manche :

« -Sinon vous pouvez dormir chez moi ! Allez, venez !

-Mais non voyons, on ne peut pas rentrer comme ça chez toi. _La calma Kemi_. »

Sa mère sortit d'un bâtiment et l'appela de loin.

« -Émilie ! Ou est-tu ? »

Elle la vit et s'échangèrent un signe de la main. Elle la rappela et proposa même aux enfants de venir. S'excusant auprès d'eux de ne pas leur avoir fait confiance plus tôt, elle les invita à rester pour la nuit.

« -Généralement, les gens que ma petite Émilie appelle des pirates le sont. Mais vous avez l'air tout à fait inoffensifs ! Voila votre chambre jeune fille. Suivez-moi les garçons.

-Ah bon ? Eh bien, merci. _Et bonne nuit. Hésita Kemi_.

-Mata ashita*. _Répondit calmement la mère_. »

.

Camille de réveilla en pleine nuit dans un endroit qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Elle se sentait bien mieux que l'après-midi mais sentait qu'elle ne devait pas encore trop bouger. Cependant, que faisait-elle ici ? Elle n'était pas devant un village à l'origine ? Et si on l'avait emmenée à l'intérieur, pourquoi elle ne sentait pas cette air bizarre qui l'avait rendue mal ? Elle se releva. C'était une petite pièce. Dans le noir, elle n'y voyait pas grand chose. Il y eut soudain un grommèlement et quelque chose bougea dans l'ombre :

« -Non non... Il ne faut pas... »

Puis il se rendormit. La capitaine décida de ne pas essayer d'interpréter ses paroles. Elle avait encore sommeil et qui que soient les gens qui l'avaient emmené ici, ils n'étaient sans doute pas des ennemis.

_nd. : Mata ashita = à demain_


	21. La tour est tombée ! Antoine change de c

**La grande aventure !**

**chap. 21 : La tour est tombée ! Antoine change de camp ?!**

_Info : Camille et Pierre-André ont quitté Shell Town et débuté leurs aventures en tant que pirates. Ils ont rencontrés Kemi, qui est devenue leur navigatrice. Ils rencontrent par la suite Antoine et Alexandre qui rejoignent l'équipage en tant que archéologue et tireur d'élite. Ils voguent ensuite jusqu'à une île ou un nouveau nakama les rejoint, Morgan. Mais l'équipage est au plus mal, et nos amis ont besoin de voir rapidement un docteur._

.

Quelqu'un secoua Antoine pour le réveiller. Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, il vit deux silhouettes se tenant debout qui lui faisaient face. Il ne s'en rendit pas compte tout de suite, et cru que son imagination lui faisait des tours. Mais l'un des deux gars lui ordonna de se lever, et il comprit que le bateau avait été prit. Sans espérer trop de compassion de la part de ces ennemis, il les suivit sur le navire encré à coté du Dragon Khan.

.

La mère de la petite Émilie alla réveiller les deux garçons. Morgan fut le premier sur pied et appela bientôt son ami pour qu'il en fasse de même. Difficilement, ils arrivèrent jusqu'au salon.

« -Il est déjà midi moins dix ! _Les surprit Kemi, assise dans un canapé._ Quels champions de la grasse mat' !

-J'aurais pu dormir plus si on m'avais laissé faire... _Grommela Alexandre_.

-Il serait quand même temps de chercher Camille, non ? _Demanda la cartographe_. Est ce qu'on le dit à Pierre-André ?

-Pas utile. _La contraria Morgan_. Il voudrait la chercher avec nous mais ne ferais que nous retarder.

-Alors on passe voir comment y va... Puis on se barre ?

-Parfaitement bien résumé Alex ! »

Ils allèrent remercier la jeune mère avant de sortir. Elle les accompagna à la porte mais les retint juste avant qu'ils ne s'en aillent :

« -Oh, mais il est bientôt midi ! Vous devriez rester un peu, ça va commencer !

-Il se passe quelque chose ? _L'interrogea Alexandre_.

-Oui mon garçon ! La tour va s'activer d'ici peu. Ce n'est pas très original, mais c'est assez spectaculaire.

-Que va-il se passer ?

-Vous savez, cette île n'est pas très sûre. Il y a des années, la marine veillait à ce que tout se passe bien dans chaque village de ce petit continent. Mais, au fil des mois, le système de surveillance baissa, et l'on ne vit plus un soldat ni ici ni ailleurs. Ils ont tous été rapatriés à leur base principale à Ohma.

-Nous sommes passés à Ohma. C'est une très grande ville, entourée par des déserts non ?

-C'est bien elle. Elle à pu grandir sans crainte que des pirates n'attaquent : Ils avaient tous peur de la base de la marine dirigée par... Je ne me rappelle plus son nom...

-... Le colonel Reyes ? _Hasarda Morgan_.

-Tout à fait ! _S'exclama la mère ne pensant même pas à s'interroger du fait qu'il ai trouvé_. Reyes ! Il a donné l'ordre à tout les marines de rester à la base, sans pour autant donner d'explication. Depuis j'ai entendu dire qu'un des village avait même été prit d'assaut par des pirates. Des hommes-poissons il parait. »

Les trois savaient déjà ce qu'était les hommes-poissons, mais n'avaient pas pour autant envie d'en croiser. Kemi pria donc la femme d'enchaîner.

« -Nous avons du trouver notre propre moyen de défense, qui est cette tour.

-Et qu'est ce qu'elle a de si spécial ?

-Il y a beaucoup d'expérimentations sur le granite marin à l'intérieur. Avant, cette ville était assez connue par la marine pour ses importantes ressources en cette matière. Mais elle est peu à peu tombée dans l'oubli au fur et a mesure qu'ils trouvaient d'autres sources de granite et en même temps que les soldats de la marine se retiraient. Cela est alors devenu notre protection. Tout les midi, on ouvre les fenêtres de la tour et on répand dans le village un gaz extrait à partir de cette pierre.

-Je suis la seule qui n'ai pas comprit ce qu'était le granite marin ? _Fit Kemi toute penaude_.

-Antoine nous a expliqué que c'était un des points faibles des fruits du démon.

-Ah oui, c'est vrai. »

Tout s'éclairait. Camille et Antoine n'avaient pu rentrer hier en ville car cette "_atmosphère étrange_" qu'ils avaient senti était en fait du granite marin, et vu qu'ils avaient tout les deux mangés un fruit du démon... Tout à coup, Emilie sortit, salua "_messieurs les pirates_", et courut rejoindre d'autres amis qui l'attendait. La mère lui sourit avant de continuer son histoire :

« -Après cela, il a fait réquisitionner tout les médecins. C'est ainsi que notre docteur est parti. Depuis, il en est revenu, mais il ne veut rien nous dire sur ce qui lui est arrivé.

-Ce médecin est allé à Ohma dans la base de la marine ? Mais pourquoi faire ?

-Je ne le sait. _Soupira la femme_. Mais demandez-lui si vous le voulez. »

.

Pierre commença à préparer le déjeuner. Son père était retourné tôt en ville ce matin, car il avait un blessé arrivé récemment qui lui demandait d'être présent. Il se voyait donc la responsabilité de veiller sur la jeune fille. Mais elle ne semblait pas se réveiller. Il décida d'aller vérifier l'état de Sophie. Il poussa la porte de sa chambre tout doucement. Elle était sur son lit, adossée a son oreiller, lisant un livre.

« -Frérot ! _Lança elle joyeusement en le voyant_. Comment vas-tu aujourd'hui ?

-C'est plutôt à moi de te poser la question ! _Répondit Pierre avec le même entrain_. »

Il posa sa main sur son front pour vérifier sa température. Elle n'avait pas bougé depuis la veille.

« -J'ai entendu papa dire que tu avais ramené une fille, c'est ta petite amie ? _Le taquina elle_.

-Quoi ? Mais non ! C'est juste que, ... Enfin, pour le projet 102, ...

-Te fatigue pas, je sais ! Papa n'a pas trop eu l'air choqué ?

-Pas du tout. Il se doutait que ça arriverait. Il se préparait même depuis un moment. Il a déjà commencé à la soigner. »

Un bruit lointain de canon les stoppa soudain.

« -Qu'est ce que c'était ?

-Je vais voir. »

Le garçon sortit de la maison. Il vit entre deux branches la moitié de la tour qui surplombait la ville s'effondrer. Il rentra prévenir sa sœur.

« -Je vais voir ce qui se passe en ville. Ça m'a l'air d'être une attaque et papa aura sûrement besoin de moi !

-D'accord grand frère, je vais surveiller la fille. Ne te fait pas blesser !

-Arrête avec ce grand frère, _sourit Pierre_. On est jumeaux ! »

Elle sourit sans plus argumenter. Elle avait l'habitude. Le jeune homme brun prit en vitesse un sac, le remplit de diverses fioles et partit vers la ville. En chemin, il retint quelques larmes. Sa sœur était si gentille. Pourquoi ce n'était pas lui qui avait été touché par cette stupide maladie ?

Sophie posa son livre et se leva avec une grimace. Elle marcha avec difficulté jusqu'au salon. Elle s'arrêta à coté de la pirate et s'assit sur un bout du canapé. Là, elle vit que l'autre avait les yeux grands ouverts.

« -Je peux pas bouger. _Marmonna-elle_.

-C'est normal.

-Mais j'ai entendu un coup de canon ! Et je suis ou exactement ? Je dois retrouver mon équipage !

-Du calme. Tu les reverra assez vite. En attendant, tu devrais rester ici. Mon père t'a soigné.

-Heu... J'étais malade ?

-Oui. Tu as mangé le projet 102 non ?

-Eh bien... Hé ! Mais comment vous savez ça ?

-Figure toi qu'il a travaillé dessus. »

.

_En ville._

Morgan, Alex et Kemi s'étaient rendus sur la grand place. Des gens criaient. Sans leur grande tour, ils était sans protection et il était vraisemblable que des hors-la-loi attaquaient. Ils furent attirés par un bruit venant du mur. Tout en pan de celui-ci tomba, et des silhouettes surgirent du brouillard causé par la poussière.

« -Ils arrivent ! _Lança Morgan_. Vous avez vos armes vous deux ?

-Oui !

-Oui !

-Très bien, celui qui tente d'attaquer ce village ne sera pas déçu coté bagarre !

-Y a de la baston ? »

Les trois se retournèrent en même temps. À leur connaissance, une seule personne employait ce mot. Pierre-André était derrière eux, le médecin avec lui.

« -Désolé, il a absolument tenu à venir dès qu'il a entendu le canon.

-Ce n'est pas grave. _Soupira Kemi_. On commence a avoir l'habitude. Mais tu peux tenir debout ?

-Hé ! Je suis résistant tu sais ! Bon, j'ai juste un peu mal au dos, mais c'est tout.

-Je n'ai connu qu'un autre gaillard qui s'était rétabli aussi vite. Un certain Zoro je crois. Il était arrivé ici par hasard, couvert de blessures. Je me demande s'il a trouvé ce qu'il cherchait...

-Ce n'est peut-être pas le moment de ressasser des souvenir ? _Le coupa Alexandre_. J'ai l'impression que la ville est un peu assiégée là. »

Justement, un des pirates entra, de nombreux hommes derrière lui. La plupart étaient armés de fusils. Une silhouette bien familière se découvrit.

« -Je suis Antoine, nouveau capitaine pirate, et je viens prendre cette ville !

-**ANTOINE ?!** »


	22. Une histoire fraternelle Pierre et Soph

**La grande aventure !**

**chap. 22 : Une histoire fraternelle. Pierre et Sophie, frère et sœur à la vie à la mort !**

_Info : Camille et Pierre-André ont quitté Shell Town et débuté leurs aventures en tant que pirates. Ils ont rencontrés Kemi, qui est devenue leur navigatrice. Ils rencontrent par la suite Antoine et Alexandre qui rejoignent l'équipage en tant que archéologue et tireur d'élite. Ils voguent ensuite jusqu'à une île ou un nouveau nakama les rejoint, Morgan. Mais l'équipage est au plus mal, et nos amis ont besoin de voir rapidement un docteur._

.

« -Antoine mais... Qu'est ce que tu fais ? C'est toi qui a tiré ce coup de canon ? _Demanda Pierre-André_.

-Vous connaissez ce jeune homme ? _Fit la mère très anxieuse, qui les avaient suivit_. »

Elle avait Émilie dans les bras et avait du mal a la retenir. La petite était si contente qu'elle se débattait pour aller voir les pirates.

« -Oui, bien sur ! _Fit Kemi qui avait la réponse a tout_. Il s'est enfui avec nous. Mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi il est avec les pirates dont nous cherchons a nous échapper. »

Morgan chuchota au mécano qu'ils leurs avaient fait croire qu'ils étaient des réfugiés. Le village étant assez effrayé par les pirates, ils avaient du mentir pour pouvoir rentrer. Ayant sa réponse, la mère partit, emmenant la jeune fille contre son gré, devinant qu'il serait inconscient de rester là.

« -C'est moi qui ai tiré au canon, _leur répondit Antoine_. Je déclare la guerre à ce village ! Je veux en prendre possession !

-Antoine, tu as perdu l'esprit ! Ne nous oblige pas a t'attaquer ! _Supplia Pierre-André_.

-Pourquoi l'atmosphère du village ne lui fait plus rien ? _Demanda Morgan_. Il ne devrait même pas pouvoir rentrer. »

L'archéologue n'en dit pas plus. Il attrapa son pistolet et tira en l'air. C'était le signal pour ses hommes d'attaquer.

« -On va devoir faire quelque chose. _Dit Kemi_. Il faut se débarrasser d'eux !

-Il y a quelque chose de bizarre avec Antoine. _Remarqua Alexandre_.

-Ah bon ? Quoi ?

-C'est son fusil. C'est étrange mais ce tir n'avait pas le même bruit qu'un tir normal.

-Que, QUOI ? Comment tu sais ça toi ? »

Alexandre ignora la remarque et continua :

« -On dirait qu'il est chargé à blanc. »

.

« -Ton père a travaillé sur le projet 102 ? Il a été à Ohma ? Avec le colonel Reyes ?

-Ohlala, _fit Sophie toute déroutée_. Doucement ! Je vais répondre à tes questions, mais a ma façon.

-Désolé. Va-y.

-Un jour, mon père a reçut une missive de la marine qui lui ordonnait d'aller à leur base à Ohma. A cette époque, j'étais déjà malade, et il pensait pouvoir récupérer un remède ou au moins de l'argent en y allant. Il n'est revenu que deux ans plus tard, et il ne nous a dit ce qu'il s'était passé que longtemps après. »

Camille attendait la suite avec impatience. Sophie lui piqua un coussin et s'y appuya. C'est ainsi que la capitaine remarqua qu'elle pouvait bouger un petit peu.

« -Puisque tu connais le colonel, pas la peine que je te raconte son histoire... Si ?

-Non, pas la peine. Je sais qu'il voulait fabriquer des fruits du démon pour faire revivre sa femme.

-Eh bien lorsque notre père l'a appris à son tour, il n'a pas du tout trouvé ça acceptable. Un être humain vit et mœurs, mais défier les lois de la nature pour qu'il vive encore n'apporte que du malheur par la suite. Qui sait, elle n'aurait peut-être eu aucun souvenir de Reyes, ou pire, elle serait faite de tellement de magie différente qu'elle ne serait pas stable. Enfin, trop de problèmes auraient étés posés. Et c'est ce que mon père a taché de prouver a Reyes, mais cela n'a pas bien tourné. Il était tellement amoureux qu'il faisait fit des conséquences.

-C'est quand même triste pour lui. Ça partait d'un bon sentiment.

-Oui, je suis d'accord. Mais je ne pense pas qu'il y serait arrivé de toute façon. Enfin. Quand il a pu, mon père s'est échappé de la base. Un ami l'a suivit. Il a emporté avec lui le projet 102 pour ne pas que le colonel ne fasse de bêtise.

-... Un ami ?

-Oui. Ils se sont cachés quelques temps en ville car la marine avait condamné toutes les sorties. Ils se sont enfuis des qu'ils ont pu. Papa a réussit à nous rejoindre, mais son ami est resté bloqué à Ohma. C'est lui qui a gardé le projet 102. On pense qu'il est devenu fou. Il l'était déjà un peu, mais garder cette responsabilité, celle de ne pas rendre le fruit du démon à la marine,... Ça a du être trop pour lui.

-Je... Crois voir de qui tu parles. Mais on peut perdre la raison juste à cause de ça ?

-Oh, non. Il était déjà dérangé, mais du genre... Vraiment dérangé. Par contre, tu vas pouvoir me raconter ce qu'il s'est passé après ton arrivée.

-Bien sur. Mais d'abord je voudrais savoir ce qu'il m'est arrivé. »

Sophie soupira.

« -Bon d'accord. »

.

La bataille avait commencé. Morgan para une attaque avec sa chaîne et envoya son ennemi valser. Contre toute attente, l'autre se releva.

« -On va pas y arriver. _Cria-il a Pierre-André qui s'était rapproché_. Ils sont résistants !

-M'en parle pas ! _Répondit ce dernier sur le même ton_. Ils sont bien plus forts que ceux qu'on a déjà combattu !

-En plus tu es affaibli.

-Rah, mais ça va ça ! Regarde ! »

Pour appuyer le fait qu'il allait mieux, le mécano prit sa clé à molette et l'utilisa comme un poing Américain pour exploser les dents de son adversaire.

« -Et j'appelle ça : **Métal punch**. Et toi, c'est quoi tes techniques ? »

Morgan le voyageur prit sa chaîne à bout de bras et lui conseilla de se baisser. Il la lança ensuite sur un ennemi et l'attrapa. Il tira sa chaîne vers lui et fit s'écraser le pirate contre le mur juste derrière. Il regarda le mécano et lui sourit :

« -Désolé. J'ai pas encore trouvé de nom.

-Mouais, pas mal aussi. »

Les deux ennemis se relevèrent, la rage dans les yeux. Ils parlèrent l'un après l'autre, mais d'une fluidité étonnante.

« -Mais vous vous prenez

-pour qui ? Vous faites pas

-le poids contre nos attaques

-duo ! On va vous montrer ! »

Ils s'élancèrent ensemble, de part et d'autre des deux amis.

« -**Les poings**

-**Intouchables** ! »

Pierre-André et Morgan se reçurent deux coup imparables et s'étalèrent par terre.

« -Purée... C'était puissant...

-Je sens plus ma mâchoire... _Marmonna le mécano avec difficulté_.

-Ou sont les autres ?... »

Pierre-André jeta un coup d'oeil aux alentours. Les deux pirates les avaient laissé là. Leurs amis étaient cernés, sans aucune chance de s'en sortir. Antoine n'avait pas bougé, quelques gardes du corps autour de lui, et semblait attendre que le temps passe avec impatience. Le blond se retourna vers Morgan :

« -Kemi et Alex sont aussi en mauvaise posture. On dirait que les pirates se déplacent deux par deux.

-Comme à la maternelle ? _Rit Morgan_. »

Du sang le fit tousser et il arrêta de se moquer de leurs adversaires.

« -Je pense qu'on a pas le choix, il faut qu'on se batte.

-J'dormirais bien un peu moi.

-Ah non ! _Fit Morgan en s'agenouillant_. Ne fait pas comme Camille !

-Hé ! »

Je ne sais pas si il avait prit ça comme une offense envers lui ou envers la capitaine, mais ça avait fonctionné, et il était debout.

« -On va aider les autres ? »

Ils eurent vite fait de repérer les deux tireurs, entourés par des pirates. Mais ceux-ci furent rapidement expédiés loin. Les uns par une sorte de grenade à fragmentation, les autres par une prise de Kung-fu un peu violente.

« -Hum... Des frag'... _Sourit le tireur d'élite_. C'est bien mais il me tarde d'avoir mes Semtex.

-Heu... Oui. _Fit Morgan, qui n'avait rien comprit_.

-Comment on fait ? Ils sont bien trop résistants ! _Paniqua Kemi_.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas. _Dit le médecin, surgissant derrière eux_. »

Il fouilla dans son sac et en retira deux fioles de 25centilitres.

« -Je vais m'occuper d'eux. Rentrez au village.

-Mais on peut se battre ! _Protesta Pierre-André_.

-Non. Vous ne pouvez pas contre un ami. »

Les quatre baissèrent la tête : le docteur avait raison.

« -Restez loin ! »

Il lança les deux récipients vers les pirates et une épaisse fumée se forma. Il engloba tout leurs ennemis qui eurent du mal a se diriger sans se heurter les uns les autres.

« -Génial ! »

Le docteur avait déjà une autre fiole en main, mais il déboucha celle-ci pour la boire.

« -Qu'est ce que c'est ? _Demanda Alexandre_.

-Ça améliore les capacités visuelles. Maintenant je peux voir à travers le brouillard.

-C'est fantastique ! On peut en avoir ? On pourra vous aider comme ça. _Fit timidement Kemi_.

-Malheureusement non. Vous n'êtes pas habitués et vous risquez de subir des effets secondaires. Laissez-moi m'en charger. _Leur sourit-il_. J'ai un peu de connaissance en matière de combat. »

Il plongea alors dans la fumée.

« -On ne va pas l'aider alors ?

-À moins que tu n'ais des rayons x à la place des yeux, je pense que tu n'y verra pas plus loin que ton coude et que tu lui serais plus un fardeau qu'autre chose. »

Kemi croisa les bras. Les arguments du tireur d'élite étaient plus que persuasifs.

« -N'empêche que... _Reprit Morgan_. Quelque chose me gêne dans cette histoire.

-Quoi ? _Firent les trois autres ensemble_.

-Si Antoine commande vraiment tout ces hommes, pourquoi ceux qui sont restés à coté de lui ont leurs fusils pointé sur lui ? »

Ils plongèrent leurs regard dans le brouillard, là ou se tenaient l'archéologue il y a encore quelques minutes. Mais ils ne virent rien que de la fumée.

.

Camille faisait une tête de trois pieds de long. Elle s'était assise sur le canapé et Sophie était à coté d'elle.

« -Et c'est comme ça que tu as atterrit chez nous. _Finit Sophie_. C'est Pierre qui t'as ramené ici.

-...

-Il y a un problème avec ça ?

-Oui non enfin, ce n'est pas tant le fait qu'il m'ai emmené ici le problème, c'est plutôt qu'il m'ai transporté... Tout seul...

-Ooooh... Arrête. Tu as l'air bien légère.

-Mais lui aussi ! Je l'ai entraperçu cette nuit. Il est passé chercher quelque chose avant de rentrer dans sa chambre. Mais il était bien frêle, je n'ai pas capté sur le coup mais il aurait quand même du avoir du mal a me porter non ?

-Ah ah ! Bon d'accord, je vais t'avouer autre chose. Quand mon père est revenu de Ohma, il n'est pas rentré les mains vides. Il a ramené avec lui une science sur laquelle il basait ses recherches là-bas. Celle qu'il utilisait pour la création des fruits du démon. Il a continué à travailler ici, sur un projet qui lui tenait à cœur. Il a recréé des potions qui avaient les mêmes effets que le projet 102 ou d'autres, mais sans les effets négatifs.

-Un fruit du démon amélioré ? »

Sophie hocha la tête.

« -Trop extra !

-Oui mais tu sais, il n'y est pas arrivé comme ça. Il a beaucoup travaillé avant, et il lui fallait un cobaye...

-Ne me dit pas que Pierre... Que son propre fils...

-Non. Papa n'aurait jamais fait tester un de ses produits sur son fils. Il a d'abord fait des essais avec lui-même.

-C'est horrible.

-Un soir ou j'ai fait une crise, Pierre a vu a quel point j'étais malade, et il est allé de lui-même boire une des expériences de papa. »

La jeune fille renifla mais cela ne lui empêcha pas de continuer son histoire.

« -Heureusement pour lui il s'en est sorti. Mon père a dit qu'il avait eu beaucoup de chances. Qu'il aurait pu y rester. Il a été idiot. Le pire, c'est qu'il a recommencé. Il disait qu'il faisait ça pour que papa avance dans ses recherches, pour que je puisse guérir. Pierre a juré de me soigner. Il a promit... Quand il avait à peine 12 ans il a promit... À la vie à la mort... Juste devant moi. La nuit, il volait les expériences que papa n'avait pas testées et le faisait pour lui. Bien que papa ferme le cabinet, bien qu'il cache les potions, Pierre arrivait toujours à ce qu'il voulait faire. »

Camille laissa passer un silence.

« -C'était ça le projet de ton père ? C'était ta guérison ?

-Oui. Mais ça va mieux maintenant, ils sont complètement habitués aux effets des potions. Ils les utilisent même dans la vie de tout les jours. Tout les deux. Papa a accepté que Pierre l'aide.

-Mais toi, tu es toujours malade ?

-Hum hum. _Hocha Sophie_. C'est pour ça qu'il continue ses recherches ici. Le village a trop peur que des pirates avides de pouvoir ne leurs tombent dessus.

-Tu vas pouvoir guérir un jour ?

-Je... Je ne sais pas. Papa a dit que seule une plante, très rare et presque inaccessible pourrait me soigner. En attendant il ne peut que stabiliser mon état. »

La capitaine ne dit rien. Sophie et elle se regardèrent en souriant. Tout à coup, la jeune malade tomba dans ses bras.

« -Que, qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

-Ce n'est rien, je parle trop. _Haleta Sophie_. Je vais aller me reposer. »

Mais en allant vers sa chambre, elle tituba. Camille la rattrapa juste à temps. Voyant qu'elle n'était pas au mieux de sa forme, elle la reposa sur son lit.

« -Je vais chercher ton frère.

-Il... Il est parti... En ville.

-C'est par ou ?

-Une grande... Tour effondrée. »

Et elle ferma les yeux. La capitaine n'aurait pas plus d'explications. Elle bondit hors de la cabane et grimpa rapidement a l'arbre le plus proche. De si haut, elle vit la tour, et une grande nappe de brouillard.

« -Ok, c'est là-bas. Pierre, attends-moi ! »


	23. Un plan pas si génial que ça Les pirate

**La grande aventure !**

**chap. 23 : Un plan pas si génial que ça. Les pirates du Dragon Khan de divisent.**

_Info : Camille et Pierre-André ont quitté Shell Town et débuté leurs aventures en tant que pirates. Ils ont rencontrés Kemi, qui est devenue leur navigatrice. Ils rencontrent par la suite Antoine et Alexandre qui rejoignent l'équipage en tant que archéologue et tireur d'élite. Ils voguent ensuite jusqu'à une île ou un nouveau nakama les rejoint, Morgan. Mais l'équipage est au plus mal, et nos amis ont besoin de voir rapidement un docteur. Le seul médecin de cette ville a une histoire en rapport avec leur dernière aventure a l'île d'Ohma._

.

Le docteur zigzaguait entre les pirates, donnant des coups de poing bien placés ici et là, faisant tomber un à un les hommes d'Antoine. Soudain, il aperçut dans le brouillard une silhouette qui ne lui était pas inconnue. Il s'en rapprocha en courant. L'autre faillit lui donner un coup de griffe mais se retint quand il vit qui il était.

« -Papa ! Pfiou. Tu m'as fait peur, j'ai failli te frapper. »

Le père regarda les grandes pattes qui servaient de main à son fils.

« -Potion d'animalité ?

-Oui. _Hocha Pierre de la tête_.

-Fait attention avec ces choses là. C'est dangereux.

-Écoute, _fit le garçon vexé_. J'en prends, tu en prends, etc... Et alors ? Ça ne nous a pas tués non ?

-Tu aurais pu mourir ce jour là.

-C'est loin. Et maintenant je suis aussi résistant que toi. Fait moi confiance. »

Le médecin dodelina de la tête, puis accepta. Un peu d'aide lui serait précieuse. Pierre s'accroupit, et bondit toutes dents dehors sur deux ennemis presque innocents. Avec une équipe comme ça, les autres ne feraient pas long feu.

.

Antoine recula en toussant. La fumée l'avait surpris. Les six hommes qui le surveillait ne le lâchèrent pas d'une semelle. Deux d'entre eux prirent la parole :

« -Allez, on sait que tu as le

-fruit du démon qui pourrait

-améliorer la situation. Fais-nous

-ton petit tour de magie. »

Pour pouvoir entrer dans le village, il avait du se fabriquer une armure de vent qui l'empêchait d'être en contact avec l'atmosphère empoisonnée par le granite marin.

« -C'est déjà assez difficile comme ça. Je veux bien...

-Stop. _Le coupa un pirate_. Qui c'est

-qui donne les ordres ici ?

-C'est censé être moi... _Protesta Antoine_.

-Faux ! C'est les capitaines, et ils

-ont dit que tu devais tout faire pour

-que cette attaque soit réaliste. Alors

-si tes petits amis là, ne te

-voient pas utiliser tes pouvoirs, ils

-vont se poser des questions. »

Antoine tenta de gagner un peu de temps, pour permettre a ses camarades de prendre l'avantage.

« -C'est assez étourdissant la façon dont vous parlez. Vous ne voulez pas dialoguer normalement, en finissant vos phrases vous-même ?

-C'est à nos capitaines qu'il faut

-dire ça. Maintenant fait disparaître cette fumée ! »

Antoine s'exécuta. D'un geste de la main, il attira un grand courant d'air qui passait, et le fit traverser la place. Le brouillard se fit emporter jusque dans le ciel. Une nouvelle scène se dévoila. Kemi, Morgan, Alexandre et Pierre-André se tenaient toujours à l'endroit ou le docteur les avaient laissés. Celui-ci était justement au milieu de la place, et quelqu'un était près de lui.

« -Ah. On y voit tout de suite mieux. _Souffla Kemi_. Hé mais, c'est quoi ce carnage ? »

La plupart de leurs ennemis étaient étalés par terre, et seuls restaient ceux qui n'avaient pas quittés Antoine. C'est à dire six.

« -Il y a un problème, je ne reconnais pas le jeune qui est à coté du médecin.

-Il a des... griffes aux mains ?

-Et des crocs ?

-Il a l'air d'avoir notre âge. Vous croyez que c'est à cause des potions du doc' ? _Réfléchit Pierre-André_. »  
Une voix s'éleva soudain des bois.

« -Pierre ? **Pieeeeerre ?** Tu es là ? »

Le garçon au look étrange bondit alors au-dessus du mur et disparut de l'autre coté. Antoine s'agita :

« -Je reconnais cette voix, c'est Camille. Alors... Ça veut dire que vous ne l'avez pas attrapée ?

-Hum... Non. Mais il fallait une excuse

-pour que tu restes avec nous. »

L'archéologue n'en attendit pas plus. Il détala vers ses nakama, mais deux hommes encapuchonnés se dressèrent sur son chemin.

« -Antoine, qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? _Hurla Morgan_. »

Il essaya de répondre mais l'un des deux mastodontes lui empêcha de parler.

« -Il n'en peut plus, il veut absolument vous

-tuer. Heureusement, on est là pour le retenir.

-**C'EST FA**... _Tenta Antoine en vain, les deux pirates l'empêchant d'articuler_. »

Antoine était bien décidé de ne pas se laisser faire, mais ils pointèrent une dague sur son cou, et il sût qu'il n'était pas en mesure de discuter. Le docteur rejoignit les rangs des pirates du Dragon Khan, et ils firent face à l'autre clan.

« -J'ai un plan. Mais il va falloir que vous y mettiez du votre. »

.

Pierre courrait à travers les arbres. Il vit finalement Camille qui l'appelait.

« -Hé ! Tu t'es réveillée ?

-Ah, Pierre ! Oui.

-Pourquoi tu es là ?

-C'est ta sœur, je ne sais pas ce qu'elle a elle a perdu l'équilibre et est allée s'allonger sur son lit.

-Sophie ? Merde ! »

Il s'élança vers la cabane. La capitaine le suivit tant bien que mal. Ils arrivèrent à destination et le garçon fonça dans la chambre de sa jumelle. Camille attendit poliment en dehors. Finalement, il ressortit.

« -Est ce que ça ira ? _S'inquiéta la capitaine_.

-Maintenant oui. Merci... Merci d'être venu me chercher.

-C'est rien. »

Pierre essuya son visage avec sa manche et alla en cuisine.

« -Tu veux un truc a boire ?

-Heu... Non merci. »

Un silence s'installa. Camille marchait en long et en large dans le salon. Une question lui brûlait les lèvres. _Mais qu'est ce qu'il se passait au village ?_

.

« -Alors, vous avez comprit ? _Chuchota le docteur_. »

Les quatre ados hochèrent vigoureusement la tête.

« -C'est parti. »

Pierre-André et Morgan s'élancèrent. Devant eux, encore Antoine et six hommes étaient debout. Ceux-ci, bougèrent, voyant qu'il y avait du mouvement.

_"Ils vont encore faire des attaques à deux, il faut que vous soyez parfaitement coordonnés. D'accord ?" _

Le blond se rapprocha de Morgan. Les pirates qui leur fonçaient dessus avaient une tête vaguement familière. Et pour cause ! C'était les mêmes que tout à l'heure ! Ils lancèrent les hostilités.

« -**Les poings**

-**Intouchables !** »

Leurs ennemis se séparèrent. L'un partit à leur droite et l'autre à leur gauche. Ils s'apprêtaient à les frapper de la même manière que la dernière fois. Mais cette fois nos deux compères avaient prévu la parade. Ils sautèrent juste au moment ou les poings de leurs ennemis arrivaient. On les entendit se briser l'un sur l'autre dans un craquement de doigts tout a fait ignoble. Ils n'eurent pas le temps de s'en rendre compte. Morgan avait sortit sa chaîne et l'utilisa pour donner un grand coup sur la tête de son ennemi. Pierre-André avait fait la même chose mais avec sa clé.

« -**Hikui tsuki !***

-**Crushing !** »

Le duo atterrit au tapis. Les deux amis s'échangèrent un sourire, mais voila que dans une synchro parfaite, les autres prirent leurs mains en appui derrière leurs épaules et d'un mouvement de bassin, ils basculèrent vers l'arrière pour pouvoir coller leurs pieds dans la tronche des jeunes.

« -**Valse**

-**malsaine !** »

Morgan évita. Pierre-André s'en prit un.

« -On reçoit pas l'attaque

-ou on la reçoit ensemble ! _Répliquèrent les ennemis, fâchés_.

-Logique de débutant. _Grogna Morgan, avant de donner un coup de main au mécano_. C'est pas ça un vrai duo. On ne fait pas exactement la même chose en même temps.

-Que veux-tu dire

-par là ?

-Y veut dire qu'il est pas obligé de se faire exploser la figure comme moi. _Répondit Pierre-André, en parlant du nez_.

-Alors vous n'êtes pas un

-vrai duo, et vous ne

-pourrez pas éviter nos

-attaques coopératives ! »

Ils firent les poings intouchables, de la même façon que tout à l'heure. Les deux amis savaient comment ne pas se prendre le coup. À leur mauvaise surprise, leurs ennemis avaient changé l'attaque. Ils accompagnèrent leur mouvement de bras d'un mouvement de jambe qui frappa avec une force incroyable les garçons aux genoux. Les deux furent éjectés par terre.

« -**Les poings et les**

-**pieds agiles.** »

Pierre-André se releva. Il porta des grands coups mais son ennemi s'écarta, et il ne fit que brasser de l'air. Derrière lui, Morgan s'était redressé.

« -Morgan. Attrape ma clé avec ta chaîne.

-Pourquoi ?

-Fait le ! »

Il brandit son arme. Morgan envoya sa chaîne et celle-ci entoura le lourd objet. Le mécano se mit alors a courir. Morgan comprit ce que son ami avait en tête. Pierre-André avait traversé la ligne ennemie et contournait l'un des deux. Morgan le rejoignit. Ensemble, ils tirèrent violemment sur la chaîne et ramenèrent à eux l'ennemi qu'ils avaient attrapé. Imitant le duo, ils s'écrièrent :

« -**Coup de**

-**filet !** »

Et leur adversaire se prit une clé à molette en pleine tête. Morgan et Pierre-André se retournèrent vers celui restant :

« -Ça va être facile maintenant. »

Tout haletants, ils attendirent que l'autre attaque en premier avant de s'y remettre. Mais, totalement perdu, ce dernier avait du mal à s'organiser. Il parlait tout seul en disant des bouts de phrase inutiles.

« -Vous nous avez... Ne nous rendrons jamais !... Technique duo... »

Il s'effondra. Gérer tout seul la situation était trop pour lui.

« -En fait c'est facile. _Murmura le mécano_. Il suffit d'en supprimer un et le dernier est inoffensif.

-OK. Maintenant on l'attache et on rejoint les autres. »

.

_Retour sur ce qu'il s'est passé pour Alexandre, Kemi, et le docteur. _

Morgan et Pierre-André étaient à peine partis que deux pirates fonçaient sur eux.

« -Bon. _Fit le médecin_. Ils vont se débrouiller. À notre tour. Je vais m'occuper de ces deux là et vous vous prenez ceux qui ont votre ami. »

Et il partit dans la foulée. Alexandre et Kemi se regardèrent, sachant que ce qui s'annonçait n'était pas une partie de plaisir.

« -N'oublie pas qu'il ne faut pas les tuer ! _Rappela la cartographe_.

-Mais oui. Ne me fait pas la morale. Toi au moins tes armes sont faites aussi pour le combat rapproché.

-C'est vrai... Mais tu peux quand même donner un bon coup de crosse si quelqu'un vient sur toi !

-Hum. J'y penserais. »

Kemi fonça sur les étranges personnages. Impossibles à discerner, ils ressemblaient a deux parfaites copies. Elle donna un violent coup de pied a celui qui maintenait Antoine, et il fut expédié assez loin pour qu'elle ai le temps d'aider son nakama à se redresser. L'archéologue toussait. Cela faisait un moment maintenant qu'il détournait l'air pour ne pas avoir a respirer le gaz de granite marin, mais il commençait à fatiguer, et son armure d'oxygène faiblissait.

« -T'inquiète pas. _Lui chuchota-elle en repoussant difficilement les attaques_. On croit que tu es avec nous. Tu n'as pas pu nous lâcher comme ça. OUCH... Ça te ressemble pas. »

Leurs ennemis savaient se servir de dagues et étaient très agiles. Ils attaquaient en croix la pauvre Kemi qui fut rapidement, couverte de cicatrices. Ses gommes étaient destructrices, et le fait que ses adversaires soient proches lui permettait de mieux viser, mais les deux autres étaient coriaces et ne semblaient pas se fatiguer. On aurait même dit que les balles d'Alexandre ne leur faisaient pas plus d'effet que des chatouilles. En temps normal, Alex les aurait déjà tué, mais ils devaient d'abord découvrir le fin mot de cette histoire. Et pour ça, ils devaient capturer ceux qui restaient. Elle sortit alors de sa poche des gommes un peu différentes par leur forme.

« -S'que c'est ? _Toussa Antoine_.

-Des gommes plus résistantes. J'en ai absolument besoin pour cette attaque. **Shooting Star Eraser !** »  
Elle lança l'objet en caoutchouc avec tellement de puissance, qu'on voyait l'onde de choc qui accompagnait le bout de caoutchouc. Il atteint sa cible tellement rapidement, qu'il était brûlant. Son ennemi hurla et s'agenouilla. L'autre encapuchonné vint l'aider. Ils se murmurèrent quelque chose, puis se remirent en mode combat. Alexandre s'était rapproché de l'archéologue et de la cartographe. Sans prévenir, il poussa Antoine sur le sol et se mit à lui gueuler dessus.

« -Bordel mais qu'es que t'as foutu ? T'es arrivé a te faire capturer par ces barjos ? Mais t'es vraiment hyper nul ! »

Quoi ? C'était à n'y rien comprendre ! Son meilleur pote, son ami d'enfance lui criait dessus comme s'ils étaient deux chiens galeux se disputant pour un os.

« -Mais Alex... Je...

-Mais tais-toi ! Si tu peux pas parler correctement tu parles pas !

-'Tain, laisse le tranquille ! _Commença Kemi._ Regarde-toi ! C'est toi qui dit ça alors que t'es totalement inutile ! Qu'es t'as fait pendant que j'essayais de le tirer de là ? T'es resté dans ton coin ! Chikin !*

-Moi ? Froussard ? Répète ça vielle sorcière ! C'est moi qui fait tout le boulot !

-Konayaro !* »

Alex s'apprêtait a lui envoyer une réplique bien sanglante, mais Morgan et Pierre-André déboulèrent dans un coin, eux aussi se chamaillant comme deux bébés.

« -Vos gueules ! _Cria Alexandre_. C'est quoi l'embrouille ?

-Y veut pas admettre que c'est moi l'plus fort ! _Grogna le mécano_.

-Parce que tu l'es pas ! _Cingla Morgan_. T'es le roi de la procrastination ! La seule chose qui conséquent chez toi c'est ton sixième sens pour les siestes improvisées !

-C'est faux ! _Beugla le mécano_. T'oublie que c'est moi qui doit réparer toutes vos bourdes quand vous faites des conneries ! Et ça, c'est tout le temps ! »

Ça partit en une engueulade incontrôlable. Tout le monde se foutait sur tout le monde, et chacun insultait l'autre. Antoine, par terre, cachait sa peine. Voir les gens qu'il avait le plus aimé s'entretuer le rendait malade. Mais il n'y avait pas que lui que cela rendait triste. Les pirates ennemis s'était arrêtés de bouger et, une main sur le visage, ils tentaient de cacher leur tristesse.

« -STOP ! _Hurla l'un des deux_. Ça ne peut pas durer ! Arrêtez ! Pourquoi

-vous vous infligez cela ? La haine n'est pas la solution.

-Oh vous, vos gueules hein ! _Les réprima Alexandre_. On en a déjà assez, si en plus vous devez nous faire CHIER avec vos histoire d'amour et de petites fleurs, JE VOUS TRANSFORME EN PATÉ ! »

Antoine se releva soudainement et voulut raisonner son ami. Mais le grand brun attrapa son pistolet et le repoussa.

« -J'en ai trop ma claque ! J'vais me débarrasser d'un boulet ! Et avec son propre pistolet en plus !

-Toi ? Toi qui ne sais même pas viser un éléphant à deux mètres ? _Fit Kemi dédaigneuse_. Fait-moi rire !

-Ah, tu vas voir ! »

Il pointa le pistolet d'Antoine vers Kemi. Son doigt appuya sur la détente. La jeune fille cria et s'effondra.

Du rouge commençait déjà à tacher son haut...

.

.

.

.

_Oui, je sais, je vous maltraite chers petits lecteurs. Ce chapitre, comme le précédent, est lourd en questions. Mais... Dans un sens... J'aime bien que vous souffriez a chercher des suites improbables, et surtout à découvrir des suites improbables ^^_

_*Hikui tsuki = Lune basse_

_*Chikin = froussard_

_*Konayaro = connard_


	24. Le couple Marie et Morton et le bretteur

**La grande aventure !**

**chap. 24 : Le couple Marie et Morton et le bretteur inconnu.**

_Info : Camille et Pierre-André ont quitté Shell Town et débuté leurs aventures en tant que pirates. Ils ont rencontrés Kemi, qui est devenue leur navigatrice. Ils rencontrent par la suite Antoine et Alexandre qui rejoignent l'équipage en tant que archéologue et tireur d'élite. Ils voguent ensuite jusqu'à une île ou un nouveau nakama les rejoint, Morgan. Mais l'équipage est au plus mal, et nos amis ont besoin de voir rapidement un docteur. Le seul médecin de cette ville a une histoire en rapport avec leur dernière aventure a l'île d'Ohma. Une attaque de pirate entraîne un excès de colère et Alexandre tire sur Kemi._

.

Kemi était à terre. L'équipage du Dragon Khan ne semblait pas s'en faire, sauf Antoine, qui alla directement près de la jeune cartographe. Le duo ennemi en face d'eux était aussi effondré que l'archéologue.

« -Co... Comment vous avez pu faire ça ? Elle était votre amie ! Elle avait

-confiance en vous. Pourquoi... Vous l'avez tuée ? Vous n'avez pas de cœur ! »

Alex rangea le pistolet de son ami dans une poche et les toisa avec dédain. Ils baissèrent leur capuche. Un garçon et une fille apparurent. Ils étaient complètement différent, si ce n'était leur couleur blonde sur une partie de leurs cheveux. Ils paraissaient très jeunes, et insouciants. Leurs grands yeux verts et bleus étincelant les faisaient presque passer pour les gentils.

« -Vous l'avez tuée sans ménagement à la suite d'une dispute et cela

-par notre faute ? Nous qui voulions juste apporter un peu d'amour... »

Ils reprirent leur respiration et continuèrent :

« -Nous voulions vous prouver que l'amour pouvait tout vaincre ! Nous avons même

-recruté un équipage spécial en ce but, et cela nous a prit un temps considérable. Mais

-nous pensions sincèrement que tout les malheurs pourraient être guéris si les hommes

-comprenaient que seul l'amour fait réellement du bien. »

Ils se prirent les main et se rapprochèrent pour pleurer l'un sur l'autre. L'équipage n'en revenait pas.

« -Alors comme ça vous avez capturé notre ami, attaqué ce village sans hésiter à effrayer tous ses habitants pour... Prouver votre amour ?

-Oui oui, vous avez raison. _Répondirent-ils d'une même voix_. »

Éberlué, l'archéologue ne fut pas au bout de ses surprises quand il vit Kemi se relever.

« -Quoi ? _Gronda-t-elle_. C'est tout ? Alors on a vraiment fait ça pour rien ! »

Les deux pirates se frottèrent les yeux, et s'exclamèrent :

« -Vous êtes vivante ? Comment vous avez fait pour survivre ? On

-vous a vu tomber par terre avec le sang qui coulait !

-Non, non, _répondit l'intéressée en se dépoussiérant_, ça faisait partie du plan. C'était du colorant rouge. Et puis on a bien vu que vous aviez changé les balles du pistolet d'Antoine pour des balles à blanc, au cas ou il se retournerait contre vous. On devait faire semblant de ne pas pouvoir se supporter pour que vous nous avouiez votre intérêt dans l'attaque de ce village. Franchement, je suis déçue.

-On avait bien vu que vous faisiez des groupes de deux, _reprit Morgan pendant que sa nakama revenait près d'eux_, et on pensé que c'était quelque chose comme ça. Un truc d'amoureux. »

Les pirates ne bougèrent pas d'un cil.

« -Vous voulez dire... Que tout

-faisait partie d'un plan ? _S'écrièrent-ils finalement_.

-Oui. »

Leurs ennemis eurent un regard indescriptible puis se firent face. Ils gloussèrent en chœur et chantonnèrent :

« -Alors nous avons quand même réussit notre coup ! Notre but était de faire

-passer un message mais vous n'en aviez pas besoin ! Vous êtes déjà

-maîtres dans la matière ! Réussir un plan comme cela, qui

-demande autant d'esprit d'équipe, c'est, c'est,... c'est si beau ! »

Pierre-André s'apprêta à prendre la parole, mais Antoine le coupa. Il partit en courant vers le trou béa dans le mur, et sortit à l'air "potable". Il respira un grand coup, et ses poumons lui dirent merci. Derrière lui, l'agitation reprenait, mais il n'y prêta pas garde. Il se contenta d'aller plus loin. Regardant ailleurs, il se cogna contre quelqu'un. Ils tombèrent tout deux au sol.

« -Ouille ! Hé ! Antoine ! Ça va ? »

Antoine redressa la tête. Sa capitaine était là à se frotter le dos.

« -Camille ? Ou avais-tu disparue ? Tout le monde s'est inquiété !

-C'est une histoire bizarre, je la raconterais plus tard. Pour l'instant, si tu veux bien, dit-moi ce qu'il se passe au village ! »

.

_Plus loin. _

Antoine venait juste de déguerpir. Morgan prit la parole, résumant ce que tout le monde pensait.

« -On les finit ? Ils n'ont pas l'air si dangereux maintenant.

-D'accord, mais moi je tape pas les filles.

-Tiens donc, Pierre-André refuserait une bonne bagarre ? Voila qui est nouveau dans son registre ! _Se moqua Alexandre_. »

Et il partit d'un bon rire. Le mécano lui fila un petit coup de coude et reprit :

« -Alors occupe t'en !

-Meuuu... _Grommela le tireur d'élite tout à coup moins sûr de lui_. »

Morgan soupira.

« -Allez Kemi. On s'occupe de la demoiselle et vous du garçon.

-On est quatre contre deux ! Ça va aller. _Positiva Kemi_. »

Ils se firent un signe de tête et Morgan partit à l'assaut. Brandissant sa chaîne, il la fit tourner dans les airs. Pierre-André était à coté, fonçant avec sa clé à molette bien en main. Alors qu'ils arrivaient près du duo, ces derniers se prirent les mains pour se mettre en position de valse.

« -**Revers !**

-**Dai kiu-jō !** »

Les deux amoureux commencèrent alors à danser.

« -**Valse**

-**de roses** ! »

Ils évitèrent successivement les attaques frontales de Morgan et de Pierre-André, mais aussi les tirs d'Alexandre et de Kemi. À leur passage, ils répandirent une odeur de rose qui engourdit les deux garçons qui avaient eu le malheur de passer trop près.

« -C'est enivrant ce parfum. _Dit le mécano d'un ton monotone_.

-On se croirait dans un champ de fleurs. _Repris Morgan_. C'est reposant. »

Un grand sourire s'afficha sur leur visage, et ils se mirent à valser ensemble, chantonnant une mélodie dont aucun des deux n'avait les paroles exactes.

« -Lalalalala lala lala...

-Héhéhééé... »

Alexandre se retint de rire.

« -On dirait deux parfaits idiots.

-Ils ont étés envoûtés par notre parfum de l'amour. Nous avons un pouvoir nous

-permettant de répandre différentes odeurs avec chacune une capacité différente.

-C'est un fruit du démon ! _Remarqua Kemi alors que les deux autres dansaient encore_.

-Nous avons croqué ensemble dans une pomme aux motifs

-étranges, et depuis nous pouvons répandre l'amour autour de nous ! »

Kemi voulut lui répondre, mais Alexandre s'exclama :

« -Oh ! Je les reconnais ! C'est des pirates comme nous ! Ils ont leur tête mise à prix à 40 000 000 de Berry depuis un moment ! Ils s'appellent Marie et Morton ! Et ils tuent ceux qui ne veulent pas rejoindre leur équipage d'amoureux !

-Je trouve ça tout à fait ironique. _Ajouta Kemi_. »

Les dénommés Marie et Morton firent un pas en avant, toujours main dans la main, et entonnèrent une mélodie joyeuse :

« -Pour répandre l'amour !

-Et la passion !

-Pour changer le monde

-En un monde idyllique ! »

Ils tournèrent une fois sur eux-mêmes et reprirent :

« -Marie !

-Et Morton !

-Jusqu'à la mort,

-Et bien plus encore ! »

Un ange passa. On n'entendait que la chansonnette poussée par Pierre-André et Morgan.

« -C'est bizarre. _Marmonna Alexandre_. J'ai l'impression d'avoir déjà vu ça... Dans un dessin animé je crois...

-Rejoignez-nous !

-Ou mourrez ! »

Ils ne leur laissèrent pas le temps de réfléchir et enchaînèrent avec une attaque. Ils s'étaient élancés vers les deux pirates. Au même moment, Alexandre entendit un bruit de pas venant aussi de derrière. C'était à coup sûr le docteur qui en avait fini avec adversaires ! Il cria à Kemi de s'écarter et une silhouette fonça entre l'espace qui venait à peine de se créer. Les deux amoureux ne purent réagir. Ils durent subir l'attaque et se prirent un bon nombre de dommages.

La personne qui avait porté l'attaque baissa ses sabres. Ce n'était sûrement pas le docteur.


	25. Les avis de recherche ! L'équipage entre

**La grande aventure !**

**chap. 25 : Les avis de recherche ! L'équipage entre enfin dans la légende !**

_Info : Camille et Pierre-André ont quitté Shell Town et débuté leurs aventures en tant que pirates. Ils ont rencontrés Kemi, qui est devenue leur navigatrice. Ils rencontrent par la suite Antoine et Alexandre qui rejoignent l'équipage en tant que archéologue et tireur d'élite. Ils voguent ensuite jusqu'à une île ou un nouveau nakama les rejoint, Morgan. Mais l'équipage est au plus mal, et nos amis ont besoin de voir rapidement un docteur. Le seul médecin de cette ville a une histoire en rapport avec leur dernière aventure a l'île d'Ohma. Une attaque de pirate entraîne un excès de colère et Alexandre tire sur Kemi._

.

Le sabreur qui les avaient aidés se retourna. Il évalua rapidement Alexandre et Kemi et, ne voyant en eux aucun intérêt, fit la même chose pour Morgan et Pierre-André, qui étaient pour leur part toujours en train de danser.

« -Encore toi ? _S'énerva le couple_. Mais tu vas nous laisser tranquille oui ? Ça va faire

-une semaine que tu nous traque ! A ce niveau, c'est plus de l'amour, c'est de la rage ! »

Le jeune homme grimaça dans un sourire, et avança vers eux, ses deux sabres scintillants sous le soleil de 3 heures.

« -J'ai un boulot alors je vais jusqu'au bout. »

Il les rabaissa d'un geste précis.

« -Et je ne vous aime PAS. »

Il fonça sur les deux amoureux, qui tentèrent de réagir avec une attaque du nom de "Saut de l'ange", mais ne purent pas esquiver. Le garçon stoppa sa course, et les ennemis s'effondrèrent derrière lui, un peu ensanglantés, mais sans blessure extérieure apparente.

« -Il est super balèze. _Siffla Alex_.

-Oui. Mais est ce qu'il est avec nous ? »

Toujours muet, le sabreur alla vers les deux pirates qui chantaient encore et leur donna une tape sur la tête avec ses armes. Immédiatement, ces derniers se réveillèrent et se repoussèrent mutuellement.

« -Mais qu'est ce que tu faisais collé à moi ?

-T'approche plus comme ça le macaque blond ! J'ai horreur de ça ! »

Et ils partirent en une bagarre verbale. Le sabreur se rapprocha des tireurs impressionnés.

« -Ce sont vos potes ?

-Heum... _Murmura Kemi_. À nous ?

-Oui. »

Il avait une voix qui n'incitait pas à la confession, mais son apparence intimidante finit de les convaincre.

« -Oui oui, ce sont nos amis.

-C'est normal qu'ils soient comme ça. _Les renseigna-t-il en désignant les garçons qui se cherchaient des poux mutuellement_. »

Voyant qu'ils ne semblaient pas comprendre, il continua :

« -Normalement, le cerveau régule tout seul les sentiments comme l'amour et l'agressivité. Mais leur pouvoir. _Il montra du bout de son sabre Marie et Morton_. Met en avant l'amour. Donc ils doivent dégager leur excès de haine après. Vous inquiétez pas pour eux, ils redeviendrons normaux d'ici peu. »

Il rangea ses sabres à sa ceinture, et prit le duo par le tee-shirt, s'apprêtant à partir comme il était venu.

« -Pardon mais, _l'interrompit Alexandre_, qui êtes-vous ? Et pourquoi vous nous avez aidé ?

-Je ne vous ai pas aidé, je suis chasseur de prime, et j'avais pour ordre d'arrêter ces deux-là. C'est tout. Adieu.

-Et... Et comment vous appelez vous ? _L'apostropha Kemi, avant qu'il ne disparaisse_. »

Mais c'était trop tard, le jeune sabreur avait déjà disparu. Où il ne l'avait pas entendue, où il avait fait exprès de ne pas répondre.

.

_En dehors. _

Les possesseurs de fruit du démon étaient assis dans l'herbe, attendant impatiemment que leurs amis sortent de la ville. Bien sûr, ils leur faisaient confiance, et savaient, espérant secrètement qu'ils n'auraient pas trop de blessures, que tout se serait bien passé. Antoine avait un sentiment bizarre. Rester là, sans rien pouvoir faire était insupportable. Il faut dire qu'il n'avait pas fait grand chose en tant que combattant récemment. À part sur son île natale, il n'avait été d'aucune aide ni à Ohma, ni ici. Dégoûté de lui même, il regarda le sol. Des fourmixophones s'agitaient dans tout les sens. Il leur barra la route et les regarda s'affoler avec un rire nerveux. Déjà lassé, il releva la tête. Camille fixait le trou dans le mur d'un air indescriptible. Elle aussi devait se maudire de ne pas pouvoir aller les aider. C'était presque ça. En fait, elle était plongée dans ses pensées. La maigre fumée s'élevant du village lui rappelait Shell Town, et tout les mauvais souvenirs qui allaient avec. La silhouette sortant de la ville la tira hors de sa transe. Mais ce n'était pas un de leurs amis.

C'était un garçon à l'aspect froid. Elle se releva, prête à se battre. Antoine agrippa le bras de sa capitaine.

« -Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

-Les deux personnes ligotés qu'il transporte... C'était nos ennemis.

-Alors il est avec nous ?

-Peut-être. Peut-être pas. Reste prudente. »

Mais l'inconnu ne fit que passer à coté en jetant un regard appuyé sur la capitaine. Il disparut dans la forêt.

Peu après, le reste de l'équipage vint voir Antoine, et fut surpris de voir leur amie avec lui. Le médecin les rejoignit aussi. Pour sa part, il avait eu beaucoup de mal a se débarrasser de son duo. Ils se séparèrent quelques minutes plus tard, car ils devaient refaire des provisions avant de pouvoir repartir vers la prochaine île. Camille et Antoine allèrent au bateau. Les cinq autres pénétrèrent dans la ville qui recommençait à peine à s'animer. Les villageois sans défense sortaient de leurs maisons. Ils les accueillirent en héros.

« -C'est eux !

-Ils ont réussit !

-Ouais ! _*sifflements_. Ouaiiiiiis ! »

Le docteur leur dit aurevoir, prétendant qu'il avait des malades qui l'attendaient. L'avantage à faire des courses après avoir sauvé des vies, était que les habitants reconnaissants faisaient des prix et offraient des tonnes de produits. C'est donc beaucoup plus encombré que prévu qu'ils rentreraient ce soir au Dragon Khan. Ils avaient décidé de lever l'ancre uniquement cette nuit, pour ne pas attirer trop l'attention. En attendant, ils passèrent l'après-midi en ville. Pourtant, ils ne revirent ni la petite Émilie, ni sa mère, ni le docteur, et encore moins le garçon étrange apparu pendant la bataille et disparut en même temps. Bref, la journée se passa de commentaire.

.

« -Pierre, _souffla Sophie de sa chambre_. Viens s'il te plait.

-J'arrive. »

Le garçon se précipita vers la petite pièce. Sophie était couchée et semblait bien mal. Elle lui sourit.

« -C'était des pirates n'est ce pas ?

-Oui. Mais ils n'ont pas encore quitté le village.

-Là voila ta chance. _Lui dit-elle en tentant de se redresser_. Va vite sur leur bateau avant qu'ils ne partent, ou tu le regrettera.

-Quoi ? _S'indigna-t-il_. Non. Je ne peux pas vous laisser. Papa passe ses journées au village et tu resterais seule. Et maman... Non Sophie, tu as besoin de moi.

-Allez, je sais que tu mœurs d'envie de quitter cette ville minuscule et cette petite cabane perdue ! Très peu de navires passent dans le coin et encore moins ne débarquent. Prends celui-ci et tu t'en trouveras un autre à leur prochaine escale, un qui ne sera pas un bateau de pirate.

-Non. Je ne bouge pas d'ici. »

Sophie réfléchit alors que Pierre changeait la serviette sèche de son front. Il la fit se recoucher et posa la serviette humide à la place de l'ancienne.

« -Tu sais, j'ai entendu dire qu'il existait une plante qui pourrait guérir ma maladie. Elle pousse sur une des îles de Grand Line.

-Grand Line ? Une plante qui pourrait te guérir ? _Répéta Pierre, plein d'espoir_. Ou as tu entendu ça ?

-C'est... De papa. _Mentit la jeune fille_. Il parle dans son sommeil.

-Mais... Je ne peux vraiment pas. Et il faut que je demande à papa. »

Il hésitait. Sophie fouilla dans un des tiroirs et en sortit un papier qu'elle glissa dans la main de son frère.

« -Tiens, avec ça, tu devrais pouvoir partir sans problème. »

Il s'attarda sur l'objet, sourit en retour a sa sœur, et prononça d'une voix tremblante :

« -D'accord, alors... Je vais y aller. »

Il prit un sac et y mit quelques unes de ses potions, ainsi que du matériel pour en faire d'autres qu'il piqua au labo de son père. Il se changea aussi. Il mit un haut blanc rayé de rouge, avec un blason marqué "king" et un pantalon dont le coté était un dégradé de noir. Juste avant de sortir, il alla dire aurevoir à Sophie, la serrant tendrement et lui promettant de revenir dès qu'il aurait le remède.

.

Morgan et Pierre-André remontèrent l'ancre sur le bateau. La nuit était tombée et ils avaient pu se faufiler discrètement hors de la ville.

« -Camille ? _Demanda Kemi_. On va où ?

-Droit sur Grand Line !

-T'es sérieuse ? Mais on va se faire ratatiner ! On n'a même pas été au niveau des adversaires d'aujourd'hui ! »

Mais la capitaine chantonnait déjà "_Grand Line ! Grand Line !"._ Kemi vérifia donc sa carte et se prépara à indiquer le chemin. Ils attendirent Morgan qui était encore en ville. Il avait rencontré des gens qu'il avait déjà croisé sur une autre île et les avaient prié de l'attendre, car ils étaient des amis chers. Soudain, ils entendirent des bruits de pas dans la forêt. Cela devait être Morgan. Antoine alla voir. C'était bien lui mais il était talonné par Émilie, la petite fille qui savait qu'ils étaient des pirates ! Morgan monta sur le Dragon Khan et Émilie grimpa derrière lui. Elle fut arrivée avant qu'ils n'ai pu trouver une solution.

« -Ouah ! _S'émerveilla-elle_. C'est votre bateau ? Il est grand hein ! »

Antoine et Morgan voulurent la retenir, mais elle avait filé vers les cabines.

« -Et là c'est quoi ? C'est la salle ou vous entreposez vos trésors ? »

Elle partit juste avant qu'Alexandre n'ai pu l'attraper.

« -Il est grand votre bateau ! _S'écria elle en courant de long en large_. Et votre voile c'est vous qui l'avez faite ? »

Avant qu'elle puisse dire un mot de plus, Pierre-André la coinça et la souleva de terre, de manière à ce qu'elle ne trottine pas partout :

« -Je suis désolé, mais tu vas devoir partir. On n'est pas des pirates, on a juste trouvé un bateau et...

-Vous inquiétez pas ! Je le dirais a personne ! »

Pierre-André commença à s'énerver :

« -On te dit que...

-Mais non ! _Le coupa une deuxième fois la fillette_. Regarde c'est marqué là que vous êtes des pirates ! »

Elle lui tendit un papier et il la reposa à terre pour lui prendre des mains. Elle s'en alla en riant, leur précisant qu'ils pouvaient les garder. Les autres se rapprochèrent.

« -C'est... C'est nos...

-Oh non ! Moi aussi ?

-Cool ! Enfin un peu d'reconnaissance !

-Génial !

_Ensemble_ -C'est nos affiches de recherche ! »

Camille s'approcha de Pierre-André et lui arracha des mains. La première représentait une fille dos tourné, avec un chapeau de cow-boy rayé de jaune et s'appuyant sur un grand bâton. Elle était en train de regarder un bâtiment brûler devant elle mais avait tourné la tête comme si elle savait que le photographe était là.

« -**C'EST MOI** **!** _Lança elle, plus heureuse que jamais_. Et je suis a 50 000 000 de Berry ! Haha !

-Bravo capitaine. Votre première promotion. _Dit Kemi sur un ton plus apeuré qu'amical_. Maintenant on sera deux fois plus recherchés !

-Je savais bien que j'avais pas rêvé ! _Continua l'intéressée_. J'lavais vu le flash de ce photographe !

-"Recherchée : Camille la Dragonne"Ça va, pas trop ronflant comme surnom ? _Pointa Morgan_.

-Hum... C'est peut-être à cause du drapeau ?

-Qui est le suivant ? _Demanda Antoine, curieux_. »

Ils changèrent de page. Un garçon semblait prit au piège dans un bâtiment de la marine. Il se battait avec une grande chaîne qu'il semblait bien savoir manier.

« -Oh, c'est Morgan. _Fit Kemi_.

-Ouf. _Soupira celui-ci_. Ils ont changé la photo.

-43 000 000 de Berry ! Mais je crois savoir que tu avais déjà une prime avant ? _Sourit Camille_.

-Oui. Elle était à 23 000 000 de Berry.

-Donc tu as augmenté de 20 000 000, c'est génial !_ Souligna Pierre-André_. J'aimerais bien avoir une grosse prime moi aussi.

-Allez, passons à la suivante. _Supplia Morgan_. »

Et ils passèrent à la suivante. Un garçon blond était en plein milieu, prèt à donner un coup de clé à molette au photographe.

« -"Pierre-André au bras d'acier". »

Alexandre finit sa phrase par un sifflement. Le mécano fit des coudes pour arriver à coté de Camille, qui tenait toujours les affiches.

« -Trop fort ! Je suis a 30 000 000 !

-Comment ça se fait que ta prime soit aussi élevée ? _Demanda Antoine, un peu irrité_.

-Il a repoussé un boulet de canon avec sa clé à molette.

-Tout seul ?! _Firent les autres ensemble_.

-Oui. _Répondit Morgan calmement_.

-Ok. Le suivant c'est qui ? _Demanda Alexandre, exaspéré_. »

Ils tournèrent. Un grand garçon avec des lunettes de soleil noires presque opaques, visait quelqu'un avec son sniper. Il était appuyé sur une chaise et était sur ce qu'on devinait être un bateau.

« -C'est toi ! _Cria presque Camille_.

-Quoi ? Je ? 27 000 000 de Berry ? C'est génial mais pourquoi ?

-Tu as battu Chelder je te rappelles ! Et tout seul !

-Moui c'est bien. Et ce surnom fait classe aussi. "Alexandre Full Gun". Mais je suis quand même dégoûté d'être plus bas que Pierre-André !

-Nananananèèèère !

-Ooooooh... _Ragea Antoine_. Il ne reste que Kemi et moi.

-Et alors ? _Fit cette dernière_.

-Tu n'as pas remarqué ? C'est par ordre de prime décroissant. On est les derniers...

-Ah oui ! Mais lequel de nous deux aura la prime la plus basse ? »

Ils se regardèrent en chien de faïence. Les quatre autres prirent les paris. Alexandre pria Camille de le laisser tourner. La suivante était la photo d'une fille à la peau mat, en position de combat.

« -C'est Kemi ! Ha ha ha !

-Quoi ? _Pleurèrent Kemi et Antoine_.

-Mais je veux pas être recherchée ! _Pleura la cartographe_. »

Antoine arracha la dernière affiche des mains de Camille. Il représentait un garçon avec un pistolet pointé vers le photographe. Il portait un foulard violet avec l'insigne des pirates du Dragon Khan.

« -Bouhou... je suis le dernier...

-Attends, regarde. Vous avez la même prime ! _Souligna Pierre-André_. »

En effet, les avis de recherche affichaient 18 000 000 de Berry chacune. Pas plus heureux, Antoine grimaça et retourna sur son affiche. Son surnom le fit changer d'humeur.

« -"Antoine la détente" ! Ah oui, j'aime ! C'est classieux !

-"Projectile Kemi". _Lut cette dernière_. Je ne sais vraiment pas quoi en penser. »

Ils rigolèrent un moment, regardant les affiches respectives de chacun, puis décidèrent de lever l'ancre, car il se faisait vraiment tard.


	26. Perdus entre deux eaux

**La grande aventure !**

**chap. 26 : Perdus entre deux eaux.**

_Info : Camille à constitué un équipage de pirate avec Pierre-André, mécanicien ; Kemi, cartographe ; Antoine, archéologue ; Alexandre, tireur d'élite ; et Morgan, cuisinier. Ils parcourent maintenant les mers vers Grand Line._

.

« -Sale temps. _Déclara Alexandre_. »

Il détacha son regard de la fenêtre ou dégoulinait la pluie et se retourna vers Morgan. Ce dernier préparait un en-cas et était en train de faire sauter une crêpe.

« -T'as raison. _Dit-il en zieutant rapidement à l'extérieur_. Malheureusement pour Kemi, c'est son tour de vigie.

-Elle doit être gelée. Elle qui ne supportait déjà pas le froid à La Tourelle.

-La Tourelle ? _Répéta Morgan_.

-Oui, tu sais, c'est la ville avec la grande tour et entourée d'un mur qu'on a quitté il y a cinq jours.

-Oh, autant pour moi. Je ne connaissait pas son nom. »

Alex piqua une crêpe et la remplit de chocotella.

« -Je ne regrette vraiment pas que tu ai choisis ce poste de cuisinier. Maintenant on va mieux manger. _Mâchouilla il_. Hum... Ch'est bon !

-Tiens. _Apporte celles-ci à Kemi_. Ça va la réchauffer. »

Alexandre hocha la tête, et sortit, non sans oublier de se couvrir. Morgan descendit à la première cale pour aller chercher des ingrédients dans la réserve. Il n'entendit pas le petit craquement qu'émit la planche sur laquelle Pierre s'appuya quand il tenta de se cacher un peu mieux, et remonta en cuisine avec ce qu'il lui manquait. Des fourneaux, il entendait les bruits de combat qui s'échappaient du premier. En effet, la grande salle juste au-dessus avait été aménagée en terrain d'entraînement. Des mannequins, des altères,... Rien ne manquait. En ce moment, Camille, Antoine et Pierre-André s'entraînaient. Avec cette pluie, ils ne pouvaient pas faire grand-chose d'autre. Il y avait un petit monte-charge entre les deux étages, et le cuisinier l'utilisa pour faire parvenir les crêpes à ses amis. Il entendit des cris de joie, des remerciements puis des mâchouillements frénétiques. Soudain, Alexandre rentra, Kemi sur ses talons. Elle avait l'air complètement frigorifiée. Tout en claquant des dents, elle alla se coller au four, semblant apprécier la chaleur qu'il dégageait.

« -Ça ne sert à rien de rester là-haut. _Dit le grand brun avant que Morgan ne puisse en placer une_. Il y a une telle purée de pois que je n'ai même pas vu le haut du mât quand j'étais sur le pont.

-Temps... Pourri... _Articula Kemi_. If I've knowed I would never have gone ! »

Dehors, des bruits de pas s'intensifièrent, puis quelqu'un tira la porte. Camille et Antoine entrèrent et Pierre-André se glissa finalement à l'intérieur.

« -Tiens mais... Vous n'êtes pas mouillés ? _Remarqua de suite Alexandre, qui était pour sa part trempé_.

-Ça fait partie de mon entraînement ! _Annonça fièrement Antoine_. Les courants des vents ont dévié la trajectoire des gouttes !

-Oui on n'est pas mouillés, mais on est gelés ! _Tremblota le mécano_. Dit Morgan, tu voudrais pas m'en resservir ? J'emmènerais l'assiette en bas pour les manger pendant que je bricole.

-Bien sur. »

Morgan lui donna un plat de crêpes et le blond se faufila vers la première cale. En bas, il attendit, puis posa le plat en plein milieu de la salle et dit dans un murmure, pour ne pas que les autres en haut n'entendent :

« -C'est pour toi. Je ne sais pas qui tu es mais je sais que tu es là. »

Il scruta des yeux la pièce mais rien ne bougea.

« -Ne te demande pas comment je t'ai découvert. C'est mon bateau. J'avais remarqué que des affaires avaient changées de place et il n'y a que moi qui vient ici. Je ne veux pas savoir pourquoi tu es monté en clandestin mais je comprends que tu n'ai pas voulu demander a des pirates de te transporter. »

Il descendit à la seconde cale.

« -Et mange avant que ça ne refroidisse. _Ajouta-il avant de disparaître_. »

Pierre n'osa pas bouger pendant un long moment, mais les crêpes encore fumantes eurent raison de lui. Juste au-dessous, Pierre-André entendit les pas du clandestin sur les planches et sourit.

.

_De trop nombreux jours après_.

Camille était à la barre, fatiguée de n'avoir rien fait de la journée. Elle chanta un petit air qui lui passait par la tête.

« -C'est pas l'homme qui prend la mer, c'est la mer qui prend l'homme. Moi la mer elle m'a pris  
Je m' souviens un Mardi. J'ai troqué mes...

-Camille, arrête de chanter ça je t'en supplie ! _Grogna Pierre-André_. J'aime bien cette chanson moi aussi mais ça va être la cinquantième fois au moins que tu la recommence !

-Désolé, c'est juste que je m'ennuie...

-Tout le monde s'ennuie ! On est perdu sur l'océan et on n'a pas rencontré UNE ville depuis La Tourelle ! Les rares îlots sur lesquels on débarque nous permettent à peine de refaire des provisions.

-Au moins on n'est pas à court, non ?

-Ça dépend. _S'incrusta Morgan_. C'est pas comme si il y en avait un qui mangeait comme quatre ! »

Le mécano s'en alla en râlant. Camille apostropha Antoine, qui était à la vigie

« -Toujours rien ?

-Pas la peine de me demander toutes les cinq minutes ! _Répondit l'archéologue en se tournant vers elle_. Je te le dirais si je vois quelque chose ! »

Camille soupira fortement en s'allongea sur la barre.

« -Il y en quand même quelque chose qui me chiffonne..._ Murmura-elle si bas que le cuistot du se rapprocher pour l'entendre_. Ce sabreur avec une mèche blanche que j'ai vu. Vous disiez qu'il était chasseur de prime hein ?

-Oui.

-Alors pourquoi est ce qu'il n'a pas essayé de m'arrêter ?

-Bonne question. _S'interrogea Morgan_.

-Question d'autant plus pertinente qu'elle vaut plus que Marie et Morton. _Déclara Alexandre, sortant de la salle d'entraînement_. Ils valent 40 000 000 de Berry, mais toi tu es a 50 millions.

-Ouaip ! _Répéta Camille, se redressant_. 50 millions !

-Frime pas trop. _Grinça Morgan_. T'as juste eu de la chance de tomber sur un fruit du démon.

-En plus, _lança Alex, souhaitant reprendre la conversation_, il t'as reconnue. Donc pourquoi il n'a pas voulu t'arrêter ? Si tu veux mon avis...

-Il y a un attroupement de vaisseaux droit devant ! _Le coupa Antoine sans faire exprès_. Ils sont nombreux mais je n'arrive pas à discerner leur drapeau.

-Alors on y va ! On verra bien ce que ce sera ! _Dit joyeusement la capitaine_.

-Oui, _fit Morgan un peu sceptique_, dirigeons nous négligemment là-bas. »

Ils entendirent tout à coup un rugissement terrible. Qui devait provenir de l'amas de bateau.

« -Waouh ! _S'écria Antoine_. C'est fort ! Qu'est ce que ça doit être de près !

-On va très vite le découvrir ! _Fit le tireur d'élite enthousiaste_. »

Ils se rapprochèrent, quand tout à coup, Antoine les alarma :

« -Hé ! C'est des navires de la marine ! Tous ! Et ils sont autour d'un bateau pirate !

-T'es sur ?

-Absolument ! Et il y a une sorte de triple chaîne qui relie les bateaux de la marine entre eux ! Les pirates sont pris au piège ! »

Plusieurs coups de canons leur répondirent. Heureusement pas tirés dans leur direction, mais dans celle de l'autre bateau pirate.

« -Il y a quelque chose qui volait qui vient de s'écraser dans l'eau ! _Les informa Antoine_. C'est un oiseau géant ! Il fait la taille d'un bateau de la marine au moins !

-Capitaine, _demanda le cuisinier_, on y va toujours ?

-Évidement ! On va les aider ! »

Kemi sortit à ce moment.

« -Vous faites un de ces boucans ! Hé mais, vous êtes fous ! Vous ne voyez pas que c'est la marine droit devant ?! Fait demi-tour Camille ! »

En effet, le Dragon Khan s'était à présent assez rapproché pour voir distinctement les soldats sur le pont des vaisseaux.

-Non ! Il y a des pirates au milieu ! Il faut les aider !

-Quoi ? Mais ça ne va servir a rien ! En plus regarde, ils sont entourés d'une chaîne ! Comment tu comptes passer ? »

Camille appela Pierre-André le plus fort qu'elle pu, et celui-ci fut sur le pont dans les deux minutes.

« -Arg ! La marine ! Vite, faut dégager !

-Une idée pour passer de l'autre coté de ces chaînes ? _Demanda Morgan, alors que le mécano paniquait à la vue si proche de leurs ennemis_.

-Si on utilisait le Dragon Airline 2 ? _S'enthousiasma Antoine, de là-haut_.

-Hum. Vous voulez passer ? Bon, d'accord. Faisons ça.

-Pourquoi tu as changé d'avis aussi rapidement ? _Agonisa Kemi_.

-Il s'est résigné. _Rit Alex_. »

Camille quitta la barre :

« -Et c'est quoi le Dragon Airline 2 ?

-Tu te souviens que j'avais utilisé un canon de la marine pour nous faire voler ? Enfin, voler... C'est vite dit.

-Oui oui. Et ?

-Je l'ai amélioré pour qu'on puisse le diriger pendant qu'il est en vol.

-Génial ! _Cria Camille_.

-On non ils vont remettre ça... _Déchanta Kemi_.

-Moi je comprends rien à ce qui se passe. _Fit Alexandre_.

-Bienvenu au club. _Rajouta Morgan_. »

Le blond s'approcha de la barre et tira sur un levier dont la capitaine n'avait pas encore reconnu l'existence. Les ailes sur les coté du Dragon Khan s'ouvrirent en un grincement métallique. Il courut à la poupe du navire où l'attendait le fameux canon. Il vérifia que tout était OK du coté de l'archéologue. Ce dernier avait attaché le bas de la voile au même endroit que le haut, lui donnant un petit air de montgolfière. Il tira et le navire s'envola. Pierre-André fut fier comme un paon quand il vit les têtes abasourdies de ses amis et des soldats qui les regardaient passer s'en bas. Camille repris ses esprits lorsqu'ils se mirent à redescendre. Ils fonçaient droit sur le bateau pirate ! Elle tourna la barre, mais c'était trop tard. Heureusement, Antoine eut le réflexe de faire remonter le bateau en donnant un coup de vent dans la grand voile. Camille finit la manoeuvre en douceur, tout près de "_l'oiseau_". Un garçon était accroché à ses plumes, tout près de sa tête.

« -Qu'est ce que vous faites là vous ? _Dit-il négligemment, puis il vit leur drapeau alors qu'Antoine remettait la voile dans sa position normale_. Vous êtes aussi des pirates ?

-Ouais ! On viens vous aider ! _Cria Camille qui s'était approchée de la rambarde_.

-Il a une drôle de tête cet oiseau. _Se moqua Morgan_. Mais attends... C'est pas un piaf ça ! C'est un dragon !

-Un **QUOI** ? _Firent Alexandre et Kemi_.

-Je ne pensais pas en voir un en vrai un jour... _Murmura le cuisinier_. Eh, mon gars, c'est bien un dragon ?

-Oui. _Répondit sans méfiance le gamin_. C'est un dragon millénaire. Vous aussi vous voulez ses os ?

-Ses os ? _Répéta Camille_. Nan, on veut juste vous aider à les battre. »

Elle pointa du doigt le plus gros des bateaux de la marine, qui avait une proue en forme d'ogre.

« -Ah ouais ? _Fit le garçon avec un grand sourire_. Alors c'est parti ! »


	27. Le retour d'un vieil ami et des dragon

**La grande aventure !**

**chap. 27 : Le retour d'un vieil "ami" et des dragons millénaires.**

_Info : Camille à constitué un équipage de pirate avec Pierre-André, mécanicien ; Kemi, cartographe ; Antoine, archéologue ; Alexandre, tireur d'élite ; et Morgan, cuisinier. Ils parcourent maintenant les mers vers Grand Line._

.

_Un peu plus tôt. _

L'amiral Nelson s'énerva un peu plus. Il prit une énorme bouchée de son cochon et en fit dégouliner le jus sur son estomac proéminent avant d'essayer de parler :

« -Répétez-moi ce que vous voulez Lieutenant ?

-Je suis Colonel à présent.

-Oui oui, bon, alors ?

-Un navire. Il me faudrait un navire.

-Mais je croyais que vous étiez aux ordres sur terre ? Comment vous êtes vous retrouvés sur une barque ridicule en pleine mer ? _Il reprit une bouchée et continua en postillonnant_. Et à moitié mort de faim ! À moitié mort de faim ! »

Le Colonel recula d'un pas pour éviter les projectiles.

« -Il y a eu des changements Amiral Nelson.

-Ah, bien... »

Il prit une part gigantesque de viande et mordit dedans à pleines dents. Le fait que le Colonel reste secret sur les événements qui l'avait poussé sur l'océan ne lui plaisait guère, mais il était quand même un marine, et il devait l'aider. L'Amiral beugla sur un des soldats pour qu'il amène le Colonel sur le navire n°2, et ajouta à l'attention de son invité qu'il pourrait partir quand ils se seraient occupés de ce bateau pirate.

« -Chelder ! Ne faites pas attention à ce qu'il se passe du coté des pirates. Ce ne sont pas vos affaires ! »

Chelder s'inclina puis sourit, ce qui fit bouger son petit bouc.

« -Bien Amiral. »

Le Colonel sortit de la grande salle qui avait comme seul meuble le fauteuil de son supérieur pour suivre le soldat qui trottait devant lui.

« -Quel immonde porc ! _Pensa Chelder_. Je me demande comment il est arrivé au rang d'Amiral.

-Il était très rusé, _lui répondit une voix intérieure_, il a monté les meilleurs coups de son époque. Ne vous basez pas sur son apparence actuelle.

-Quand même, je doute qu'il ait l'esprit aussi vif aujourd'hui.

-En effet, il va bientôt être retiré de son poste.

-Comment savez-vous cela ?

-Je suis Colonel je te rappelle ! _Hurla la voix à l'intérieur de lui_. J'avais accès à des informations plus importantes ! »

Le petit soldat se retourna , l'air inquiet, mais seul Chelder se tenait derrière lui.

« -Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? _Fit l'ex Lieutenant, menaçant_.

-J'ai cru que... Non rien, excusez moi. »

Ils étaient arrivés à une barque qui les emmènerais, Chelder et deux soldats qui rameraient pour lui, vers le navire numéro 2.

« -Vous étiez bien Colonel, _continua Chelder en son fort intérieur_. Mais vous êtes mort, et j'ai été promu a votre place.

-Je ne suis pas mort ! »

La main du Colonel se changea en métal et ce dernier se dépêcha de la cacher. Il prit peur quand le bois de la barque craqua.

« -Pardon pardon ! _Cria Chelder tout fort_. »

Sa main redevint normale mais les soldats le regardait à présent d'un air surpris.

« -Quoi ? Ramez bande de pécore. »

Les sous gradés prirent peur et obéirent.

« -Je ne suis pas mort.

-Je voulais dire que pour la marine, vous êtes mort.

-La vengeance me tient vivant. Il faut retrouver cette peste !

-Camille la dragonne ? Vous voulez toujours qu'elle travaille pour vous ?

-Tu veux rire ?! Je vais la mettre en prison et être le bourreau à son exécution !

-En attendant on ne sais pas où elle est.

-C'est une pirate. Elle ira forcément sur Grand Line. On va la retrouver là-bas.

-Colonel. _Le sortit de sa réflexion un des soldats_. Nous sommes presque arrivés. »

Chelder regarda autour de lui. Ils étaient à présent à dix mètres à peine de leur but quand tout à coup, un coup de canon retentit. À leur droite, un bateau qu'ils n'avaient pas vu s'envola et passa au-dessus de leur tête, pour de poser pas loin de l'autre navire pirate.

« -Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ?

-Il me semble qu'il s'agissait de pirates mon Colonel. Mais ils ont cachés leur voile. »

Le Colonel grimpa sur le bâtiment de la marine jusqu'au pont. Tout en marchant vers la cabine des commandes, il donnait des ordres à droite et à gauche.

« -On n'a pas le temps d'attendre qu'ils en ai finit avec ces deux bateaux pirates. On s'en va. Détachez les chaînes qui maintiennent le navire avec les autres.

-Mais,... Colonel Chelder. L'Amiral Nel...

-L'Amiral Nelson sera levé de ses fonctions dans peu de temps. Alors faites ce que je vous dit !

-Bien mon Colonel ! Détachez les chaînes ! »

On entendit l'ordre se répercuter. Mais les soldats n'eurent pas le temps de l'exécuter qu'un tremblement de terre tellement fort qu'il se faisait ressentir jusque sur les bateaux vint les secouer.

.

« -Quoi ? _Fit Alexandre_. Un tremblement de terre ?! Mais comment ça se fait qu'on le ressente jusqu'ici ?! »

Le Dragon Khan recula soudain. C'était Antoine qui le faisait bouger en envoyant des grands courants d'air dans la voile.

« -Arrête ! _Lui cria Camille, qui avait faillit basculer_. Il faut aider le garçon !

-Je suis désolé, _s'excusa Antoine_, mais tu ne vois pas que le niveau de la mer est de plus en plus bas ? Il y a quelque chose qui remonte !

-Très bien, allez vers l'autre bateau, moi, je reste avec lui ! »

Sans prévenir, elle recula, lâcha son bâton et courut vers la rambarde. Au lieu de sauter par dessus, elle la prit de pleine main et la barre se ramollit. Dans la vitesse, sa chute vers l'eau s'annonçait très mal. Mais juste avant de toucher la surface liquide, elle durcit le bout de rambarde qu'elle avait précédemment emporté et atterrît dessus comme s'il s'agissait d'un radeau.

« -Ouf. J'ai eu de la chance que ça fonctionne. Mon entraînement n'a pas été vain ! »

Elle entendit une voix déjà lointaine l'appeler. Pierre-André était penché en avant de l'endroit ou elle avait sauté. Il avait l'air furieux. Ou inquiet ? Elle ne saurait le dire. Le tremblement de terre venait de s'arrêter, et elle se dépêcha d'aller rejoindre le garçon. Contre toute attente, celui-ci allongea son bras pour tirer le radeau de fortune vers lui.

« -Alors tu as un fruit du démon toi aussi ? _Rit-il_. Moi c'est celui du Gomu Gomu no ! Shishishi ! »

.

« -Ça tremble encore ! _Remarqua Kemi_. Alors, on fait quoi ?

-Tu as entendu la capitaine. Il faut aller vers le bateau pirate là-bas. _Lui répondit Alexandre_. Je me demande quel accueil ils nous réservent... »

Sur le pont de l'autre navire, un jeune garçon au nez incroyablement long se cachait derrière une fille aux cheveux roux. Ils semblaient avoir leur âge. Une petite qui était plutôt dans les 10~12 ans agitait ses bras vers eux en criant quelque chose. Mais l'équipage n'entendait rien du tout.

D'autres coups de canon retentirent. Un boulet s'écrasa de justesse entre les deux bateaux. La petite fille en face, qui ne s'était pas accrochée, bascula et tomba à l'eau. Les vagues provoquées par les boulets s'écrasant dans l'eau et le tremblement qui ne voulait pas s'arrêter l'engloutirent et on ne vit bientôt plus rien d'elle.

« -Elle n'a pas l'air de savoir nager, elle ne remonte pas a la surface. _Remarqua Alexandre_.

-J'y vais ! _Balança Kemi_. »

La cartographe sauta par-dessus la barre dans la mer déchaînée et disparut dans l'océan. Elle remonta rapidement, la petite fille se remit à s'agiter dès qu'elle eu la tête hors de l'eau.

« -Non non non ! Vous aussi vous voulez Ryuji ? Vous aussi vous voulez le tuer ?

-Ryuji ? C'est le dragon ?! »

Kemi s'appliquait à garder la tête de la jeune fille hors de l'eau gelée, et tâcha de la ramener à son bateau.

« -On n'en veux pas à votre dragon !

-Alors pourquoi vous êtes là ?

-On est juste venu vous aider. »

La petite fille remonta à l'échelle de corde, calmée. Kemi se dépêcha de faire de même. Quand elle fut remontée, Morgan l'interpella :

« -Tu as vu ? Ça ne tremble plus. »

À peine eu-t-il prononcé ces mots que l'animal poussa un rugissement à en faire trembler les murs d'Impel Down. Ils de bouchèrent tous les oreilles. Heureusement, cela ne dura pas.

« -Ouf. _Soupira Pierre-André_. Il a eu pitié pour nos oreilles cette fois.

-Attends... _Murmura Alexandre_.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

-Personne n'entends ? Il y a une sorte de bruit de fond. Comme... Quelque chose qui se rapprocherait de nous...

-Moi je n'entends pas, _commença Antoine_, mais il y a une quelque chose dans l'air qui fait d'énormes vibrations... Je les sens jusqu'ici...

-Mince alors ! _S'écria Kemi_. Vous avez vu ? »

Elle pointa le doigt vers le ciel. Des grandes figures se dessinaient devant leurs yeux. Rapidement, ils devinèrent qu'ils avaient à faire face a des dragons. Des tonnes de dragon. Et ils volaient tous dans leur direction !


End file.
